Vampire Assassin
by deathnoteuser07
Summary: <html><head></head>The Volturi are still not over the fact that they lost the fight with the Cullens in Breaking Dawn, and they hire an assassin to kill them. How will the Cullens get out of this one? Please read & review.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Conspiracy

**(Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating my other story, but that's because I was working on this one. This is a Twilight story where the Volturi still didn't get over their fight with the Cullens over the "immortal child" they thought Renesmee was, and they hire an assassin to kill them. I will try to update this story as often as possible, but I can't garantee anything. Oh, and this story takes place after Breaking Dawn.)**

Jane was in her room at the Volturi castle, and she was looking out the window, up at the night sky. It was a full moon tonight without any stars. She sighed.

_Goddammit_ she thought. _I hate the Cullens so much. I just want them all dead, especially Bella, but I can't kill them and-_

"Hey Jane," someone said, and she turned around to see Alec.

"What's up?" he asked her casually.

"Nothing," she lied.

"You're thinking about the Cullens aren't you?" he said.

"Yeah, I am" she answered. "I can't believe they owned us. We're the Volturi, the strongest vampires of all time. How the hell did we ever get beaten by a bunch of 'vegetarians?' "

She was getting really upset now. She clenched her fists and remembered the Cullens' warning that if the Volturi ever threatens then again, they will die.

"I can't believe this!" continued Jane. "I could have killed them all with my torture ability, but that bitch Bella just had to step in and use her mind shield!"

"Jane, I know you're upset" Alec said, trying to calm her down. "There _is _a solution to this problem!"

"Like what?" she responded shrilly. "I _can't _kill them with pain, and besides they have those filthy mutts on their side!"

"Jane, the Cullens are going down," repeated Alec. He ignored her questioning look and continued talking. "Aro told me that he hired an assassin to go after the Cullens. They are finished, Jane. That's what they get for provoking us!"

Jane smiled evilly. "All right, I hope they die a slow and painful death…"

* * *

><p>The girl slipped on a black mask that hid the lower half of her face, and looked into the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, and she could see that she was ready. She was wearing a black catsuit, and her long white-blond hair was tied back. Her eyes had a cold look, and she was carrying a whip. She didn't look a day over 21.<p>

"I am so ready to do this," she said out loud. "The Cullens are going down."

She opened the window of her small, dark apartment and climbed out of her room, and down to the ground. When she got there, she took out her phone, selected the GPS option, and headed south for Forks.

* * *

><p>"Esme, look what I can do!" exclaimed Renesmee. It was morning in Forks, and Renesmee was in the dining room, eating some Count Chocula with blood instead of milk. She touched Esme on the hand, and Esme instantly received her thoughts.<p>

"Wow, that's great," replied Esme. She smiled, and realized how happy was. Renesmee was the closest thing to a child, something she always wanted but couldn't get.

It seemed like the start of a perfectly normal day. Renesmee and Esme were at home, having breakfast while everyone else was out. There was an unlikely chance that something bad would happen.

"What was that?" Renesmee asked suddenly. "I saw something rush past the window.

"Probably just an animal," said Esme. "It can't be another vampire."

The girl that had just rushed past the window, had now climbed up a tree, and she gazed at the mansion. She could see them through the window.

_That's got to be them _she thought. _That woman must be Esme Cullen, and that child must be the hybrid that Aro was talking about when he hired me._

She took out her smartphone again, and this time she scrolled through the pictures, and the messages that Aro had sent her, giving her information on each of the Cullens' appearance and abilities.

_Yep that's definitely Esme, _she decided. The assassin jumped down from the tree, and landed onto the ground. She moved closer to the window. Esme and the child were still chatting, and they hadn't noticed her because they were facing away from the window. The assassin then took out a couple of kunais (throwing knives) and hurled them toward the window. They hit the glass, causing it to shatter.

Esme and Renesmee turned around and gasped when they saw the assassin enter through the broken window and into the house. Instinctively, Esme stepped in front of the child, trying to protect her from the assassin.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And what do you want from us?"

"My name is Killer," the assassin answered coolly. "And I'm here to kill both of you."

**So what do you think? To read the next chapter, scroll down, go to the lower right corner of the page, and click the 'Next' button. **


	2. Chapter 2: An Assassin

**(Author's note: Chapter 2 is here! And it's hasn't even been a week since I updated this story! Chapter 3 will be out ASAP. enjoy!)**

Killer moved towards the two vampires who where still frozen in shock, and gawking at her

"Why did you just break in?" Esme asked again. "And… hey wait, where did she go?"

She looked left, right and up for Killer but couldn't see her.

"Where is she?" she wondered out loud. "She was here just a second ago."

"I'm right behind you," Killer replied softly.

Esme was shocked to hear that. How could she have moved so quickly? She turned around, but she was too slow. All she saw was Killer raised her right leg and kick her. She flew through the air, and landed on the wall opposite to her.

"Esme!" Renesmee cried out, when she saw her getting kicked to the wall. She turned to Killer, and felt fear for the first time in her life. "Please don't hurt-

Before she even had a chance to finish, Killer kicked her to the wall, and she landed beside Esme. She coughed up blood. Killer then walked towards the wall, so she could kill them, but Esme stepped in front of her.

"Get out of the way," Killer growled. "I want to kill her first before killing you."

"No, I won't let you do it," Esme told her firmly. "She's very precious to me, and I will put my life on the line if I have to!"

"Whatever," Killer replied coolly. She took out a couple of kunais and threw them toward Esme, and she dodged it. Esme then lunged forward to punch Killer in the stomach, but Killer was too quick, took out the whip, and flicked it, forcing Esme to dodge again.

Killer smirked. "You can try to protect her, but I'll have fun killing both of you."

"You sadist!" responded Esme. "I'll never let you-hey wait a minute, she's gone again."

This time Esme turned around and saw Killer across from Renesmee. She had raised her whip.

"Die," Killer said quietly, and flicked it at the child. Renesmee knew that this was the end. She closed her eyes and waited for death.

"Noooo!" Esme used her speed to run towards them, and she was so determined to protect Renesmee that she put herself between the whip and Renesmee without thinking. The pain of the whip never came to Renesmee, so she opened her eyes and saw a terrifying sight: Esme was in front of her, bleeding from the stomach. She had used her own body as a shield to protect Renesmee from Killer.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Renesmee asked. Tears had started to form in her eyes.

"Because I love you," she replied, smiling and coughing up blood. "You were the child I always wanted. You made me so happy. There was no way that I would ever watch you die and not do anything about it."

Killer laughed. "You guys are so pathetic. You're so weak that you couldn't even put up a decent fight. You know, you're a disgrace to vampires everywhere with your vegetarian diet and your filthy half-blood 'child!' "

She grabbed Esme by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "I could just kill you right now but I won't. I'm going to have some fun, and torture you to death." She flicked the whip at Esme, making sure that it only gave her minor cuts on the arms and legs at first.

"The cuts will get deeper and deeper until you're an inch from death," Killer continued cruelly. "Then I'll burn you. And I don't care if you're a nearly immortal vampire, you can still feel the pain."

"Don't do it!" pleaded Renesmee. The tears were now streaming down her cheeks. "Please, she's like a mother to me-

"Shut up!" snapped Killer. She started to torture Esme again with the whip, making minor cuts on her arms and legs again. Esme screamed from the pain. There was nothing she could do about it, she was losing her strength (and more blood) and it didn't help that she was the weakest member of the Cullen family when it comes to combat.

"STOP IT!" Renesmee cried as she watched Esme scream in pain. "LEAVE HER ALONE! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?"

_What am I supposed to do? _Renesmee thought helplessly. _I can't just stand here and watch Esme die, but at the same time, I can't take on a full-fledged vampire either. There's no one here to help me. Rosalie and Emmett are at a hotel, Alice and Jasper went out shopping, Bella and Edward are hunting and Carlisle is at work. What should I do? Maybe I can call the cops, but she'll just kill them without any effort. What should I do? _

Esme screamed as the cuts got deeper. This time, Killer was targeting her neck and chest as well.

_That's it! _Decided Renesmee. _I'm getting help right now! I don't care who it is, but I'm not going to just stand here and watch Esme die!_

She slowly got up, but she was still feeling some pain from that kick. She was in too much pain to stand up, so she had to crawl away, hoping that killer wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for her, Killer saw what she was trying to do.

"Stay where you are!" she snarled, and threw two kunais at Renesmee. They landed on her back, and she collapsed on to the cold, hard floor.

_Well it was worth a try _Renesmee thought. The pain was becoming more severe now, and she couldn't even crawl without feeling it.

"Brat,'' muttered Killer. She turned her attention back to Esme who was bleeding badly from the cuts on her abdomen, chest, and neck. She looked like she way unconscious, but Killer could sense that she was just too weak to even respond to the torture.

She smirked. "Goodbye Esme."

Killer raised the whip one last time and aimed for her abdomen. This time, she used all her strength when she flicked it at Esme, causing it to sever her body in half. Killer knew that she then had to act quickly because vampires can reconstruct themselves after their body parts had been severed, so she took out a cigarette lighter and lit Esme's body on fire.

"NO! NOOO!" cried Renesmee, when she saw the flames on Esme's corpse. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER? WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"Oh, shut up" killer responded, growing irritated from her cries. "Now it's your turn."

Before she could use her whip and do anything, Killer sensed with her super-hearing that two more people where heading for the mansion, so she leapt out of the window, and headed in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Renesmee was struggling to get up, and the pain was getting worse. She looked at the burning body and wished that there was something she could do. She knew that Esme would not survive; even she could put out the fire. But maybe it was worth a try…

Just then, the front door opened, and Rosalie and Emmett walked in. They were both heading toward the dining room, where Renesmee was.

"That was amazing, Emmett" Rosalie said. "We should go to hotel more often."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Hey, wait a minute do you smell smoke?"

They both rushed into the kitchen and their faces were full of horror and shock when they saw Esme dead and burning, and Renesmee lying on the floor with kunais in her back.

"Oh my god, what happened here?"

**Was this chapter too violent? If it was should I give it an M rating instead of T? **


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**(Author's note: Sorry this was a few days late. I had to make some changes while I was typing this to make sure that it was perfect. Plus I was busy. Chapter 4 will be out ASAP. Enjoy! If anyone has any suggestions or questions, feel free to ask/tell me.) **

"What happened here?" Rosalie asked. She bent over to calm Renesmee down. She then pulled the kunais out of her back.

"A w-woman came," Renesmee choked out. "An-and she k-killed Esme!" She then broke down, and started to cry because someone very precious to her had just died, and she saw Esme die a violent and bloody death.

"Wait, a woman?" repeated Emmett. "What did she look like?"

Renesmee didn't even bother to speak this time. Instead, she touched both Rosalie and Emmett on the hand, and they instantly received her memories of the assassin breaking in, torturing Esme to death, and forcing Renesmee to watch it all happen.

"C'mon, we need to get you to the hospital," Rosalie said. "Carlisle is there, and you can get medical treatment for your injuries."

_She'll probably need it _she added silently. _She's bleeding, and there's some bruises on her. _

"O-ok," Renesmee replied, wiping up her tears. She was still in shock because she had never seen anyone die such a gory death.

"Let's go," Rosalie told her, and helped her get up. "It will be fine. Carlisle will make you feel better."

"I'll drive," volunteered Emmett.

They all took one last look at Esme's burnt corpse, and then poured water on it to extinguish the remaining flames. They walked out the door after that, and drove to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Carlisle was a bit shocked to see them there, and he was even more surprised to see Renemee's injuries. He gave her some painkillers, and they had knocked her out.<p>

"Will she be allright?" Rosalie asked in a concerned tone.

"She'll live, that's for sure," Carlisle answered, sounding calm as usual. "She has lost some blood, and she is bruised, but she will be fine. She's has vampire blood flowing in her veins, so her recovery rate will be faster than a humans. Don't worry; it's nothing really life-threatening."

"I'm so glad," Rosalie said after hearing that. "She was like a child to me, and I would be so depressed if anything ever happened to her."

"Carlisle, we need to talk," Emmett told him.

The doctor nodded, and looked around the infirmary. It was empty except for them. "Allright, what IS going on?" What happened to Renesmee?"

Emmett and Rosalie both opened their mouths at the same time to speak, but they realized this, and she let Emmett talk first.

"Well, me and Rose came home and found her on the floor all injured," he said.

"I know," Carlisle replied. "She looked like she had literally been stabbed in the back."

"Yeah, she was" Rosalie interrupted. "She had kunais thrown in to her back, but I pulled them out before we came here."

"We asked her what happened," Emmett continued. "But all she could tell us was that a strange woman broken into the mansion, and…well..."

"She killed Esme," Rosalie finished for him.

"Oh….I see," Carlisle responded. His voice had a hint of sadness in it. He wanted to just break down, but he forced himself to listen to the rest of their conversation. "Did she know who the woman was?"

"No," said Emmett. "She used her special ability to tell us what that woman looked like, but all we could see was that she light light-colored hair."

"Carlisle, we're so sorry about Esme's death" Rosalie said. "She was a really good person, and she didn't deserve to die. I mean, she made us all so happy, and she was so welcoming to all of us when we were first transformed. She also understood how I felt about wanting a child. It's so unfair that someone like her had to leave us like this."

"Yeah," agreed Emmett. "She was so good to us all. And now she's dead."

Carlisle really appreciated their attempts to make him feel better, but no matter what they couldn't hide the fact the Esme, the love of his life was gone. She had always been able to put a smile on his face no matter what, and she was one of the few vampires that understood his compassion for humans.

"We'll discuss this later at home," he said to both of them. "And tell everyone else that we're having a meeting tonight."

"They both nodded and left the hospital. Carlisle went back to work, but everything felt so different. He felt empty ad sad without Esme, and for the first time in his life, he didn't care about tending to human patients.

* * *

><p>It was evening, and all of the Cullens (except for Edward and Bella) were in the living room. They were sitting at the couches, and the atmosphere was unusually calm, especially around Jasper. Renesmee had been discharged from the hospital and was now recovering at home.<p>

"Okay guys," announced Carlisle. "Something happened this morning, and it left Esme dead. According to Renesmee, a woman broke into the house and killed Esme."

"But why would anyone do that?" asked Jasper. "And who was that woman?"

"Well, that's something we don't know," Emmett put in. He then told them about him and Rosalie coming home, and Renesmee transferring her memories to them.

"So that's what happened," Alice said. "Well, one thing's for sure, that woman was obviously not human. Only something like a vampire or a werewolf could've killed her, and they had to have a motive. Murders happen for a reason."

"Wait, a minute," Emmett realized. "It couldn't be the Volturi can it?"

"No," replied Carlisle. "She said that the one who killed Esme had light hair. The only person in the Volturi with light hair is Caius. Besides, Renesmee said that the killer was a woman so it couldn't have been him."

"Yeah," agreed Rosalie. "Besides they received a warning from us that if they ever provoke us again, they will die. There's no way they would attack us after that."

"Maybe it's a werewolf then," suggested Emmett.

"No way," Jasper told him. "We had a treaty, remember? Besides, they're not our enemies anymore after Jacob imprinted on Renesmee."

"So it's got to be a vampire then" Emmett continued. "Maybe it's someone from her past."

"That is possible," Carlisle said. "But we don't have enough information, so we don't know for certain. We're just making guesses her."

"We have more now," a voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Edward and Bella. They were concentrating so hard on the discussion that they didn't hear them coming down the stairs, and stepping into the living room.

"I was able to calm Renesmee down a bit more," Bella said, sitting down next to Alice. (Edward sat down next to Jasper) "And I got her to tell me that the person, or rather being who attacked Esme was definitely a vampire."

"Good we have a lead," Emmett responded. "But there are so many vampires on Earth, how do we know which one killed Esme?"

"Well, the-

"I see something!" Alice suddenly cried.

"Did you see who the killer was?" Edward asked eagerly.

"No," Alice admitted. "I just see a dark, empty place. And a mysterious shadow outline of someone."

"That's not much help," Edward grumbled in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see everything!" Alice responded. "I can't see into the precise future; just outlines. Specific things like what you will wear and say tomorrow are invisible to my sense! And all this could change at any minute, depending on the choices we make."

"Stop this you guys, said Bella. "I think there's something we should all do first." She ignored everyone's questioning look, and continued talking. "I think we should give Esme a proper burial…."

**That's all for now, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: RIP Esme

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was a bit late, I was so busy. I didn't get a chance to type it until Thursday, and I had to make some changes while editing it, so that took a while. Don't forget to review, and check out my other stories! Chapter 5 will be out ASAP) **

Killer opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She was in her apartment, and she was feeling a bit low on energy, so she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.. She took one out of the box, lit it, and then started smoking it. **(Can vampires smoke?)**

She thought about her current assignment about slaying the Cullens and sighed.

_Aro was so right about them! _She said silently. _They are weaklings! _

She recalled her memories of her fight with Esme. _They don't even deserve the privilege of being vampires! People like that shouldn't be allowed to live. Those 'vegetarians' are a disgrace to the real vampires that actually drink human blood! _

She got up from the bed and looked into the mirror. She had changed out of the catsuit and was now wearing flared jeans, and a green top., but her mask was off, and her hair was let loose. Her red eyes were darkening.

"I need some blood" she said out loud.

Killer walked over to the closet, and slipped on a white hoodie over the green top. She then grabbed the whip just in case she needed it and left.

* * *

><p>The grey rain clouds were forming in the sky over Forks, but the Cullens didn't seem to notice. They were in a small and empty graveyard, holding a small and quite funeral for Esme. They were all wearing black, and they were each holding a single white carnation. Her death was passed off as a tragic accident, and right now, the Cullens gathered around her grave in a semi-circle.<p>

"I think we should say a few words" said Edward, with a quick glance at Carlisle.

"Yeah," agreed Bella. "I'll start. Esme, you were so kind to me when I first visited the Cullen mansion. You made me feel totally at home, even thought I was the only human in a house full of vampires."

_And you convinced me that I was good enough for Edward when I got insecure _she added silently. _You also accepted me into the household with such warmth and kindness; you're like a second mother to me. _

"Thanks Esme," she concluded. "For giving me so much." She then proceeded to place the white carnation on to the grave, but as her hand extended, she felt a couple of raindrops land.

_Oh, it's raining _she noticed. _This makes the atmosphere even more depressing._

"I'd like to say something as well," Alice said.

"Same here," added Rosalie.

"I'm so sorry you have to leave us like this," Alice started. "I'm really going to miss the times we bonded."

"Like those mother-daughter shopping trips," said Rosalie."

"And those times when you read to me from my favorite storybook," Renesmee added. "It's so not fair that you had to die! I'll miss you so much!"

"We'll all miss her" Alice said. They all placed the carnations on to the grave like Bella did.

* * *

><p>The windows were open, and Killer easily climbed through it. The bedroom was a bit small, but it looked cozy. The room was painted pink, and it looked like it belonged to a twelve year old girl with multiple crushes on Disney-channel celebrities.<p>

_What an idiot _Killer thought. _Leaving your window open like that, anyone can climb through it like I did. _

She then approached the bed (that had pink bedsheets with matching pillows) and saw the girl sleeping. She was dressed from head to toe in pink.

_Well this would be over in a second _the vampire thought, and bit her new victim on the neck. Before the girl even had a chance to scream, Killer covered her nose and mouth with her left hand, so that she couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p>The rain got heavier, but the Cullens ignored the rain. They were still gathered around Esme's grave.<p>

"You were a really great person, Esme" Emmett said. "I still cannot believe that the world could be this cruel; that someone as good as you had to die. I remember all those times we played baseball together, and you were the referee. Baseball will never be the same now, without you."

"I know what you mean" agreed Jasper. "And Esme, you were so supportive of me, when I first joined the family and tried to adjust to the 'vegetarian' diet."

"Same here," Edward put in. "You were so supportive of me too. And you welcomed me back with open arms every time after I ran away from home because I had given into my thirst. And how could I forget all those time you made everyone smile? Rest in peace Esme, you will be missed."

Edward, Emmett and Jasper then placed the carnations on the grave, and they were the last ones to do it, except for Carlisle of course.

* * *

><p>The girl died due to lack of oxygen, and Killer started to drain her of blood. When she was finished, her eyes were bright red again. She took out her smartphone, and scrolled through her list of targets.<p>

_Now that I'm full, I should get back to killing _she thought _I wonder who I should kill this time, maybe Rosalie or Emmett.._.

She pulled the covers over the body, so it looked like the girl was still asleep. She then climbed out the window, and headed for Forks again. On the way there, she went back to her house and changed back into the catsuit and mask, then headed south.

* * *

><p>"Carlisle, aren't you going to say anything?" Edward asked.<p>

"I think I'm just going to stay here for a little bit longer," Carlisle replied. He had been awfully quiet throughout the entire funeral. "And I want to be alone."

"Ok," said Edward. He and the rest of the Cullens left the graveyard.

_Poor guy _he thought, taking one last look at Carlisle before leaving. _I kind of understand how he feels. When I was forced to leave Bella, I was depressed too. Wish I could cheer him up. _

The rain continued. Carlisle stared at the grave, feeling sad and a bit guilty too.

_Instead of going to work that_ day_, I could've called in sick _he thought. _If I had been home at the time, maybe I could've protected her. Why is it that a good person like her had to die? I don't care how many times I've said it, it's just not fair! _

He remembered all those times that he kissed her soft lips, looked into her amber eyes and told her that he loved her. Then he remembered seeing her gruesome, burnt corpse on the floor.

_When I left for work that day, all I said to her was goodbye _he thought. _If I knew all this was going to happen, I would've told her that I loved her more than anything in this world. I couldn't even tell her that I loved her one last time! Now she's dead. Gone, forever. I had been so depressed about being a vampire, but after I met her, I was happier. For me, she was the light at the end of that dark tunnel. _

He placed the final carnation on the grave. _Rest in peace, Esme. I'll miss you the most, and I'll love you until the end of time._

Carlisle then smelled a scent that he didn't recognize. He turned around to see a woman with white-blond hair approach him. She was about his age, and she was dressed in a black catsuit and a mask hiding the lower half of her face.

_A woman with light hair…_he noticed. _Wait a minute, is this who I think it is? _

**That's all for now! Don't forget to review and check out my other stories! **


	5. Chapter 5: Carlisle vs An Assassin

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was so late, I was so busy! Plus, I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times to make sure it was perfect. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 here) **

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked the woman.

Killer ignored his question and continued to walk towards him. She stopped in front of Esme's grave.

_I see, so they buried her _she thought.

She started to walk away from the grave. Carlisle followed her.

_She totally fits the description! _He thought. _But I can't confirm if it's really her or not. _

"Hey! I asked you a question!" he demanded. "Who are you?"

She turned around and faced him. "Normally I wouldn't tell you, I think you deserve to know. After all, a victim deserves to know the name of their killer. And just in case you haven't figured it out already, I'm Killer and I'm here to kill you."

"What?" he responded in a shocked tone. "Why? What did I ever do to you?"

Killer didn't answer. She simply tried to punch him, but Carlisle blocked it. He looked at her in the eyes, with a determined expression on his face. He realized that she may be the one who killed Esme, and if she was really the killer….

"You killed Esme?" he blurted out.

"Well, what do you think?" she replied with a smirk.

"If you did, then you'll regret it!" he answered. "And even if you didn't, you would never defeat me so easily."

"We'll just see about that…."

Carlisle leapt back. He knew that he was kind of at a disadvantage because he didn't know her strengths or weaknesses.

_But I'm still very experienced in battle! _He thought. _I have lived for a very long time, and there are a lot of things that I've seen and learned._

Killer got her whip ready. _He shouldn't be too hard for me_ she thought. _His ability is compassion, and that's not going help him win this battle against me! This is just too easy; I could do this in my sleep! _

She got her whip ready and rushed forwards, ready to kill him. She flicked the whip, and it hit him in the shoulder. Carlisle leapt back again.

_What a weakling _Killer thought. _He's just like his wife. Neither of them can put up a decent fight. I was originally planning to kill Rosalie or Emmett, but I decided that you were a perfect target after seeing you all alone here. Looks like I was right. _

She then took out a couple of kunais and threw them at him. Carlisle tried to dodge them, but he wasn't quick enough, and one of them hit him in the left arm.

_I wonder how I should kill him_ she thought. _Maybe I'll cause him emotional distress by telling him that I killed Esme, then kill him a few seconds later…_

The assassin rushed towards him again, she did the same thing and flicked the whip at him. Carlisle got hit again, but this time it was the right arm.

"Should I keep whipping you until you're weak from blood loss?" she said out loud.

He didn't answer, but he got up, and looked at her in the eye. "Did you kill Esme?"

"Do you think I did?" she responded.

_So what if I did, you're not strong enough to beat me _she thought. _You couldn't even dodge my kunais!_

Carlisle leapt back again. He didn't want to be anywhere near her whip, because he didn't want to be hit again. He pulled the kunai out of his arm.

_The wound, it looks just like the ones in Renesmee's back _he noticed. _So they must be made with the same weapon. _

"Let's continue this shall we?" The assassin said. "I'm going to have so much fun killing you."

She rushed forward, but instead of using her whip, she was going to kick him. Carlisle was ready this time, he blocked this attack.

"You killed Esme," he said to her. "Didn't you?"

"So you're going to fight seriously now?" Killer answered, avoiding his question.

He remembered the way Esme's corpse looked. It was all burnt, but he could still see some whip marks on her body, and they looked a lot like the whip marks on him.

_That's all the evidence I have for now _Carlisle thought. _And I'm going to believe in my guess._

Killer used her vampire speed to run around him, and tried to kick him from behind, but Carlisle turned around was quick enough to dodge it. He then punched her in the abdomen, and the pain caused her to fall to her knees.

"Like I told you before, I won't be defeated so easily," he said, sounding quite calm. "I'm a master of defense."

_And that's because I'm a doctor _he said silently. _A doctor can't be hit that easily. If he goes down, then no one would heal the injured. And when I got hit by your whip and kunais, well, that was deliberate. I just wanted to see what your fighting style was like before I actually start fighting. _

"Master of defense?" repeated Killer. "Ha ha ha ha! Well, I'm going to penetrate your defense with my offense! I've killed so many people before; do you think a doctor would stand in my way?"

"To be honest, I think you've already lost this battle" Carlisle told her.

Killer ignored the comment, and slowly got up. The pain was still there, but she ignored it. She tried to rush toward him, but stopped halfway, and dropped to her knees. The pain was getting worse, and she tasted blood in her mouth.

_What is this? _She thought. _He didn't even wound me, so how could I possibly be in pain right now? _

She looked up and saw Carlisle walking towards her with a calm expression on his face, but she could see in his eyes that he was ready to kill her.

"What's wrong? You seem a bit confused" he said, as if on cue. "Allow me to explain. Since I'm a doctor, I know the body well enough to inflict internal damage without bleeding on the outside. All I have to do is hit them in the right place.

Killer narrowed her eyes. _So he inflicted internal damage on her, but he had to get close to her to do that. The only time he got close enough was-_

"When you punched me in the stomach?" she realized out loud.

"That's right," he responded. "When I punched you, I punched the right place and I punched hard enough, and it caused internal bleeding."

_Personally, I think it's more effective than causing outer injuries _he added silently.

"You bastard!" Killer growled, baring her fangs at him. "You think a little bleeding would stop me?" She tried to get up again, but couldn't. The pain was taking over her.

_Damn it, I underestimated him! _Killer thought.

Carlisle ran behind her with his super speed. He was so quick that it looked like he teleported behind her. He then grabbed her hair, and took out a scalpel. To his surprise, she smiled.

"What are you going to do now?" she taunted. "Kill me? You don't have the guts to kill. I know all about your 'ability' to have superhuman compassion. That just holds you back from killing people in battle, and that makes you weak. So what will you do now? Love the enemy to death?"

Carlisle was angered to hear that. He had always thought of his ability as a way to help other people, not a curse that weakens him. It was true that he hated killing, and only did it when necessary, but that never struck him as a weakness. He glared at the assassin.

"I was going to kill you, and I would love to do it," he said in a deadly, quiet voice. "But I have something else in mind besides killing. There are some questions I want to ask first."

"I see…" Killer said slowly. "You're going to interrogate me." She knew this process all to well, she had been interrogated a few times before, and she knew what was going to happen, and she felt a bit uneasy.

_I don't need to do that _Carlisle responded silently. _Edward can scan your mind with his ability in just a few seconds._

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to say no to that" Killer said, in a rather determined voice. "You may think that you've beaten me, but there's one tiny thing that you miscalculated."

She then took out a kunai, and stabbed him in the abdomen with it, and she used all her strength when she did it.

Carlisle let go of her hair and he fell back, coughing up blood. Before he could do anything, she threw a couple of smoke bombs at him. While he was distracted with the smoke, Killer made her escape. Since there was smoke was so thick, he couldn't see where she went, or track her down by scent, and the only thing he could hear was the assassin's footsteps getting farther and farther away.

_Crap, I let my guard down at the last second! _He thought, as he coughed. _But I did manage to gather some important information, and I think I might even just find out her true identity…._


	6. Chapter 6: A Shocking Vision

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was so late. Due to an **_**extremely**_** busy schedule, I wasn't able to write this until recently. I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. Chapter 7 will not be so delayed.)**

The doctor managed to get out of the smoke. As soon as he was out of the graveyard, Carlisle ran to get to his mansion as soon as possible.

_I really want to find out her true identity, _he thought as he ran. _And I have a pretty good idea of how to do it…._

* * *

><p>Killer was heading for her apartment building. She was traveling in the woods, instead of on the streets because she didn't want to be seen by a human.<p>

_I can't believe this! _She thought, as she stopped to rest. _How could a "vegetarian" like him even come close to beating me? _

She was out of breath, and she was panting.

_That bastard…._she thought, struggling to keep going. _He gave me some pretty serious injuries; I might not have the strength to go on…._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Carlisle reached the mansion. He quickly unlocked the door, and stepped inside into the hallway.<p>

"Is Renesmee here?" He asked sounding urgent. Renesmee poked her head out of the living room.

"Yeah I'm here," she responded. "Do you need me for anything?"

"Yes, I do" Carlisle said to her. "I need you for something very important. Let's go into the living room and talk."

* * *

><p>Killer practically had to drag herself through the woods. Her injuries were bad enough to make her collapse right there, but she knew that she couldn't do that. What if a human found her there? Then she would risk exposing herself to the human world.<p>

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she arrived at her apartment. She climbed through the window, and went in.

_Carlisle, you'll pay for this! _She vowed, as she went into her bedroom. _In fact, all of them will pay for this! With their lives!_

And that was all she could think of, before she blacked out onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Carlisle sat down on the couch, and Renesmee sat next to him.<p>

"Listen, Renesmee" he started. "I know you want to forget that horrible event where Esme died, but right now, I need you to remember everything."

There was a pause before she replied.

"I get it," she said finally. "It's because I'm the witness isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right" said Carlisle. "Can you recall that memory of Esme's death, and transfer it to me using your ability?"

Renesmee concentrated on her thoughts, and she tried to remember everything that happened on that terrible day. Then, she sent him the information by touching him on the arm.

"Thanks," he said after he received it. _I hope this is enough for me to solve the mystery of that woman who calls herself "Killer"! _

He then headed upstairs, for his study. As soon as he got there, he shut the door, and re-experienced the memory. In it, he saw what happened through Renesmee's eyes. He saw how Esme died, and more about what the assassin was like.

_I knew it! _He concluded, afterwards. She_ killed Esme! That bitch! I'll never forgive her!_

At the thought of Esme being tortured to death, he shook with anger. His blood was boiling inside, and all his thoughts turned were filled with rage. _How could she do this?_ _Why did she kill Esme?_ _What did we ever do to deserve this? _

_Calm down, _he told himself. _You're not going to get anywhere by being mad._

He took a deep breath, and after he calmed down, he grabbed a notepad and a pen, and wrote down everything that he had experienced in the memory.

_Killer…that can't possibly be her real name _he decided, as he scribbled down everything. _And I don't think I've ever met her before, so we're dealing with a new enemy here. It's a good thing that I keep things like records, old newspapers and photos here. If she's an older vampire like me, I might be able to find something about her in a newspaper. _

He got up, and started to search through the filing cabinets. First he went through records like a list of vampire abilities, list of covens that they had met etc. and he began to look for anything that matched her description.

The clock ticked, and time passed on. Carlisle's search was getting fruitless. He couldn't find anything that matched her in the records, or the list of covens.

_And there's nothing about her in the Volturi files, _he thought. _Maybe she joined them after we fought them? But that seems unlikely; they only had three members for thousands of years. They don't recruit new members that quickly._

He then began to search through the old newspapers. He read through each and every article carefully, so that he wouldn't miss any details, no matter how minor they seemed.

* * *

><p>While Carlisle was busy searching through the newspapers, Alice was with Rosalie in her bedroom. They were dressing each other up as usual.<p>

"Oh!" exclaimed Alice. She had just experienced a vision while she was in front of the mirror, doing her makeup.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked her.

"I just saw..." Alice began. "I saw something…"

She then walked over to the desk, and got a sketchbook and a pencil, and she began to draw the vision that she saw. When it was finished, both of the girls could see that it was not a pretty sight. The drawing was a waist-length portrait of a girl with blood all over her face, and she looked like she was coughing up blood as well. She didn't look like she was in any pain or discomfort, in fact she was smiling. But the unnerving thing was that the girl in the picture was Rosalie.

Carlisle was now multi-tasking. He was searching through the newspapers and the old photos. He hadn't been successful in his search so far. There was still nothing about her in the records from the 1600s or the 1700s.

_Ok so she's not as old as I am _he said in his mind. S_he's got to be younger than me. I think I'll start searching through the old papers and photos from the 1800s now…_

Rosalie stared at the drawing. Her mouth dropped open at how graphic and shocking it was. How could anything like this be in store for her?

"Wha…what does this mean?" she asked Alice in a horrified voice.

"I dunno," Alice replied. "I only see the future, I can't translate it. And besides, there's no as thing as _the _future, only many possible futures. It may not even happen."

"Yeah, but that's not really a comforting thought," Rosalie said. "It _could_ happen, even though it seems so unlikely. And why would I be smiling with blood all over me?"

"I already told you I don't know," Alice repeated.

"Maybe you have to look deeper, and see beyond the blood and violence," Rosalie suggested.

"Maybe," Alice responded. "Look Rose, I'll decode this image later."

And without another word, she left her room with the sketchbook in her hand. She wondered what the vision meant, and she got an idea as she passed by Carlisle's study.

_Rosalie's right_ she thought. _There's probably another meaning to the blood and the smile, something more symbolic. If that's the case, then I'll have to see Carlisle about it. He knows a lot about symbols, and he can help me._

She knocked on the door of his study.

"Come in," Carlisle responded, and she walked in. The study was a mess. There was paper everywhere, and so much of it that you couldn't even see the floor.

"Er…what are you doing?" Alice asked him.

"Researching," he answered. "I might find out who Esme's killer is, but…"

His voice trailed off, when an old photograph caught his eye. He picked it up, and examined it carefully. The photo was old, and it was in black and white, and it was an image from the late 1800s. In the photo, Carlisle had gone back to London one last time as a vampire, before leaving for America, and in the background there was a girl about 18 years of age, with the same white blond hair, and that same cold look in her eyes.

"Looks like I hit the jackpot!" The doctor said, happily, after a long search. "Alice, can you tell everyone there's a meeting tonight? Oh, and what did you want to see me about?"

"Oh never mind," she answered. "I'll tell you at the meeting…."

**That's all for now! I will most likely have Chapter 7 ready next week! And yes, they did have photographs back in the 1800s. **


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness Approaches

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was late, I was on vacation. Plus, I was a bit busy reading Percy Jackson. You wouldn't believe how addictive it is. Enjoy chapter 7 for now!)**

The entire Cullen family (even Renesmee) was in the living room, and they were all sitting down on the couch and armchairs. The scene reminded Carlisle of the meeting they had after Esme died. The atmosphere was calm as usual, because of Jasper's ability.

"So you probably why I'm holding the meeting," Carlisle began. He got up from his seat, and walked over to the center of the room. "I've discovered the identity of the woman who murdered Esme, but before I can tell you more about that, I have to tell you this part."

He then told everyone about what happened after the funeral, and how the assassin tried to kill him. He even told them her name.

"….Luckily, I was able to defend myself against her," he concluded. "I was going to bring her here, so you could scan her mind, Edward, but she got away."

"Wait, so you fought her, right?" said Jasper. "That means you found out whether or not she has an ability right?"

"Well, I don't think she has a special ability," Carlisle told him. "When I fought her, I was able to badly injure her, and she didn't show me anything special."

"So what was she like in battle?" asked Emmett in a curious tone.

"Sadistic," the doctor replied. "She didn't care at all for life or compassion; she was a mindless killer. Anyways, I found more about her."

They were all anxious to hear more, even Edward who probably knew what he was going to say next.

"So did you find?" jasper asked.

Carlisle reached into his pocket, and took out the black and white photo for everyone to see.

"The girl in the background is her," he told his family. "She has the same color of hair, as the murderer I met, and the same cold eyes. The killer I met looked 21; the girl in the photo looks a couple of years younger, maybe 18 or 19, so-

"She must have been changed after this photo was taken?" Edward finished for him.

"Correct," said Carlisle. "Another element in the photo confirms this. If you look closely, you cans see that her eyes are slightly lighter than red."

"Maybe she was a vegetarian at the time?" Bella suggested.

"No way," Renesmee said for the first time. "I saw her kill Esme, and like Carlisle said, she was a total sadist. She said that we were weak and pathetic, and she laughed when Esme screamed during torture, and she mentioned that she hated half-bloods like me. That's probably her reason for killing us."

"Agreed," Carlisle said. _You'd have to fight her to see how evil she really is._

"Now let's get back to the photo. This was taken in London, in the 1800s before I left for America. This means that she's probably born there, just like me."

He then sat down again, which indicated that he was done. As soon as he sat down, everyone started talking, and asking questions at the same time.

"Wait a minute, Killer can't be her real name, right?"

"So how do we find out more about her?"

"How are we going to stop her?"

"If Killer isn't her actual name, then what is?"

Carlisle waited for everyone to quiet down before talking again. "We're just going to have to do more research to find out, and once we do, we can stop her before she does more damage to us. Speaking of research, Alice has something to add to it, don't you Alice?"

Rosalie gulped. She was nervous throughout the entire meeting, and she kept her eyes on Alice.

"Yes, I do" Alice responded, in a rather calm manner. I'm sure you all remember that at the meeting where Esme died, I experienced a vision."

"Oh yeah, and in the vision involved a dark empty place, and a shadow outline of someone," recalled Edward.

"Correct," Alice said to him. "I didn't really know what it meant until now. The outline must be Killer, and that empty place has to be the dark future for us if we don't stop her."

"So she's not going to stop until we're all dead?" Jasper asked.

"In that case, how do we stop her?" Bella said. "I mean, she's already killed Esme, and she tried to kill Renesmee how do we stop her from tearing apart the family?"

"Right now, we're doing all we can," answered Carlisle. "When the time comes, we _will_ fight her, and we _will _do everything we can to ensure our victory. One thing's for sure: she's someone we've never faced before. We've got to have a battle plan ready before we fight, or else we could suffer some severe casualties. Alice, do you have more information?"

Alice nodded, and opened up her sketchbook, and she flipped over to the page where the drawing of Rosalie was. She then held it up for everyone to see. They (especially Emmett) all stared at it in shock when they saw it.

"W-What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked her.

"And why is she smiling when she's got blood all over her?" Renesmee added.

"It means that Rosalie is next," Alice told everyone. "The murderer will most likely pick Rosalie as her next target. And as for the smile…well….I don't know why she's doing it, but Rosalie does. The answer to why she's smiling at death is inside her, and I'm sure she'll find it, even if it takes a while."

_And there's something else I should probably tell them _she thought. _But….I don't really have the heart to do it…_

"Don't worry Rose, I'll make sure that nobody hurts you," Emmett said, placing his arm around Rosalie's shoulders, but that didn't make her feel any better. "Besides, there's only one of her, and eight of us. She's so outnumbered."

"Emmett, you should never underestimate your opponent," Carlisle warned him. "You must always act as if they have the upper hand, even when it's the complete opposite. Otherwise, you will be defeated."

Emmett rolled his eyes. He usually appreciated his father's wisdom, but he couldn't see why the old man was so strict when it came to battle strategies. After all, what could be a better strategy than pure strength?

"That vision is a warning," Carlisle said to his daughter. "You must be very careful from now on, until we capture and/or kill the murderer. Killer's very sneaky, and she'll try to give you the element of surprise. Don't let her do that. And my advice applies to all of you, not just Rose. Be careful. All right, meeting's over!"

Everyone got up from their seats, and left the living room, except for Rosalie who walked over to the window. She looked out, and saw that the gray clouds were coming in.

_There's a storm approaching, _she thought. _Dark times are ahead of us, and I might wind up dead. This is so-_

"Rose," someone called out to her. She turned around, and saw Emmett.

"What is it?" she asked miserably.

"Don't worry," he told her. "It's all going to be fine. You won't die; I'll make sure of it. Anyone who wants to kill you will have to go through me first!"

"But the future said so!" Rosalie replied. "And how can I fight fate? This is so not fair! I'm finally happy, and now I'm supposed to die!"

She gazed at Emmett, and looked like she was about to cry.

"We'll get through it together!" Emmett told her. "No matter what happens, as long as we have each other, we'll make it! Just keep holding on, and we'll be fine!"

"Are….are you sure?" Rosalie asked him.

"Yes, I am quite sure of it" he said with a smile. "And if it makes you feel better, I'll be your personal bodyguard, and I'll make sure that nothing touches you! I love you Rose, and I'll never let you die!"

"All right."

He then wrapped around in his arms, and they shared a passionate kiss in front of the window, before the storm. Neither of them were aware of it, but Alice was watching them from the hallway.

_I feel so bad for them _she thought. _There was something I should have told them, but if I did, it would break their heart! But still, the information that I omitted was crucial, and I should tell them. But I have to emotionally prepare myself first! _

She took a deep breath, and walked into the living room. _This is it, Alice! You can do it, it's not rocket science!_

"Guys," she said to them, breaking up their kiss. "There's something I have to tell you…."

**That's all for chapter 7! Tune in next week for chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8: Flashback

**(Author's note: Sorry this was late. I was busy with other things, and I had to rewrite some parts in order to make sure that everything was perfect. Here's chapter 8!) **

As soon as she spoke, Rosalie and Emmett broke up their kiss.

"Guys," she said to them. "There's something I have to tell you.

"What is it?" Emmett asked her, with a tiny hint of nervousness in his voice. "It's not a vision again, is it?"

"No, it's…." she took another deep breath. "I just wanted to say that…Emmett is right. You'll make it through together.

_And good luck with that, _she added silently. _According to my research that I did before the meeting, the blood symbolized life, and when the blood left her body, it meant life leaving her. Rosalie's going to die, but how will she take it? I'm having trouble accepting it myself. She's my sister, and I don't want to suddenly lose her, the way I lost Esme._

Alice then walked away from the living room, feeling guilty for not telling them what the vision actually meant.

* * *

><p>Killer was still blacked out on the bed, and even though she was unconscious, she began to get some flashbacks about what happened before she became an assassin.<p>

The girl sat up from her bed and looked up. It was very late at night. Her two brothers (that she shared her room with) were all sleep, but for some reason she wasn't that sleepy. She got up from the bed, and tip toed to the kitchen for a glass of water. On the way there, she heard a conversation going on between her parents.

"….That bill too? I completely forgot about that. Are you sure we can pay it on time?"

"We're doing our best aren't we? I'm working my hardest as a housekeeper, and you're doing your best managing the store."

"But the need for money is just so demanding. Besides the bills, we have to pay for other essentials."

"I know what you mean. The children are growing up. Lili's old clothes don't fit her anymore. I don't know how I'm going to afford new ones."

The girl turned around, and started to walk back, but the floorboards creaked.

"Hang on, I think somebody's at the door."

Her father got up, and opened the door. He was a bit surprised to see her there.

"Lili, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was going to get a glass of water, and then I heard your conversation about me being the reason you're so broke," she blurted out.

"That's not true," her father said. "Neither you nor your siblings are the reason. We simply don't have that much money. Don't blame yourself for it; it's not your fault."

"Really?" Lili asked. The kitchen was lit by a two candles, and the light coming from them wasn't very bright, but they were enough to make her features visible. Her light blond hair was kept at shoulder-length, and instead of having cold red eyes, she had gray ones.

Her father smiled. "Really. And I'm sure that we'll manage to afford everything…somehow. We'll all be fine as long as we have each other."

"Don't worry about us," her mother added. "I'm sure that if we work extra hard, we'll be able to make the money. Go back to sleep now, Lili."

Lili nodded. She closed the kitchen door, and went back to her room.

* * *

><p>Nighttime was approaching, and the streets of London were getting darker. Lili crept out from the dim alleyway, and scanned across the street.<p>

_There's not a lot of people here_ she observed. _This could make my job a bit hard. _

Just then, a man staggered out of the bar that was across the street. He was talking to himself, and his speech was slurred.

_He's drunk _she realized. Lili walked over to the man, and considering how drunk he was, it took no effort for her to take his wallet.

_This job as a pickpocket is getting easier and easier, _she thought, before getting out of there, in case anyone saw her….

Killer woke up. She got up from the bed, and changed from the catsuit into jeans, and a tank top. She removed her mask as well. After she got dressed, Killer turned on her laptop.

'_Everything will be fine as long as we have each other,' _she remembered_. Hmph. Dad is so naïve. We weren't "fine." In fact, we were far from it. Even though we had each other, the family still struggled to pay for everything, and it all got worse when Dad died. Mom died a few months later, and after that, my brothers and I were sent to (separate) orphanages. And…after the orphanage, I had to join a thieving gang, and become a pickpocket just to survive. _

After the internet loaded, she decided to send the Volturi a report about Esme's death, and how she tried to kill Carlisle, but failed. Right after she sent it to them, a message appeared in her inbox, and when she opened it, it read:

_So Esme's dead. Good job. Too bad you couldn't kill her husband as well. Do not underestimate them next time. Good luck with your assignment._

Killer wrote back: _Don't worry. Soon they'll all be dead. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show_.

The Volturi replied with: _In that case, I look forward to the ending. Bye, for now_.

After reading it, she deleted all the messages, so that she won't be found out, if her email account gets hacked.

_I should get some rest for now, _Killer decided. _In my injured state, I won't be able to kill anyone. It will be best to attack them some time later, when I'm all healed. _

A week later, things at the Cullen house were still far from normal. Carlisle was now spending most of his time researching, and writing down battle strategies in his notebook, Alice wasn't as cheerful, as she used to be, Rosalie didn't talk much, and only answered when she was being spoken to first, and Emmett was now being very protective of her.

On this particular day, Rosalie and Emmett were going hunting, and Alice had insisted on tagging along. It was a quiet trip to the national park. Nobody really said anything on the way there, or when they were setting up camp.

The only person to really enjoy the hunt was Emmett, who was chasing a grizzly bear. He was gaining on it, and for the first time since the meeting, he seemed happy.

"How ironic," Alice said out loud, as she watched him. "You'd think that he wouldn't like grizzlies after getting mauled by one, but his favorite food is grizzly."

"Yeah," agreed Rosalie.

"So you remember last week, when we had that meeting, and I predicted that you're the next target?" Alice said, trying to sound casual.

"What about it?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, I didn't tell you the most crucial detail," Alice admitted. She then told her the truth about her vision, and why she didn't want to tell her at first.

"….I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," apologized Alice. "I just didn't want to break the news to you, because I didn't want to make you feel-

"That's enough," Rosalie interrupted. "And I'm not mad at you. Really...I'm not."

"You'll probably want to tell this to Emmett, I'll leave you two alone to talk" Alice said to her, and without another word, she went back to camp.

Rosalie watched Emmett kill the grizzly bear, and drain it of blood. After that, he started to go after a second grizzly. She decided to tell him what Alice said.

"Emmett,-

"Not now, Rose. Wait until after I kill it."

"But it's-

Emmett was enjoying himself too much with the hunting. He was too busy chasing down the bear, to let himself be distracted. He was catching up to the bear, but before he could kill it, a kunais flew out from the tree that was in front of the bear, and it hit the animal in the eye, killing it. Before he could do anything about it, a figure in a black catsuit and mask, leapt out the tree, and bit the grizzly on the neck.

"Ugh, this stuff tastes like crap," complained the figure. "No wonder you 'vegetarians' are so pathetic. You probably know who I am, so-

"Of course, I know!" Emmett said. "You're the murderer that's going to kill Rose, but I won't let you harm her!"

_How did she follow us here without being detected? _He wondered as he pulled the kunai out of the bear's bloody eye, and got ready to fight.

**As Bugs Bunny would say, that's all folks! Chapter 9 will be out next week! **


	9. Chapter 9: Emmett Fights Back

**Author's Note: Sorry, this was one day late. I had to do some last minute editing to make sure this story was as perfect. One of the readers recently said that Emmett should "kill the assassin! Make sure she suffers for what she did to Esme!" I'm going to respond to that by saying: "Don't worry, justice will be served...eventually." Enjoy chapter 9 for now.) **

Killer narrowed her eyes at the two vampires.

_They don't look very powerful, _she thought. _This will be a breeze. _

But then, she recalled what Aro had once told her before about underestimating the enemy, and her mistake when she fought Carlisle.

_Remember, even the greatest warrior can fall when they get overconfident _she told herself. _So don't let your pride get in the way this time, no matter how hard it may be! _

She took out her whip, and was ready to take them both down, but before anyone could respond, Rosalie pulled Emmett away from there, and they ran, with Killer hot on their heels.

"Why are we running away?" Emmett asked his wife, as she led him behind a bush, which was right on the edge of the clearing.

Rosalie raised a finger to her lips. "Quiet. I think I bought us some more time."

"You mind telling me why we're hiding?" Emmett asked again.

Without a second of hesitation, Rosalie quickly told him about the true meaning of Alice's vision.

"So you really are the next target!" Emmett said, after Rosalie told him everything.

"And the next to die," Rosalie added, matter-of-factly.

"I-I see…"

Emmett was taking some more time to digest all this information, when all of a sudden, a bunch of shurikens flew in their direction, but they managed to jump away from the bush, and into the clearing.

"Well, well this is just what I expected from a bunch of worthless trash like you," Killer said, when she found them. "Running away instead of fighting. Unfortunately for you, hiding isn't going to help, because my job is to hunt you down, and kill you no matter what!"

Emmett glared at the assassin, and if looks could kill, Killer would have dropped dead right there.

"You killed Esme, and you're the reason that Rosalie's in danger," he said, in a very angry tone. "I'm going to put an end to this right now, by killing you!"

"Emmett-

"Get out of her, Rose!" he told her. "I don't care what Alice said, I won't let you die!"

"But-

"NOW!" he barked. There was something about his voice that was so commanding that Rosalie just had to listen. She headed back to camp.

"You know I'm going to kill her once I kill you," the assassin said. "You haven't prevented her death, you're only delayed it."

"You're right," growled Emmett. "Once I kill you, it will never happen."

He then lunged at Killer. He concentrated his strength into his right fist, and tried to punch her in the jaw, but she smirked, as if she had already anticipated that move. She easily avoided the attack by jumping back.

She laughed. "Nice moves, too bad they won't save you."

Killer took out a smoke bomb, and threw it at him. Unfortunately, Emmett was not used to those weapons, so he got caught up in the smoke. The assassin took that chance to throw some shurikens at him. Since he couldn't see through the smoke, he got hit.

_I have to get out of here! _Emmett realized. _Before she does something worse than pelting me with shurikens!_

He used his super-speed to get out of the smoke, and once he was out, he found himself looking at Killer.

"I'm going to give you what you deserve," he said.

"Then stop talking, and start fighting," she shot back. "Let's see what you can do!"

"Fine! You asked for it!"

Emmett ran towards her, and raised his fist, but instead of punching her, he punched the earth beneath her, which created cracks. The cracks got bigger, until the jagged rocks from below sprung up, and unless she got out of its way, they would crush her.

Killer leapt forwards into the air, and straight at Emmett. She took out a couple of shurikens, and hurled them at him. This time, Emmett was ready. He took out the kunai that he picked up earlier, and parried the incoming attacks. Then, he had a brilliant idea: he was going to give Killer a taste of her own medicine. He picked up the shurikens, and threw them at her, knowing that she couldn't dodge them in mid-air.

He was right. Although she was able to move her arms to protect her vital organs (and she did that), she was still hit. When she landed a couple of feet in front of him, he could see that she was cut, and bleeding.

"You asked me to bring it on, and I did" he asked her. "How did I do?"

"Not bad," she replied, coolly. "But it's still not enough to beat me."

She took out her whip, and aimed for his neck. Emmett was quick enough to dodge the attack by crouching, and he responded to her attack by trying to kick her in the chest, but Killer was managed to duck in the nick of time.

_I can't keep fighting like this! _She thought. _I barely dodged his last attack. I need a strategy. Hmmm….aha! I've got it!_

Emmett tried to hit her with some of his close-range punches and kicks, and Killer blocked them. The fight had taken a turn, and now she was on defense, and she wasn't attacking at all. Emmett's attacks were getting faster, and he was trying to bring her down with a power kick. All she could do was prevent them from hitting her, and it was taking up a lot of her energy.

_All she's doing at this point is blocking my attacks, or dodging them _he thought. _My last attack must have really gotten to her somehow. All I have to do is pack all of my strength into one hit, and it will be enough to bring her down. I'm feeling energetic right now; I can probably do this forever!_

Killer's dodging was getting a bit slow. She was still dodging his moves, of course, but now she started panting, as if she had no energy left. Emmett took this as the signal that he was begging to tire her. He then concentrated his strength into his fist, and he aimed it at her abdomen. She tried to dodge it as usual, but she wasn't quick enough, and got hit. She fell back, and landed against a tree.

Emmett used his super-speed to run in front of her. He took out the kunai, and for the first time, he noticed that the weapon had an unusual, sweet forest scent to it. The smell reminded him of the perfume that Rosalie sometimes used, except that hers smelled like more like roses, and a lot less potent.

_Perfume! That's it! _He realized. _That's how she was able to follow us without being detected! She must have used perfume to hide her scent, and just to be extra careful, she sprayed it onto her weapons as well! _

"You tried to kill me with this," he told her. "Now I'm going to repay the favor by killing you with the exact same weapon!"

Killer smirked. Then she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he demanded. "You're about to die, so why are you laughing about it?"

"Ha ha ha ha! You fell right into my trap," she answered, and took out her whip. She flicked it at Emmett's arm, and since she did it at such a close range, he couldn't prevent what happened next. The whip was able to sever his arm (below the elbow). The arm fell onto the ground, and blood gushed out of the un-severed stump. He immediately collapsed to his knees in pain.

"You…evil…bitch!" he gasped. "So….that...that was…your plan?"

"Correct," she responded. "I faked that fact that I was getting tired, and I let myself get hit, so that you would play your trump card. I knew that you had your guard down because you thought I was defeated, so I took that opportunity to unleash my whip on you. Oh, and please don't struggle; you'll only make yourself weaker."

I can't believe it, but s_he's right! _He thought. _I've lost a lot of blood, and that just sapped my strength. I can't even fight back. _

"Now then, Emmett" she said to him, sounding pleased with herself. "Say goodbye to life, and hello to your dark future!"

She raised her whip, and-

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" someone shouted.

Killer lowered her weapon. She turned around to see Rosalie Hale, picking up a shuriken from the ground, and throwing it at her, to distract her from Emmett. Killer yawned, and used her whip to slice the weapons while they were mid-air, so that they never even touched her.

"YOU HURT EMMETT, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

**That's all for now! **


	10. Chapter 10: Rosalie's Choice

**(Author's note: Ok, I know this is really late. Sorry, again. It's just that I've been so incredibly busy, and I had to edit it several times before releasing it, to make sure that it was perfect. enjoy the 10th chapter, everyone! And thank you to all the readers out there! The story couldn't have made it this far without you!) **

The atmosphere at camp was quiet and peaceful. It almost seemed like a normal hunting session. Alice was sitting inside the tent, and she was checking the time on her cellphone.

_It's been quite a while since I left them alone to talk_, she thought. _I hope everything is okay. _

Just then, a vision came to her. In her mind, she saw Emmett lying on the ground, in a pool of blood.

_No! _she thought. _First Rosalie, and now Emmett? I've got to help him! This is definitely the work of "Killer!"_

Then she paused, and remembered that her power is affected by choices. If she helped him, she could save him from death, but she could also call for help from her family (especially Edward), so that they could come here, kill her, and end the whole cycle.

_Gotta make my mind up, _she thought. _Which option should I pick?_

* * *

><p>Rosalie was shaking with anger when she saw what the assassin has done to Emmett. She was appalled, and couldn't believe that someone she loved had been beaten to a pulp, like this. Her breathing became faster, and she clenched her fists. Anger poured through her so much, that without even thinking it through, she rushed forward, and tried to give Killer a roundhouse kick, but failed when Killer threw her to the ground with a flip <strong>(like in judo).<strong>

Then she threw a smoke bomb at Rosalie, which unfortunately distracted her, because like Emmett, she wasn't used to such weapons. The distraction was just enough to allow Killer to take out a kunai, and give her some minor cuts on the arm. After she was done with that, she gave Rosalie a punch to the abdomen.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" Emmett threatened, when he saw what happened once the smoke has cleared. "And you Rose, why did you come back?"

"Because I love you," she answered. "I realized that I couldn't just run and save my own life while you were fighting a losing battle. I'm the one who's supposed to die, and I don't want any more deaths."

Hearing her say that, reminded Killer of what Esme said when she fought Esme, who had said the same thing about protecting your loved ones.

"You're all the same," she said quietly, as if she was talking to herself, and not the Cullens. "You would do anything to save one another. So Rosalie, are you going to avenge him, or something? Even though he's not –oh wait, he will be dead soon."

Rosalie glanced at Emmett, and she could see that he looked terrible. His hair was all messed up, and he was all bruised and battered.

_I can't believe this, _she thought. _All he wanted to do was protect me, and now look what happened. If only I could go back in time, and change my mind, he wouldn't be in this state._

Her eyes then flickered from Killer to Emmett, and she got more determined by the minute.

_He's always been the one protecting me. Now, I'm going to do the same thing for him. No more hiding, and no more running away! _

"Rosalie…please just leave," pleaded Emmett. "I don't want to see you die in front of me. Just go, and save yourself."

His wife took another look at him, and then bared her fangs at Killer. Normally, she wasn't the type of person to get into a fight, but seeing Emmett injured like this triggered a sudden change.

"Avenge him..." she repeated in a flat voice. "I guess you could put it that way."

"I see," replied Killer. "But all your efforts will be in vain. Even if I somehow go down, there will be reinforcements, and they _will _take you out. You've been warned."

"That's enough," Rosalie told her.

"You're right," agreed Killer. "I should be destroying you right now, in front of your beloved husband."

Emmett watched as they both got into fighting stance, glaring at each other.

"Why?" he asked ruefully. "Why did you have to come back, Rose? If you stay away, you could have at least saved yourself!"

* * *

><p>Alice turned off the phone, and slipped it into her pocket. She got up, and stepped out of the tent.<p>

As soon as she was outside, she sensed Emmett's scent, and followed it.

_I'm going to help Emmett _she decided. _He's in danger, and I'm not going to_ _stand by, and let him deal with it. We'll get another chance to capture Killer, and with all our powers combined together, we'll defeat her! _

* * *

><p>Rosalie gave him a small smile. "Because I'm sick of being the girl who has to be protected. I was never a good fighter. Often times, I had to stay off the battlefield, like the time Victoria sought revenge. I was always the one in the background, watching the rest of the family fight. I don't want to be a burden anymore; I want to fight, and prove that I'm not just a pretty face."<p>

"B-But…" protested Emmett.

"Save your strength," she finished for him. "Don't talk. If you truly love me, then trust me, and let me do what I need to do."

"Well, isn't this touching?" Killer sneered. "Even if you use your best moves-

"You know, I don't normally confess this," Rosalie interrupted. "But I'm stronger than you think. I have been training, you know."

"Really?" Emmett asked, sounding a bit surprised and impressed at the same time.

"Yep, I've been keeping it a secret," Rosalie answered. "I have been waiting for the right moment to tell you."

"In that case, let's put your training to the test" Killer told her. She then strapped the whip around her waist, like a belt, and while she did that, Rosalie ran a couple of yards away from her, and picked up some of the shurikens on the ground.

_These would probably come in handy_ she thought, as she reached for the last ones.

"Rule one in battle," a voice said. "Never take your eyes off the enemy."

Rosalie looked up, and saw Killer raising a leg to kick her, but Rosalie got out of the way just in time.

"Not bad," Killer said. "For someone like _you_."

"I have the strength to match my beauty," she replied. "And get ready to be impressed."

Killer didn't say anything. She tried to give Rosalie another kick, but she was able to dodge it this time. She moved to punch Rose in the head, but she was able to block it, and jump a few yards backward. Then, Rosalie took out a shuriken, and threw it at the assassin's face. Killer smirked. She tried to duck by tilting her head sideways, but she wasn't as quick as she thought she was, and so Killer ended up with a cut on her cheek.

This angered her. How could someone like Rosalie even scratch her? After all, judging from the pictures that Aro gave her, she looked like the kind of person that spent more time on their hair and makeup, than training. Was she really much stronger? Or was it simply dumb luck?

"I'll have your head for that!" she screamed. _And why did she just throw one shuriken? Especially when she could have done more damage….Is she…playing with me?_

Killer took out some kunais, and hurled them at Rosalie, who was able to dodge them, by stepping aside, and while Rosalie was distracted, she was able to hit her with a classic kick to the stomach. Rosalie flew through the air, and landed beside Emmett.

"I'm going to send you both to hell together!" she told them, as she unleashed the whip. Then she started walking towards them.

"You know, I wouldn't be too sure about that" a voice said.

To her annoyance, somebody leapt out of the bushes behind Rosalie and Emmett, and it turned out to be Alice.

"Great, these bugs are coming out of nowhere," muttered the assassin.

"Looks like I made the right decision to come here," Alice said as she landed.

"Oh thank god you're here," Rosalie said to her, as she got up. "Alice, take Emmett (don't forget his arm), get out of here, and once you get home tell them what happened."

Alice nodded. She picked up his severed arm, and took off her hoodie, and used it to tie the arm to the unsevered stump. Then she grabbed him and they headed for the woods.

"Hey, get back here!" said Killer, trying to go after them, but Rosalie stopped her.

"I am your opponent," she said, in a bold voice. "You'll have to go through me first!"

**That's all folks! Sorry if Rosalie seemed a bit out of character. I think that she deserved more character development, and since Stephenie Meyer didn't give it to her, I did. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Conclusion

**(Author's Note: I know, this is late. I'm sorry. I was sick for a few days, so I had to stop writing, and take care of my health. Then, I had some writers block, but I was able to overcome that, and release this chapter. Enjoy, and I'll do my best next time to meet the deadline.) **

_I finally know now, _Rosalie thought when she stood up to the assassin. _I'm going to fight (and possibly die) right here, on the battlefield, proving my worth. I've always been such a burden to everyone, but that's all gonna change right here, and right now! _

Killer glared at Rosalie, and her red eyes were burning with hatred.

_Crap, I was so close! _ She thought. _I would've caught up with them, and killed Emmett, if it wasn't for her blocking my way! Of course, _I'm_ partly to blame. If I fought more seriously, I could've killed her before Alice interfered. I thought she was going to be easy, so I kind of underestimated her. _

Without another word, Killer took out her whip, and rushed at the vampire. She raised it, and aimed for her heart. Rosalie was able to avoid the hit by jumping back, and she tried to counter-attack by throwing more shurikens at her, but once again Killer managed to slice them while they were still mid-air.

"You'll never beat me," she told Rosalie. "And do you know why?"

"Why?" Rosalie responded, a bit curious to know.

"Because of my special weapon," answered Killer. "This whip can cut through anything."

_Up to steel _she added silently. _If it's harder than steel, then it won't work. _

While Rosalie was processing the new information, Killer took her chance. She rushed forward again, and since Rosalie was a bit distracted, she didn't dodge in time, Killer was able to give Rosalie a kick in the abdomen, which sent her flying a few yards, causing her to hit her head against a rock.

* * *

><p>Emmett and Alice ran through the forest. They had just gotten to their campsite, and Emmett insisted on resting for a few minutes, while Alice packed up their stuff.<p>

_So this is what it's come to _Alice thought, as she stuffed everything into a duffel bag. _This is how the prediction will end. Rosalie's going to die, and who knows what's going to happen to the rest of the family. This situation CANNOT get any worse._

"Let's go Emmett," she said. "Hey, are you feeling ok? You look really pale, even for a vampire."

"I'm fine," he lied.

Then Alice noticed that the hoodie tied around his elbow was stained with blood.

"Oh my god, you're experiencing severe blood loss!" she realized. "This is bad; very bad! C'mon let's get out of here!"

* * *

><p>Rosalie stood up, and coughed up blood. She could also feel the blood from her head injury flow down her cheeks. She could see the assassin in front of her, raising her whip. Before she knew it, Rosalie had gotten a cut on her chest.<p>

She staggered back, and dropped to her knees. "So that's why you'll beat me? Because you've got a special weapon?"

"Correct," Killer replied. "You're not too dumb for a weakling. Your ways of hand-to-hand fighting are so outdated."

Rosalie watched as the assassin approached. She closed her eyes. _This is it! I'm going to die! Why does it have to end like this? I decided to fight in order to prove to myself that I'm not a complete pretty face, but…the only thing it proved was that even at a time like this…I can't….._

As Killer got closer, she remembered a training session she saw Emmett do with Carlisle.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~

The weather was cloudy as usual, and it was slightly darker in the woods near the Cullen mansion. Carlisle had just hit a pressure point on Emmett, and he winced in pain.

"I got you again," he said, sounding as calm as ever. "It's nothing fatal, of course, but-

"Don't give up, Emmett!" Rosalie encouraged. Today, she was watching them train, and she was also cheering on her husband.

Emmett glanced at her. "Heh, I'll get him this time."

"You know Emmett," Carlisle started. "When you fight, don't just use random moves. Use your greatest ability to counter theirs. For instance, yours is strength. You could have used that against me by-

"Yeah, whatever" Emmett interrupted, sounding impatient and eager to win. "I'm going to come at you again, and this time I'll own you with my super-strength."

~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~

Rosalie opened her eyes, and saw Killer right in front of her with the whip.

"Any last words?" Killer asked.

"Yeah, I do" answered Rosalie, and just then she got a crazy idea. She was going to use her greatest ability to her advantage. There was just one problem: she never attempted this before, and it probably wouldn't even work.

_In this moment, anything is worth a try! _She thought.

Then, Rosalie tried her best to sound persuasive, which wasn't very hard since she had the second best voice in the family. "Please…tell me who you are. That's the least you can do for me. Please…"

Killer hesitated. It was true that she sometimes lets people know who she is before they die, but she never actually told them her true identity.

* * *

><p>"How many more miles do you have to go?" Emmett panted. He had stopped for another few seconds to rest.<p>

"Stop exaggerating, it's not 'miles,' " Alice replied. Before Emmett had a chance to say anything back, he dropped to the ground. Luckily for him, he was able to use his good arm to stop the fall.

_This is NOT good! _ Alice thought. _I've got to get him home ASAP! But how? _

Just then, she heard a few gunshots nearby. Thinking it was something bad, she told Emmett to hide behind a tree while she checked it out.

It turned out to be a human shooting the wildlife, and Alice sighed with relief. Then, she spotted his truck next to him, and had an idea.

She used her super speed to sneak behind the guy, and knock him out. After he was unconscious, she reached into his pocket, and took out his car keys.

"Let's go!" she called out to Emmett, and he emerged from his hiding spot.

"Get into the car," she said. "I'll drive."

"Isn't this-

"Yes, it's stealing!" Alice admitted. "But this is an emergency! Besides, we'll remove the liscence plate. As for our car, we'll get it later. Can we just leave?"

Emmett nodded, and got in.

* * *

><p>"Look at me," Rosalie said to the assassin. She straightened out her hair, and wiped the dirt off her face. "I've already lost the fight. Considering the state I'm in, I'll probably die at any second. Please tell me who you are."<p>

To her surprise, Killer obeyed and took a good look at her.

…_.beautiful…_she thought. _It's just pure beauty. She looks out of this world, for someone who's bleeding, and-_

"Now, tell me who you are" commanded Rosalie.

"My…my name is Lilith Parker," Killer told her, in a slightly dazed tone.

"And why are you after us?" Rosalie asked, sounding rather tired this time. She used up quite a bit of energy with all that sweet talking.

"I…I'm hired…" answered Killer. Her mind was slowly returning to reality after the (minor) mind control. "What the hell is going on?"

Rosalie smiled. "Oh, nothing." _I'm just exposing you for who you really are. I might not be the best fighter, but I can use my brains (and beauty) to get what I want._ She placed her hand into her pocket, and pressed the send button.

Then, it all came back to Lilith. _Why did I just tell her that? Now she knows...oh wait, it doesn't matter. She's about to die. _

"Where were we?" she said out loud, eyeing the cut across Rosalie's chest. It was bleeding, but it wasn't enough to reach her heart. "Oh, yes. Now die!"

Lilith charged forward, flicked her whip, and gave Rosalie another slash in her chest, but this time, instead of targeting the heart, Lilith had slashed her aorta.

Blood poured out like a fountain. It was everywhere. It got onto the ground, the nearby plants, and her clothing.

_Looks like this is it for me _Rosalie thought, as she hit the ground. _I've done everything I could. In the end, I've proved that I'm not such a pretty face after all. I was able to use my greatest ability to get very valuable information, which could save everyone's lives._

_Carlisle always said that greatest weapon anyone could possess was their own mind. I think I used that today. _

She didn't even have the time to close her eyes. The last thing she remembered was seeing Lilith take out a cigarette lighter.

Lilith scowled when she saw a smile on Rosalie's body. _Why is she so happy? I just killed her! She won't be so happy when I light her on fire! _

Lilith was about to do it when something shiny caught her eye, and Lilith noticed Rosalie's diamond engagement ring. She remembered that diamonds were the one of the hardest substances on the planet.

_It could be a useful weapon _she thought, ripping it off from her finger and pocketing it. Then, she took out a cigarette, and lit it before lighting the body on fire as well.

**That's all for this week! That wasn't too violent, was it? **


	12. Chapter 12: Carlisle's Research

**(Author's Note: This is the edited version of chapter 12. the old version kind of sucked so I had to update it. Enjoy. I will be updating chapter 13 as well.) **

After she lit the body on fire, Lilith ran away from the burning forest as quickly as her legs would carry her because fire was _very_ dangerous to vampires. If she wasn't careful, she could kill herself. While she was running, Lilith saw a motorbike, and there was no one in sight.

_I think I'll "borrow"_ _this _she thought. _They'll never catch me. _

She quickly got on the bike, and started driving.

* * *

><p>Carlisle's home office was dim as usual. The blinds were drawn and the only light in the room came from the computer. His desk was a mess. There were papers and post-it notes scattered all over it, and there was an open notebook full of battle plans on it as well. Carlisle was busy reading an article on the Internet, and at the same time he was copying the important parts onto Microsoft Word.<p>

_I'll go back to the battle plans I was working on later, _he thought as he highlighted a few lines while he was reading. _Right now, I have to do some research on our murderer. If you know more about her, you can find her motives, and once you know the motives, you'll have an easier time fighting against them in battle. _

Carlisle closed the Internet browser, and saved the word file. Then, he read over it again. _Everything seems to be good_, he thought. The doctor took out his cellphone again, and replayed the recording.

_Good thing Rosalie was able to get this information, _he thought, as he listened to it. _And good thing Alice had the sense to send it to me. Otherwise, the situation would be worse. So I guess "Killer" (or should I say Lilith) was hired by the Volturi to kill us all. I knew the Volturi hated us for being vegetarians, and for not joining them. But I didn't think they would act so soon…_

When the recording finished, he saved the file again, and then printed it. _I guess this is war. Even thought I sort of a pacifist and I don't really want to find, it still has to happen. We must defend ourselves._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the comfort oh his own hone, Edward was sitting on the couch in the living room, and he was watching TV. Bella was beside him, and she was reading one of Renesmee's books. Edward had the remote, and he was constantly changing the channel.<p>

"Well, there's nothing good on TV," he announced. Then he turned his attention to Bella. "Are you reading_ Wuthering Heights _again?"

"No," she replied. "I'm trying something different this time. I'm reading _The Hobbit_. It's better than I thought it would be."

Edward changed the channel again, hoping to see something good on TV. This time, he was so bored that he actually turned to the news. The program was starting, and the anchorwoman spoke.

"After being held at gunpoint by a group of fanboys, Michael Bay and Steven Spielberg have agreed to remake Transformers 3, so that Megan Fox would be in it, instead of Rosie What's-her-name. In other news, Justin Bieber has been found dead. Rumor has it that he died because of-

The anchorwoman got cut off, and the program changed completely. "We interrupt this show, with breaking news. Earlier today, a forest fire occurred in the Washington Olympic area. We are going to go live right now with Bob."

That interruption immediately caught his attention, and his eyes were glued to the screen as he watched the live on the scene report with Bob.

"Police are investigating this fire," Bob was saying. "They don't have any leads, but they can conclude that the fire was intentional. Because of the wet climate here, it's unlikely for a fire to occur naturally. Someone torched the forest, and if you have any information that could possibly help with the investigation, please step forward."

Edward turned off the TV, and turned to Bella. He could see that she knew it too. She had put her book down, and her eyes were full of concern.

"Washington Olympic area..." she said, sounding as if she was talking to herself rather than her husband. "That's were Rosalie, Emmett and Alice were! That someone who started the fire must have been Killer!"

Edward nodded in agreement. "Vampires only start fires were they kill somebody. Killer, she must've….oh my god! Rosalie! She must've been the victim! Remember Alice's vision?"

"Yes," Bella said, sounding breathless like she had been running a marathon. "It must have come true….and Rosalie, she must be…."

"Dead," Edward finished for her.

"Yeah," Bella responded sadly. "I can't believe it."

Right then, the front door opened. Alice and Emmett walked in. Emmett still looked pale, but his arm was nearly re-attached. Alice on the other hand, looked extremely tired.

"What happened?" Bella asked them. "Why is Emmett so badly injured?"

Alice told them everything. Even though she talked quickly, she made sure that she didn't miss anything important. She revealed everything to them. From telling the truth to Rosalie, to her decision to save Emmett, to stealing a car and ditching it when they drove it to their own vehicle.

As soon as she finished, Emmett realized something important.

"Why isn't Rosalie here?" he asked everyone. "Don't tell me-

"I'm so sorry, Emmett" interrupted his brother. "She…she's _dead._ Alice's vision it..it came true…"

"No, It can't be" Emmett said. He was clearly in denial. "She can't die. She sounded fine when she told me that she would fight Killer, she can't just die like that!"

"Emmett," his brother began. "I know how hard it is. The closer you are to someone, the harder it is for you to accept their death, but you have to. You can't just continue living your life, pretending Rosalie is still alive when you know deep down she's dead." _I know how you feel. I felt the same kind of loss when I thought that Bella had committed suicide when I left her. _

Emmett ignored him. "No, this can't be happening!..."

* * *

><p>The file was printed, and Carlisle looked at it for a second. Then he reached into his filing cabinet, and took out a folder with the word CLASSIFIED in red letters stamped on it, before opening the door, and walking out.<p>

* * *

><p>Lilith unlocked the door to her apartment room. She had ditched that motorbike, and left it in a junkyard. the assassin went to her room, took off her mask, and flopped down onto the bed. She took out her Android phone, selected notes, and opened the hit list.<p>

_Two people are dead so far_, she thought as she crossed out Rosalie's picture. _It's going to take a while to kill all seven of them. Too bad I couldn't kill Emmett as well. _

She scrolled through the hit list, wondering who she should eliminate next. _I would love to get revenge on Carlisle for beating me last time. _

Then somebody's picture caught her eye. _Perfect! That's going to be my next victim! _

Lilith closed the hit list page on her phone, and wondered if she would have to send the Volturi another report about how the job was going, or if she should just call them instead. But before she could actually make a decision, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh Caius, it's you."

"So how's the assignment going?" her superior asked. "Wait, let me get Aro on the line too."

After a few seconds, Aro came on. "How's the assignment, Lilith?"

"It's fine," she replied casually. _Even though I'm a bit tired from that last fight, but it's normal for me. My energy levels were always below standard, but I think I can manage. _"But it is going a little slow though. I mean, it's been over a week, and the only ones I've been able to kill are Esme and Rosalie."

"That's ok," Aro told her, sounding calm and cool like he always is. "The Cullen clan contains nine, well seven now that two is dead, but it doesn't change the fact that they're super strong. It's going to take a while to kill them all, even for you."

"Allright," Lilith said. "But this isn't going to be easy. And this is just a hunch, but I think you should have Plan B ready, just in case."

"We're way ahead of you," Caius told her. "We're already working on it, and if those Cullens ever get involved with that…well it's not going to be good for them!"

"Oh, and Lilith, you need to send me a report about Esme and Rosalie's death," Aro said, as if he was on cue.

_Crap! _The assassin thought. _I already told him it was Rosalie and Esme! Why does he need another formal report? God, I hate it when he gets so business-like!_

"I gotta go now," Lilith said to them, and then hung up.

* * *

><p>Emmett hadn't felt this bad since he got attack by a bear, and that was decades ago. Rosalie's death made him feel very sad, and angry at the same time.<p>

_That bitch! I'll kill her if it's the last thing I do! _He thought, clenching his fists. _I'll make her wish that she never even laid a finger on Rose! I'll avenge her! _

Then, an idea struck him, and he quickly ran to get to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked him. "You're injured, you need to rest!"

"I need to see Carlisle," he said, sounding urgent. He quickly reached the stairs, and was halfway up when Carlisle stopped him, with one hand.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" he asked.

"We have to kill her!" Emmett blurted out. "She killed Rosalie! I'll kick her ass for that!"

"I see…." He father answered.

"C'mon you know that you want her dead!" Emmett continued. "She killed Esme! Don't you want her to pay for that?"

Carlisle paused for a moment before replying. "We have to defend ourselves against them," he told his family. "We'll let them know that the Cullen family isn't who you mess with. Luckily, I have a plan, and I know exactly how we're going to beat them…."

**Chapter 13 is currently being updated...please wait...**


	13. Chapter 13: Transformations

**(Author's Note: The updated version of Chapter 13 is here! And it's a day early! Enjoy. Chapter 14 will be out next week. )**

Carlisle went down the stairs, and into the living room, where he sat down on a couch. Everybody else sat down as well.

"I found out more about Killer," he said to everyone. "Her real name is Lilith, and she was hired by the Volturi to kill us all."

"I knew the Volturi had something to do with this!" Alice said. "Anything else about her?"

"I found out more about her past," he answered. He wanted to tell them more, but then he decided that he should be focusing more on defeating the Volturi, so he placed his research paper (face down) on the coffee table. Then he opened the folder, and showed everyone the first page.

"This is how we'll defeat them," Carlisle announced.

"Transformations?" asked Emmett when he saw it.

"That's right," his father replied. "I discovered this a while after I came to America, but before I started my own coven. I found out that vampires have a lot of potential to be strong, but they have to transform first, in order to gain more power."

He then flipped through the file until he found a page with all sorts of drawings on it, and he showed that page to everyone. The family gasped when they saw it. The drawings all contained a fierce looking vampire with large, black bat wings. He looked nothing like the vampires they were used to. The vampire was very heavily built, like an angry Hulk, with more muscles than Emmett. He had claws that were a few inches longer than normal, his clothes were all ripped, and his eyes had a savage look to them.

"So if we transform, we'll get stronger?" Edward asked.

"Yes," answered Carlisle. "Our strength, speed, senses and abilities will increase, but…."

"What? This is the perfect technique for us to kill that murderer!" Emmett said.

"It's also extremely dangerous," Carlisle revealed. "It requires loads of training, and it also drains your energy at a very fast rate. If your energy is dangerously low while you're transformed, you lose consciousness and you can end up in a coma. Furthermore, the moment you transform, you will lose control of yourself. Your killing intent will be much stronger, and you will be more bloodthirsty and violent. You'll be willing to kill anyone that stands in your way without a second thought."

_Even I had problems with this, _he added silently. _Because of my compassion, I was a bit more controlled than the average vampire, but I was still murderous._

"So why didn't you tell us sooner?" Edward asked. "If we had this at that last battle, we could've destroyed them, and we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

Carlisle sighed. "I didn't want to risk it, because of the danger involved. But they've gone too far this time by killing two members of the family, and they will have to pay for this. I know that Bella's ability saved us all last time, but the Volturi won't let that happen again, this is a last resort for us."

_The best thing about this is that the Volturi don't know anything about it, _he thought with a smile. _We'll have the advantage this time. _

"Cool, so you can transform?" Emmett asked him.

"Yes, and I'll be teaching all of you to do the same," he said. "But after Emmett recovers, and after Jasper gets back. Training will be very hard work, so be prepared."

There was a brief pause as they all thought hard about what he said. After Emmett recovers, they would start training, and they would have to work harder than they ever did before, so now that their last chance to have some fun before they prepare for the new war.

Emmett pointed to the face down paper of the coffee table. "So what's that piece of paper there?" he was trying to distract himself from the unpleasant thought of only training and no fun.

"Just some more info about our killer's past," Carlisle responded. "You can read it if you want, but I would be more focused on training if I were you."

"Speaking of training," Bella started. "What's going to happen to Renesmee?"

Carlisle paused for a second before answering. "Well, I'm not sure if the transformation is for half-bloods, but she'll definitely receive some training. She has some very useful abilities, and they can be used to our advantage.'

Then he got up, and headed back up the stairs, and to his office. Emmett got up too, and went to his room to rest. Edward picked up the paper, and started reading it.

"Anything interesting, Edward?" Bella asked him.

"Well, Carlisle found out that she used to attend an orphanage," he answered. "Then she probably ran away, and met a vampire who changed her."

"Hey, wait a minute!' Alice said, sounding like she just remembered something. "Didn't Renesmee once say that Lilith hated half-bloods? Maybe she was like James and Victoria, and she hated vegetarians too! I bet that hatred and the Volturi were her motives to kill us!"

Edward nodded in agreement. "You're probably right about that."

"Yeah…."

* * *

><p>Things at the Volturi castle were busier than usual. The Volturi were making sure that the back-up plan (Plan B) was ready, just in case Lilith couldn't finish them off. There were many things to be done. The castle's defenses were increased, and there were more newborns being trained than ever. Meanwhile in the lab, they were working on a secret Plan B project, which only Aro, Marcus, and Caius knew about.<p>

On this particular day, Jane was in the halls. She was heading up the stairs to meet Alec, when a group of vampires passed her. They were talking excitedly, and she caught a few words of their conversation.

"….It's going to be great!" a vampire wearing a lab coat said. "It will be ready soon!"

"Aro will be so pleased," another vampire in a lab coat added.

"Don't get too excited," a third vampire said to them. "We'll only be able to use it if that assassin can't finish them off, for some reason."

Jane stopped in her tracks. _What was that supposed do mean/ That Lilith wouldn't be able to kill them? And just what exactly were they talking about? What will be ready soon? _

She immediately ran towards Aro's meeting room. Jane was in such a hurry that she didn't even knock when she got there; she just opened the door, and barged in, panting from the run.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Aro asked her, in a casual tone. He was going through an old book, and he didn't even bother to turn around.

"I just overheard some people talking," she told him. "And they said that Plan B would ensure our victory if Lilith couldn't finish them off. What's going on? I thought someone like Lilith would be able to kill those vegetarians without breaking a sweat. And what are the people in the lab working on?"

Aro sighed, and turned to face her. "Sure, Lilith is one of the best assassins around, but you're forgetting the fact that the Cullens are pretty strong too. Edward, Jasper, and Bella all have powerful abilities. Plan B would come in handy if reinforcements are needed. As for that lab project, well…it's a secret."

"But what if Lilith-

"She'll be fine," interrupted Aro. "There's a very high chance that Plan B won't be needed at all, but we're still preparing just in case the unexpected happens. And when the time comes, you (and the rest of the Volturi) will know about the secret project."

"Ok," replied Jane. She then turned around, and started to walk out, but she stopped halfway. "Oh, and Aro? Sorry about disturbing you."

After she apologized, Jane continued on her way, and left.

* * *

><p>About three and a half days after Rosalie's death, Jasper returned. He had a very anxious look on his face, and as soon as he got home, he headed for Carlisle's office, where he told his father the bad news.<p>

"…So after you got that text from Alice, you told me to get the Denali clan because you suspect that we'll need them to defeat Lilith," Jasper said. "I got to their headquarters, but they weren't there. The entire place was empty, but it wasn't trashed or anything. They'd never move without telling us, it doesn't look like they've been kidnapped."

"Looks like we're on our own," Carlisle finished for him. The he told Jasper what he missed that day, from Rosalie's death, to transformations, to their new training schedule.

"So when will Emmett recover?" Jasper asked.

"In a day," Carlisle said. "And in the meantime, now's your last chance to have some fun before training starts."

"By the way Carlisle, where's Alice?" he asked. "Normally, she would be the first one greeting me once I got back, back she wasn't here this morning."

"Oh, she went on one last shopping trip," Carlisle said to him. Jasper didn't say anything he simple got up, and opened the door, and left Carlisle alone to continue working.

_So Rosalie's dead too, _he thought, as he headed to the backyard. _This sucks! First Esme, and now Rosalie. I can't believe it! We were so close, and now I'll never see her again! So Alice is out shopping huh?...Hey...wait a minute, this isn't good! I have to warn her!..._

**What does Jasper have to say to Alice? tune in next week to find out! :) **


	14. Chapter 14: A Race Against Time

**(Author's Note: Yeah, this is late, I know. Sorry again. I did a lot of editing to make sure it's perfect, plus I was busy with life. Enjoy.) **

The day started off as "normal" by her standards. Lilith was in her apartment room, typing out that report for Aro. She was just working on the part where she killed Rosalie.

_This is so boring, _the assassin thought. _Besides the constant danger, I would say that this is the worst part of my job, typing up reports. _

After finishing the last sentence about Rosalie, she quickly skimmed through the report to make sure it's all correct, and pressed 'send'.

_There, I'm done. I hope he's satisfied, _she thought as she closed the window, and turned off the laptop. Then, she walked over to the closet, and got dressed in the usual catsuit, and mask. Then she put on a gray hoodie and black sweatpants over the catsuit, and she finished the look with sunglasses.

_All right, it's time to get back to what I do best, _she thought. _Killing and I have the perfect victim in mind._

She opened the window, leapt out, and headed south for Forks.

* * *

><p>Jasper was bolting down the stairs, and he was halfway down when he stopped in his tracks. <em>Wait a minute, I have to think this through <em>he thought. _I have to calm down, and make sure that I got this right before I try to tell Alice. _

He went back up the stairs, and went into Carlisle's office. His father was busy sketching a battle plan in a notebook.

"What do you want?" The doctor asked. He didn't even look up from the notebook.

"How did Rosalie die?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle put his book down. "Well, no one knows. Unlike Esme, neither Emmett nor Alice was with her, so the only person who really knows the truth is Lilith."

"So she was alone at the time?" Jasper asked again.

"Well, not completely," Carlisle replied. "I asked Emmett how it all happened, but he didn't want to tell me, so I didn't pressure him. Then Edward revealed that they were attacked when Alice left them alone. Emmett fought her, but Rosalie intervened when she almost killed him. Then Alice rescued them when they where both about to die, but Rosalie stayed behind to fight. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think there's a pattern to these murders," Jasper said. "I think that Lilith only strikes when her victims are alone or with someone she considers worthless. I mean she attacked Esme when she was with Renesmee, and-

"Are you sure about this?" Carlisle interrupted. "Absolutely, positively a hundred percent sure?"

Jasper nodded.

_So that's how it is, huh? _Carlisle thought.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked. "I think Alice is going to be her next victim, she's going shopping alone, and….well I don't want to lose her the way I lost Esme and Rosalie!"

"See if you can reach her on her cellphone," Carlisle told him, and Jasper took out his phone, and dialed Alice's number.

_Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up! _He pleaded silently, as he waited for Alice to answer her phone. After a few rings, nobody answered, and Jasper had to leave a message, telling her that she has to get home as soon as possible.

He tried to reach her again, but she still didn't pick up. He tried a few more times, but he got the same result as he did the first time.

"Dammit, she's not picking up!" he said. "I guess I'll just have to warn her in person!"

"I'll go with you," Carlisle said, which surprised him a bit because his father was usually in his office all day.

They got out of the office, went down the stairs, and out the door. Once they were outside, they stepped into Carlisle's Mercedes and drove off.

Jasper took out his phone, and selected the satellite tracking feature. "Even if she won't answer the phone, I can still track her down, and according to my phone, she's somewhere north of Forks, and south of Port Angeles."

"Then that's where we're going…"

* * *

><p>Lilith was traveling in the woods again as usual, because she didn't want to be seen by humans. She was going really fast, so that humans won't be able to see her. <em>I hate her so much, <em>Lilith thought_. If it weren't for her, I would've killed Emmett too. So her power is seeing the future huh? I wonder if she can foresee her own death. _

She continued on her way, promising herself that she would make Alice suffer for what she had done….

* * *

><p>Carlisle's watch ticked. The time was going, and they were getting closer. Jasper could feel the atmosphere getting more and more intense. The inside of the car was silent as well. Nobody was talking, and the radio was off. Jasper took another deep breath. He was trying to stop all these horrible thoughts from appearing in his mind (the way they always do when you're anxious). What if he was too late? What if Alice..<em> died<em>?

_Stop that! _He told himself. _It won't happen! I'll get there in time, no matter what! _

Carlisle took a turn left. "Feeling nervous?" he asked, as if he had read Jasper's mind.

Japer glanced at his phone, and at the dashboard before replying. "Can you drive faster? I want us to get there ASAP."

"I'm already doing my best," Carlisle responded. "I'm lucky that I haven't been arrested for speeding yet."

"Jasper fell silent. He went back to his phone_, _and watched as the dot (which represents them) moved closer and closer to another dot (that represented Alice). He closed his eyes, and wished with all his heart that they would get there on time….

* * *

><p>The outlet store was full of people, and Alice was in the accessories department, searching for the perfect item. She eventually found a black handbag that was 60 percent off, and placed it into the shopping cart.<p>

_Even though Carlisle said there would be no time for anything other than training, I'm still going to shop my heart out! _She thought, as she browsed through some more items. _I wonder if there's anything here that Bella would like. This is going to be such a great day! After I finish shopping here, I'm going to move on to another store, and another, until I go through every store from here to Port Angeles! And nothing will stop me from accomplishing that!_

* * *

><p>Finally, they reached their destination. Jasper was still staring at his phone, and they were very close. Carlisle emergency parked the Mercedes next to the sidewalk, they got out of the car, and headed for the store. Jasper glanced at his phone, and frowned.<p>

"This doesn't make any sense," he said, and showed the screen to Carlisle. "She should be inside the store, but the device says that she's at the parking lot. How is that possible?"

Carlisle paused for a moment before replying. "I bet she left the phone in the car."

"Well, that explains why she wasn't answering," Jasper said. "C'mon let's go! We're losing valuable time here!"

They ran inside the store, and luckily for them, the entrance was next to the shoes department, and next to the rack of high heels, they could see the back of a short girl with a pixie haircut. Jasper ran towards her.

"Alice, we've got to leave right now!" he said urgently.

The girl turned around, and to his surprise it was just a human.

* * *

><p>After getting the accessories she needed, Alice went to the jewelry department. She was just looking at the ruby necklaces, when she sensed someone approach her. She turned around, and saw a figure wearing a gray hoodie, black sweats, and sunglasses. The figure took off her sunglasses, and once she saw those cold red eyes, Alice instantly knew who it was…<p>

**How did Lilith get there? Find out in Chapter 15 next week **


	15. Chapter 15: Trouble For Her

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was late; I was busy with other things so I haven't gotten around to typing it until now. Enjoy.) **

**(PS Is anyone else excited for the Breaking Dawn Part 1 movie?) **

Jasper's jaw dropped when the girl turned around. Carlisle looked just as surprised.

_It's not her! _He thought when the girl turned around. _In that case, where the hell is Alice? _

"Oh…um…sorry," he muttered to the human. Then he and Carlisle bolted away from the shoe section, and into the center of the store. Because of their vampire super-speed, it only took them minutes to get there.

"Ok, you search the left side," Carlisle told Jasper. "And I'll search the right side."

"Deal," agreed Jasper, and then they split.

* * *

><p>Alice bared her fangs at the assassin. "What the hell are you doing here?"<p>

Well, I don't want to start anything right here," Lilith responded calmly. _Especially not with all these security cameras around. _"So let's go outside, and you'll find out as soon as we're out."

"How did you find me?" Alice asked out loud.

"It wasn't hard," Lilith admitted. "You could even call it easy…..

* * *

><p>The assassin was in the woods traveling south. She noticed that the number of trees was decreasing, but she kept going anyways. Eventually Lilith stopped when she noticed that the forest stopped here. She ran over to the edge, and found herself standing across from a big Wal-Mart sized store.<p>

_Great, _she thought. _I guess this means I'll have to use the road like a human. _

She crossed the street, but she stopped when she sensed a familiar scent.

_Carlisle? _She thought. _He must be really close if I could detect his scent. What's that son of a bitch doing here? _

She was about to continue on her way when she sensed two more scents that he didn't know very well. Even though, she knew that she had an important assignment, Lilith decided to stop and investigate by going into the store.

* * *

><p>"So that's how you found me," Alice concluded.<p>

"That's right," Lilith said. "I was still looking for Carlisle, but then I sensed one of the two unknown scents again, and I found you."

"I see..." replied Alice, sounding cool as ever. "I know what you're here to do, Lilith."

_What? How….how did she know my name? I've never told anyone! _Lilith thought.

"You're here to kill me aren't you?" Alice continued, with an intense look in her eyes. "Because the Volturi wants me dead, am I correct?"

_Shit! My cover is blown! How does she know all these things? _Lilith wondered.

"What are you going to do now?" Alice asked her, as if she had read her mind.

"You already know that," Lilith answered in a deadly (and slightly angry) voice. Her red eyes had a determined look to them. "I'm going to kill you."

"That's what _you _think," Alice growled through clenched teeth.

"Knowing isn't going to help you," Lilith said with an evil grin. "You're going to die, just like Rosalie."

"Shut up!" snapped Alice.

_How dare she mention that! _She thought, getting angrier by the second. _If it wasn't for her and the Volturi, Rosalie would still be with us today! _

Alice clenched her fists, and she was about to lose her cool, but before she could do anything, Lilith grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her to the exit (which was at the opposite end of the store to the entrance). They were almost halfway there, when a blond guy blocked their way. He turned around, and he looked at Lilith.

She recognized him at once. "Jasper, get out of the way!" she warned. Her voice was slightly raised, and she was reminded of the time that Emmett got away because of people interfering, and she was determined to not let that happen again.

Jasper ignored. He continued to look her way. "You seem stressed," he said finally. "Why don't you just stop the fighting, and just chill for a moment?"

To Alice's surprise, Lilith let go of her. She immediately looked calmer and more soothed.

_Jasper must be controlling her emotions! _Alice realized, and she was right.

Lilith suddenly started to feel more serene, and she felt soothed, like all her troubles were gone. She didn't feel like fighting anymore.

_Why am I feeling this way? _She wondered. _I was about to drag her out of here to kill here, but now I feel all calm and-_

"Quit messing with my feelings, Jasper!" Lilith said to the vampire.

"No way," Jasper replied. "You messed with my family, and you tried to kill Alice. And now you're telling me to stop messing with you?"

"I'll kill you later for this," she threatened.

"That's not going to happen," Jasper said. "Oh, and Alice, can you call Carlisle for me, and tell him that we're here? I have to concentrate on my power, and I can't do that while I'm distracted with a phone call.

Lilith watched as Alice took out her phone, and dialed a number. She remembered that Jasper's power worked physically (not mentally), so it's all real, and she can't do anything about it.

_Damn it! _Lilith thought. _What do I do now? Carlisle's coming and I'm not going to let him beat me up again! Come on, think!...How am supposed to deal with this?_

…_.Well, I don't think they would do anything here with all the cameras around, but once we get out of here, I'm screwed!_

Unfortunately for the assassin, Carlisle made it there in a minute, because of his vampire speed, and he recognized Lilith at once.

"So we meet again," he said to her.

_Shit, I really need a plan! _Lilith thought. _Or else I'm really going to die! I obviously can't fight all three of them at the same time…_

She backed away from them, and stopped she hit the perfume counter. Lilith placed her hand onto the counter, and her finger felt their way around a bottle of Britney Spears Radiance perfume. Then she remembered that Jasper could only control emotions if he's concentrating.

_So all I have to do is distract him, _she thought. _But still…that's easier said than done._

"You got away from me last time," Carlisle recalled. "It won't happen again."

"Why are you so sure?" Lilith questioned.

"Because I'm using my powers on you," Jasper told her. "I made sure that you're not feeling the need too-

"Not for long," Lilith interrupted him. Then without warning, she took the bottle, and sprayed it at the Cullens.

Alice, Jasper and Carlisle coughed. Because of their extra-sensitive vampire, the sickeningly sweet smell was magnified. While they were all distracted with the smell, Lilith took the chance to run for the exit. She was used to the scent because she used it all the time so her scent wouldn't be caught, therefore she wasn't really affected like they were.

It took a while for the smell to fade, and after it was gone, they all ran out of the exit, but Lilith was nowhere to be seen.

"Crap, where is she?" Jasper said.

"I see something!" Alice exclaimed. "She's...she's in the woods across from us!"

Carlisle and Jasper gazed at the woods across from them. It wasn't too thick with trees, but somebody could definitely hide in there.

"We're going after her," Carlisle decided. "If we drive away now, she'll come back to kill us later. If we fight, we can put an end to this, we've already out-numbered her."

Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement. The crossed the street, reached the woods, but they still couldn't see her, so they went deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, a bunch of kunais flew towards them. They tried to dodge I, but since it was a surprise attack, they ended up with a few scratches on their arms.

"We'll have to do this sooner or later, a figure said, approaching them. She wasn't wearing the sunglasses, hoodie, or jeans anymore, but she had the catsuit on. She had another kunai in hand.

"You'll never touch out family again, Lilith!" Jasper said to her, and he used his ability on her again. This time, he made her feel like everything was futile; like there was no reason to fight against them because she was outnumbered, and would lose instantly.

It worked. Lilith dropped the kunai onto the ground, and collapsed to her knees, feeling more despaired than ever.

"Good job Jasper," Carlisle said.

Jasper agreed. "Now that we've prevented her from fighting, we can kill her…."

**That's all for now! **


	16. Chapter 16: A New War

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was so late, I was sick so I couldn't type it. Plus, I was a bit busy planning out the ending, and I was also planning out what I would write after this. It'll most likely be a Percy Jackson or Lord of the Rings story.) **

_What? __They __can__'__t __do __this! _Lilith thought. _I__'__m __supposed __to __do __the __killing __here, __not __the __other __way __around!_

She looked at Jasper. He looked calm, but his eyes had a murderous look to them. He was ready to kill. Unfortunately for her, she was still under his control.

_Come __on, __Lilith!_She said to herself. _Pull __yourself __together! __These __guys __are __below __me, __they__'__re __traitors __because __they__'__re __so __sympathetic __towards __humans, __plus __they__'__re__ '__vegetarians__' __for __crying __out __loud!_

"All right, let's do this," Alice said, and gave Lilith a death glare.

Jasper nodded. "Any last words, Lilith?"

She muttered something to herself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Jasper asked her.

"I'll never let you guys beat me!" she shouted, sounding determined. "I'm an assassin; a professional killer. I've killed so many people before, what makes you think-

She stopped mid-sentence. Her determination was gone, and once again, she had lost the will to fight.

_Damn __it, __it__'__s __Jasper __again! _She thought. _He__'__s __messing __with __my __emotions __again,__and __it __works __every __time! __He__'__s __doing __it __all __over __again. __He__'__d __make __me __feel __all __depressed __and __useless, __and __I __would __lose __my __motivation, __no __matter __how __strong __I __felt __before._

"Are you ready to die now?" Alice said to her.

Lilith didn't reply. She knew what was going to happen next. It was obvious, they were going to kill her, and they weren't going to give a nice, quick death.

"My guess would be a 'yes'," Jasper answered for her. He could sense everything that Lilith felt, including her fear of death, her anxiety, and her hopelessness. He also sensed that Alice was just dying to give Lilith a taste of her own medicine.

Jasper was right. Without another word, Alice gave the assassin a kick to the abdomen (which really hurts because she was wearing high heels at the time), causing her to fall back, and hit her head against a jagged piece of rock. Then she rushed over to her, and started to kick her in the ribs, while Jasper and Carlisle watched.

_Wow, __I__'__ve __never __seen __her __so __angry __before, _Jasper thought. _But __I __suppose __it__'__s __natural. __I __mean,__who __wouldn__'__t __be __angry __if __an __assassin __killed __two __members __of __their __family, __and __then __tried __to __kill __them?_

"I know you want to do that" Jasper said to Carlisle. "You also want revenge for Esme." _But __at __the __same __time, __you__'__re __also __trying __to __control __yourself __because __if __you __lose __it, __you__'__ll __be __a __mindless __killer, __like __Lilith._

"Yeah, I do," Carlisle answered.

"I understand," Jasper said. "It's ok to lose control once. Go ahead, and join Alice. I can tell that you just want to make her feel the pain that you felt when you lost-

"You're right," Carlisle interrupted. Then he joined Alice, and both of them continued to kick her in the ribs, while Jasper watched. He hesitated for a second before heading in their direction.

_Oh __shit, __Jasper__'__s __coming! _Lilith thought. _And __I __still __can__'__t __fight __off __his __ability __to __control __my __feelings! __This__…__this __sucks! __The __pain __from __the __kicks __are __getting __worse...I __feel __like __I__'__m __being __tortured! __If __it __continues __for __too __long, __then__…__._

She closed her eyes. _I __really __can__'__t __believe __this! __I__'__m __getting __beaten __by __a __bunch __of __traitors! __I__'__m __sorry __Aro__…__looks __like __this __is __it f__or __me__…__I__'__m __sorry __that __I __wasn__'__t __able __to __finish __this__…_

As the kicks continued, and as Jasper got closer, Lilith remembered her life with the Volturi.

* * *

><p>It was a just another training session for Lilith and Kyle, a newborn vampire trainer. They were in the Volturi castle grounds, and Lilith was doing a basic training exercise to take him down. Kyle had just blocked one of her strikes, but Lilith wasn't about to give up yet. She rushed forward, and tried to give him a roundhouse kick to the head, but he dodged, and he countered it again.<p>

"You're not doing this correctly," he told her. "When you attack, do it like you're going to kill your worst enemy. Your motives have to be strong. Otherwise, your enemies can control you."

"I don't get it," Lilith replied.

"If your motives are strong, then your enemies can't change them," Kyle explained. "When you go out into the world as a vampire assassin, you will be encountering all kinds of enemies. Some of them will have the ability to mind control, or some other variation of it. If you don't have a strong motive, they can get to you, but if you do, then it will be harder for them to control you."

"So the stronger your will is , the harder it is for you to be controlled?" Lilith concluded.

"That's right," Kyle said. "Now try to attack with the strong intention of killing me."

Lilith did what he said, and tried to attack him like she did before, and this time his blocking wasn't as quick….

* * *

><p>"Remember Lilith, there's all kinds of vampires in the world," Kyle was telling her. They were in the Volturi castle, and it had been a while since she was transformed. "Some of them are like us, while others are a disgrace. There are vampires out there that are so friendly with humans. Those are traitors to their own kind."<p>

"How can they be so nice to humans?" Lilith asked him. "Humans should just be farmed and killed for food."

"Exactly," agreed Kyle. "One day, they'll realize how wrong they are with their pro-human values, and their stupid 'vegetarian' diet…."

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_'__m __such __an __idiot, _Lilith realized, as the kicks continued. _Jasper__'__s __power __may __have __changed __my __emotions,__but __my __motives __remain __the __same, __and__…__.oh I__'__m __so __stupid! __I __should__'__ve __realized __this __sooner! __Maybe __I __can __make __it __after __all!_

Jasper was getting closer when he suddenly stopped, and narrowed his eyes at the assassin. _Her __emotions __have __changed,_ _she__'__s_ _not __feeling __so __depressed __anymore...she__'__s __regained __her __will __to __fight?_

Lilith smirked, and took out a few shurikens and threw them at Carlisle and Alice. The both leapt back to avoid being hit.

"I thought she was down!" Alice exclaimed. "Jasper, didn't you-

"Fool," interrupted Lilith. "Just like everything else, his power has a weakness. He may be able to change my emotions, but he can't mind control. He can't change my motives, and all I had to was to concentrate on them instead of my fear, and other negative feelings."

"What?"

_Of __course, _thought Jasper_. __She__'__s __right. __My __ability __is __strong, __but __people __with __stronger __motives __are __harder __to __influence, __and __if __they__'__re __really __strong, __they __can __be __unaffected!...Then __again, __I __shouldn__'__t __be __too __surprised __here. __There__'__s __no __way __the __Volturi __would __send __a __mediocre __vampire __to __kill __us__…_

_I__'__m __still __out numbered __here! _Lilith thought. _And __I __don__'__t __know __how __long __I __can __keep __this __up. __Blocking __out __his __control __is __really __tiring.__On __top __of __that,__I__'__m __injured. __I __hate __to __admit __it, __but __I __can__'__t __win __this __battle._

She glanced at the woods around her. _I __would __love __to __stay __and __fight, __but __I __really __have __to __get __away __from __here, __if __I __want __to __live __another __day! __But __I __can__'__t __go __deeper __into __the __woods, __my __natural __instincts __would __direct __me __to __my __home, __and __it __would __be __VERY __bad __if __they __found __out __where __I __lived. __I __have __to __get __back __another __way._

She reached into her pocket. _I __hope __this __works __again, __like __it __did __last __time._Then she took out some smoke bombs, and threw them at the Cullens. Carlisle, who had been through this before, got out of the way, but Jasper and Alice were caught in it.

When the smoke cleared, the Cullens saw a terrible sight: Lilith had picked up the kunai she dropped earlier, and now she was behind Alice, and she had the weapon pointed at Alice's throat.

"Stop messing with my feelings, or she dies!" Lilith threatened. Then, without waiting for an answer, she moved the kunai closer to her throat, to the point where Jasper could see tiny drops of blood appearing on the knife. He didn't want anything to happen to Alice, so he stopped using his pathokinesis powers on her, but instead of lowering the weapon, Lilith make a cut on Alice's throat, and ran off.

Blood gushed out of the wound, and Alice collapsed, but Jasper caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh my god, is she going to die?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

His father examined the wound. "Well, I don't think she's in any danger of dying right now, but we have to get her home ASAP!"

* * *

><p>When Lilith had gotten out of the woods, she was able to attract the attention of a taxi, and she got in, and told the driver to get to Port Angeles as soon as possible. Once the driver stepped on the accelerator, Lilith took out her phone, and called the Volturi.<p>

"Guys, we're going to need Plan B,…"

* * *

><p>Jasper carried Alice's body to the car, and placed it in the back seat. Then he and Carlisle got into the car, and started driving.<p>

"They've gone too far," Carlisle told his son. "And of course you know, this means war…"

**Your unanswered questions concerning this chapter will be answered in chapter 17, next week! **


	17. Chapter 17: Training

**(Author's Note: Here's chapter 17! I've already planned out how it would all end, but I don't know what I should write about after the fanfiction ends. I can't decide between Percy Jackson and Lord of the Rings. Help me by going to my profile, and voting in the 'what whould I write about next?' poll! I've also created a new roleplay, please check it out, the link is on my profile. ) **

After everything was ready, the plane took off. Except for Lilith (and the pilot), there was nobody else on the plane, because it was owned and operated by the Volturi. Lilith looked out the window as the plane got further and further away from the ground.

_So, __I__'__m __finally __leaving __Forks, _she thought. _I__'__m __definitely __NOT __going __to __miss __this __place._

She thought of her previous conversation with Aro, the things they talked about, and why she was leaving Forks.

* * *

><p>The taxi driving away from the woody area, and it was heading for Port Angeles. Lilith was in the back seat, and she was on the phone.<p>

"We're going to need Plan B," she said as soon as somebody picked up (it was Aro).

"I see…" he replied.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. "It's just that…well….the Cullens are stronger than we previously thought, and I….

She stopped, and tried to find the right words.

"I think we'll need Plan B if we want to win the war," Lilith continued. "I can't eliminate them by myself. They're even more powerful when they fight as a team. I barely escaped this time. All their abilities are so strong, even that asshole, Carlisle! And-

"I understand," interrupted Aro. "Even though you're good at what you do, there's always going to be people that are stronger, and as for Plan B it's nearly ready. It just needs some final touches."

"I'm sorry," Lilith apologized again. She was relieved that Aro wasn't mad at her about needing some help to finish the job.

"It's all right," Aro told her. "We'll own them with Plan B. "Oh, and be at the airport two days from now at 10:30 am sharp. I have to go now, bye."

"Ok bye, Aro."

* * *

><p>While the plane flew over the US area, Lilith was still deep in her thoughts. <em>After <em>_the __taxi __got __to __Port __Angeles, __I __killed __the __driver__(because __he __overheard __the __conversation), __and __destroyed __all __the __evidence __that __could __link __me __to __the __crime. __When __I __arrived __home, __my __injuries __started __to __take __effect, __and __it __was __just __like __the __time __Carlisle __beat __me __up. __They __were __internal __injuries, __and __it __took __some __time __for __me __to __recover._

_God, I hate the Cullens. They humiliated me in battle, and they WILL pay. I'm going to make them wish they were never born! And as for Alice, I'm so glad that I slit her throat, I hope she got some serious injuries from that! I know that I've said this many times before, but I hate them so much! Speaking of the Cullens, I wonder what they're doing right now?_

* * *

><p>It was two days after the fight with Lilith, and the Cullens (including Renesmee and Alice, who recovered from her neck wound) were in the woods. There were targets nailed onto the trees, and there were some wooden dummies laid out. They were in a clearing, and they were gathered in a semi-circle around Carlisle, who was holding the folder on transformations.<p>

"Ok, guys" he started. "So when a vampire transforms, he's faster and stronger that he was before. His other senses and abilities (if he has any) would be heightened as well, and he would get black bat wings. Of course, transforming isn't all fun and games. It drains your energy, and it makes you lose control. Furthermore, you only transform when you reach your 'peak' of physical and mental power, and when concentrate very hard on changing."

"Wow, that sounds hard," commented Emmett.

"It _is _hard," Carlisle responded grimly. "It usually takes years to master it, but we don't have that much time, so we're going to have to work extra hard. You'll work on increasing your physical and mental powers, and always remember this: use your greatest ability to your advantage."

And so the training began. It started with practicing on the dummies and throwing darts at the target boards. After that, they did some sparring with each other (Jasper vs. Edward, Carlisle vs. Emmett, Bella vs. Alice and Renesmee continued to work on target practice).

Even though he was a really good fighter, Edward was a bit distracted and he wasn't totally focused on training. His mind kept on wandering to the next war with the Volturi, and he kept on thinking about their future. He remembered what happened that day when Carlisle and Jasper came home, carrying Alice's body.

* * *

><p>Edward was in the living room, watching a Paranormal Activity 2 DVD, when he heard the front door open, and he saw Jasper and Carlisle with a body. Then he realized (to his horror) it was Alice. He put the movie on pause, and followed them up the staircase. They reached Alice's room, where her body was placed onto the bed.<p>

"So how bad are her injuries?" Jasper asked while Carlisle was attempting to treat them.

There was a pause before his dad replied. "Well, the good news is that Lilith didn't get the carotid artery or the jugular vein, probably because she was in such a hurry, so Alice will be ok."

"Oh, thank god!" Jasper said.

"But the bad news is that she still lost some blood, and it will take a while for her to recover before we start training," Carlisle said.

With his mind reading ability, Edward could see that Jasper didn't really care about training at this time, he was just really glad that Alice would be ok.

"Wait…" Alice began weakly. "I… think… I can… see something…war…Volterra…we have to…go..."

Her voice trailed off, and she became unconscious, due to blood loss.

* * *

><p><em>When <em>_she __woke __up, __she __told __us __that __she __saw __the __Volturi __castle, __with __Lilith __inside __it __and __a __bunch __of __dead __bodies _Edward thought, as he tried to dodge a barrage of punches from Jasper. _And __we __concluded __that __after __we __finish __training, __we__'__ll __head __over __to __Volterra __for __the __war. __I __remember __what __she __predicted __earlier __about __our __dark __future. __That __must __be __connected __to __her __new __vision __of __the __castle, __Lilith __and __dead __bodies. __It __probably __means __that __we__'__ll __have __to __go __to __the __Volturi __castle __for __the __war, __and __confront __Lilith, __where __we __migh t__die, __if__we__'__re __not __careful._

He then remembered the way Alice looked with blood all over her neck, and shuddered. _I__'__m __worried __about __Bella. __Sure, __she__'__s __a __vampire __and __she __can __take __care __of __herself, __but __I__' __m __still scared__.__What __if __Bella __gets __injured __like __that, __as __well?_He glanced at Alice. _Sure __Alice __recovered, __but __she __still __got __cut __in __the __neck, __and __that__'__s __something __I __don__'__t __want __Bella __to __experience._

He started to get more and more anxious. He knew that Jasper was using his power again, but he also knew that most of his feelings came from his concern for Bella.

_And __Renesmee, __she__'__ll __be __in __a __lot __of __danger __too. _Edward thought. _Because __she__'__s __a __half-blood, __and __they __don__'__t __like __half-bloods, __so __she__'__ll __have __to __watch __her __back __too,__or __else __she__'__ll__…__._

_Stop that Edward! Be a man! _

He sighed. _I __have __to __train; __it__'__s __the __only __way __to __make __sure __they__'__ll __both __be __okay. __I__'__m __going __to __become __super __strong, I'll protect them, and __I__'__ll __make __sure __that __the __Volturi __will __NEVER __touch __my __family __again__…__._

As the day wore on, training continued, and they took turns fighting different opponents so that they would get used to different fighting styles. Carlisle would correct them if they got something wrong, and he would give them pointers as well. In addition, he also gave Renesmee some other combat training so that her defense, attack and strength would be up to date. After they got really tired, they took a short break, and then they worked on mental training, which involved being given a riddle, and solving it by thinking outside the box.

And that was how their week went by. Besides, eating (hunting), resting, and breathing, all they did was train. The training went quite well, and they were all getting stronger, and Carlisle was in a good mood about that.

_We'll win the war for sure, _he thought. _Once we transform, we'll be nearly unstoppable..._

**That's all for this week folks! Tune in next week to see what happens! **


	18. Chapter 18: Both Sides Prepare

**(Author's Note: It's nearly Halloween! And the release of the Breaking Dawn movie is getting closer! Is anyone else getting excited?) **

The group of vampires was in the training arena, working on their sword and ranged skills, and abilities if they had any. Their trainer Kyle was watching them train, and at the same time, he was also walking around, giving them pointers, if they needed it.

"Nice job," he said to a vampire, who had just used his sword to disarm his opponent. Then he continued, and he passed another vampire who was shooting arrows at a target, and he was hitting the center.

"Keep up the good work," he said to him, and he continued on his way. All around him were vampires training to fight, and they were all doing very well, whether it was sword fighting, archery, or just using their abilities.

_It__'__s __been __two __days __since __Lilith __got __back, _he thought. _And __these __guys __just __keep __getting __better __and __better. __We__'__ve __got __so __many __vampires __working __for __us __now, __and __all __of __them __are __trained __to __kill __without __a __second __thought __(like__Lilith). __Besides __their __training, __they__'__ve __also __got __very __powerful __abilities __that __will __annihilate __the __Cullens! __Their __weak __abilities __are __nothing __compared __to __what __we __have!...I __can__'__t __wait __for __the __war __to __begin! __The __Cullens __don__'__t __know __what __they__'__re __up __against!_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the lab, a vampire (who had long black hair tied back) in a white lab coat closed the door to the storage room, and locked it. Then, he marked something down on his clip-board, and made his way to the lab table, where another vampire (who had dirty blond hair and glasses, he had a lab coat on as well) was waiting for him.<p>

"How much do we have?" the blond vampire asked.

"A lot," replied the dark haired vampire. "Close to 1500, I'd say."

"Nice," the blond vampire said.

"Yeah, and with the proper modifications, they'll be doing nothing but fighting," the vampire with the long hair said, sounding satisfied with everything. "Of course, it would be fighting to the death."

"Sweet!"

"Oh, and after we increase their numbers a bit more, we still have to do some more checkups, to make sure that everything is perfect," the dark haired vampire said.

"All right."

_Everything __should __be __good, _the blond vampire thought. _We__'__ve __done __the __research, __followed __the __procedure, __did __the __necessary __tests, __and __checked __everything__…__but __I __suppose __a __few __more __times __couldn__'__t __hurt, __since __a __lot __can __go __wrong __when __you__'__re __doing __genetic __engineering__…_

_I__'__m __feeling __excited __for__ the __war, _the raven haired vampire thought. _This __was __something __that __we__'__ve __been __working __on __for __a __while __now__ (before __Lilith __was __given __her __assignment). __I __was __so __glad __when __Aro __told __me __that __it __was __going __to __be __put __to __use __for __Plan__B.__ With __our __technology, __we __won__'__t __lose! __The __Cullens __are __about __to __find __out __that __just __like __in __all __the __previous __wars __in __history, __the __side __with __better __technology __wins!_

* * *

><p>In one of the dojos (training rooms) in the castle, Jane and Alec were training with katanas (swords). Jane was viciously attacking a wooden dummy, and Alec was just working on how fast he should be when he draws his sword.<p>

"Hey, you're going to break that thing," Alec told her. "And you'll damage your sword as well."

Jane stopped, and faced him. "Well, I'm NOT in a good mood! Why couldn't the Cullens just die?"

"Rosalie and Esme are dead," Alec pointed out.

"But why couldn't Lilith finish all of them off?" Jane said, sounding frustrated. "The last time I spoke to Aro, he said that everything would be taken care of, and that the Cullens would die, but…..but now, it's been escalated…the whole castle is preparing for war, all because Lilith couldn't…what if Plan B doesn't work? What if-

"You're thinking too much," Alec said, as if he read her mind. "Didn't Aro tell you before that you should focus on what you do best?"

"What if history repeats itself, and the Cullens win again?" Jane said, ignoring Alec. "What if the worst happens and we all die? It _could_ happen, you know! And that project they're doing in the lab, what if…..

She stopped talking when she saw Lilith walk by the dojo, trying to light a cigarette. She put the katana back into the scabbard, and rushed out of the room.

"Hey wait!" Alec called out to her.

"Why couldn't you just kill them all?" Jane asked Lilith. "If you did, maybe we wouldn't be preparing for a war that we might lose right now!"

"Who said we were going to lose?" Lilith shot back. "What happened to your pride, Jane?"

"Sorry," Alec apologized, when he caught up to his sister. "She's just tense right now, and she's scared of losing. She's a bit stressed out."

"We won't lose," Lilith told her calmly. "They're going to be coming to our turf, and we've got everything to use against them." _Hidden __cameras __have __been __installed __inside __and __outside __the __castle, __booby __traps __have __been __added __to __some __of __the __rooms, __and __the __number __of __guards __has __been __sharply __increased._

"What if something unexpected still happens?" questioned Jane. _After __what __happened __last __time, __I__'__m __just __so __scared __of __losing __to __anyone, __because __I __don__'__t __want __to __be __seen __as__ '__weak.__' __The __horrible __thought __of __losing __is __now __stuck __in __my__mind, __and __I __can__'__t __get __it __out. __My __confidence __levels __dropped, __and __I__…__._

"Then use your torture ability on them," Lilith said coolly. "And if it's Bella, just use physical torture on her."

"Think of this as a new opportunity to take revenge on Bella, instead of a war that we might not win," Alec added. "And if you think you're weak, then train. You should train, to become powerful instead of worry about it! That's what the Jane I know would do!"

There was a moment of silence before Jane responded.

"Thanks Alec," she finally said. "I really needed that."

She headed back to the dojo, (with the intent on more training) and Alec followed her.

"Oh, and Jane, whatever you do, don't underestimate the Cullens," Lilith called.

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed since they first started to work on transformations. The Cullens were in the woods again, training in a clearing. Carlisle watched as Bella and Alice fought each other in their transformed forms. They weren't all that muscular, but they had the black bat wings, claws that were a few inches above the standard and their powers (and murderous intent) increased.<p>

"Guys, I'm going to check on Edward, Jasper and Emmett," he said to them. Then he left, and used his vampire super-speed to get to the clearing, where Jasper, Edward and Emmett was. When he got there, he saw that Edward's muscles, as well as his bat wings and long claws were shrinking. All of them looked very tired. Their shirts were all torn, and there was dirt all over their pants. Emmett and Jasper were resting, and Edward's transformation was ending. When the claws, wings, and muscles completely disappeared, Edward dropped to his knees.

"That's all for now," Carlisle told him, when Edward tried to get up.

"Let me guess…is it because you can end up in a coma during transformation if you're low on energy?" Edward asked.

"You read my mind," Carlisle answered.

"Man, transformations are so hard," complained Emmett.

"But it's all worth it," Jasper said.

"Yeah," agreed Emmett. "I'm definitely stronger when I get the wings."

"Glad you guys see it that way," Carlisle said to them.

They continued to train like this for two more weeks until the Cullens were all able to fight like masters while they were transformed (except for Renesmee, who is now a combat ace with all her training and she can use her powers like a pro). Carlisle decided that they had completed their work, and that they were ready for the war in Volterra. Soon, they were on a plane, flying to the city of the vampire government….

**Next week: the Cullens infiltrate the Volturi castle! **


	19. Chapter 19: The Invasion Begins

**(Author****'****s ****Note: ****Sorry ****this ****is ****a ****few ****days ****late. ****I****'****ve ****been ****busy, ****and ****I ****also ****had ****to ****rewrite ****the ****chapter ****several ****times,****so ****that ****it ****was ****perfect,****enjoy.)**

The plane was had just left the eastern France area, and it was now entering Italy. The Cullens were on a regular travelling plane with humans on it, but they weren't bothered by it at all.

Emmett was staring at the screen in the front which showed the map. "We're going to be in Volterra soon," he said to Carlisle, who was sitting beside him "So we're going to fight once we get to the castle, right?" Jasper asked. He was sitting beside Alice, and behind Carlisle.

"That's right," his father (and leader) responded.

"The fighting will begin once we break in," Edward said, before Carlisle could explain it. Like everyone else's ability, his mind reading had improved, and he was sitting in front of Emmett, beside a sleeping old lady (Bella was sitting behind Jasper with Renesmee).

"That's the plan," Carlisle said. _We__'__ve __already __warned __them __about __harming __the __family,__and __since __they __didn__'__t __listen, __they __deserve __what__'__s __coming __to __them._

"And then the Volturi (especially Lilith) will discover the true power of us," Alice said, and they all agreed.

Carlisle looked out the window, and he thought about how much he's changed since that terrible day, when Esme died. He used to be so kind and caring towards everyone and he used to spend most of his time working at the hospital, but now, he hardly ever goes there, he spent most of his time preparing for the war, and he became a bit cold towards people outside of his family.

_I __WILL __make __Lilith_ _pay, _he vowed silently. _I __want __you __to __feel __the __pain __that __I __felt __when __I __lost __Esme. __And __I __haven__'__t __forgotten __about __Rosalie. __You __killed __her, __and __Emmett __and __I __will __make __sure __that __you __pay __for __that __as __well. __As __for __the __rest __of __the __Volturi, __they__'__ll __get __what __they __deserve__…__._

* * *

><p>The dungeons of the castle had a very cold and gloomy feel to it with cobwebs everywhere, and skulls in there corner. There were also decade old skeletons chained to the wall, but Jane didn't really care. She was too busy was looking at all the torture devices around her.<p>

There was an iron maiden, a brazen bull, an iron chair covered in spikes, a Scavenger's daughter, a device that could rip off fingernails, the classic rack, and many other devices that were designed to induce pain. All of the torture devices looked like it had dried blood on it.

Jane smiled cruelly. _I__'__m __so __ready __for __this, __and __Bella, __since __I __can__'__t __use __my __torture __ability __on __you,__I __'__ll __just __have __to __physically __torture __you __with __all __these __items __here!__I__'__ll __make __you __suffer __so __badly __that __you__'__ll __be__begging __for __death!_

The more she thought about it, the more she determined she got to kill Bella with her own hands. _I __hate __her __so __much,__and __there __are __so __many __reasons __for __it: __she __can __block __my __illusionary __pain, __she__'__s __the __reason __we __couldn__'__t __kill __her __last __time, __she__'__s __just __a __newbie __and__s he__'__s __already __got __more __potential __than __anyone __I__'__ve __ever __met, __she __thinks __she__'__s __all __that, __when __I__'__m __so __much __better, __everyone __pays __so __much __attention __to __her, __she __doesn__'__t __know __how __powerful __the __Volturi __really __is, __and __Aro __likes __her!_

_Well, she's not going to be able to block anything when I use real torture devices on her! And while she's screaming, I'll be laughing at her!..._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lilith was in the guest room. She was looking out the window, and she could see a fence surrounding the castle.<p>

She reached into her pocket, and took out the diamond ring (that she stole from Rosalie while she was dying).

_There__'__s __just __one __thing __that __I__can__'__t __get __over, __and __it__'__s __the __Cullens __discovering __my __true __identity,_she thought as she examined the ring.

_I __remember __Rosalie __sweet-talking __me __into __telling __her,__but __I __killed __her __right __afterwards__…__so __how __did __she __manage __to __let __the __rest __of __the __family __know __while __she __was __dying?..._

_Telepathy?...No…she can't use telepathy….How did she do it?_

Lilith tried to think of the many ways that Rosalie could have done it, but none of them seemed like something she would do. Finally, she decided to let her mind take a break, and focus on the upcoming war.

_I __haven__'__t __even __told __anyone __about __this, _she thought. _I __don__'__t __want __any __of __them __(especially __Aro) __to __find __out__…__but__…__but __if __they __find __out __after __the __Cullens __are __dead __then __it __wouldn't __really __matter __anymore, __would __it?...Yes, __that__'__s __how i__t __will __play __out._

_And as for the ring, I'll use the diamond part on it to kill Emmett. I didn't get a chance to kill him that time, so this time, I'll be sure to use this ring to make him meet his end. _

And with a smile, Lilith left her room with the ring in her hand….

* * *

><p>The plane landed in Volterra, and after the Cullens got off the plane, they left the airport, and now they were heading for the castle. They were running in full speed vampire style, going so fast that they looked like a blur of motion to humans. Luckily for them, the humans dismissed the motions blurs as a trick of the light, because they would be given the death penalty for endangering the vampire secret if they were reported by the humans (not that it would have mattered because the Volturi was going to kill them anyways).<p>

Of course with their super-speed, it didn't take a long time for them to reach the castle. When they got there, the Cullens could see that the castle (or at least the back of it) looked the way it always did, except it was surrounded by a fence that was about two and a half meters tall.

"Everything looks normal," Alice said. "But then again, looks can be deceiving."

Carlisle agreed. "This place is probably rigged with bombs or something. But we can't just stand here and speculate, we have to get inside."

"I'll check it out," volunteered Edward. He tried to climb up the fence, but he received an unpleasant surprise the moment he came into contact with it.

"AAAAARRRRGH!"

He was forced to let go, and everyone could see that his clothes and hair were singed.

"It was an electric fence!" Bella realized. "Edward, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied. "But how do we get past it? We can't climb over it."

"How about we jump over it?" Renesmee suggested. "With all the training we've done, this should be a piece of cake."

"Good idea."

The Cullens were able to jump over the fence without touching it. Once they got in, they ran to the castle, and got there without encountering any traps.

"That was easy," remarked Jasper. "It was nothing like I thought it would be."

"Yeah," Emmett added. "No landmines or motion-sensing lasers being fired at us, or anything."

"It seemed…_too_easy though," Carlisle said, sounding uneasy. "It's almost like they wanted us to get here. That fence seemed WAY too easy-

"Like you said we shouldn't just stand here and speculate," Jasper interrupted. "We should break into the castle first."

"Right," agreed Carlisle.

"I'll take care of that," Emmett said, with some enthusiasm in his voice. "Stand back, everyone."

They did, and Emmett concentrated all of his strength to his fist, then he punched the castle wall. The wall instantly cracked and broke down. They stepped inside the castle, and they could tell that they were in a dim, empty looking room that was connected to seven separate hallways.

"We should split up," Carlisle said to everyone. "That way we could cover more area."

"But we'd be stronger together as a group!" argued Bella. "And what if the worst really does happen?"

Carlisle gave her a small smile. "I believe in you guys. All of you are strong enough to win this. Now let's go!"

The Cullens split up, and each of the picked a different hall (except for Bella and Renesmee, who went together).

* * *

><p>The door to the throne room opened, and Demetri ran in. "The Cullens! They're here! I can sense them!" <em>Well<em>_…__not __Bella, __but __the __hidden __cameras __will __keep __track __of __her!_

"Oh, are they now?" Aro replied, sounding calm. "Then let's have some of them greeted by the Denali coven, and the rest by the guards."

"Yes, let's see how they react to that!" Caius said, with a smirk on his face….

**What ****the ****Denali ****clan? ****What ****are ****they ****doing ****here? ****Find ****out ****in ****chapter****20****:)**

**PS-only 10 more days left till the Breaking Dawn movie! **


	20. Chapter 20: Distress

**(Author's Note: I'm so sorry about this chapter being so late. I was busy with other work I had to do, and I spent a lot of time re-writing** **some parts and** **designing the castle****. So the Breaking Dawn ,movie is out today, and I can't wait to see it.** **According to Robert Pattinson, the birth scene was "horrific." I wonder how many people would walk out of the theater during that part. Enjoy chapter 20.) **

**(UPDATE: The birthing scene wasn't that bloody, it's not like something you'd see from an R rated horror movie, so I didn't see anyone walk out of the theater.)**

**(UPDATE 2: But I have heard about a rumor that the scene causes seizures.)  
><strong>

The hallway was lit with torches, so it was very dim, but Bella and Renesmee didn't really mind the darkness because they were vampires. They were running down the hallway together, and Bella was making sure that Renesmee was staying close to her.

_I don't want anything to happen to her, she thought while they were going. I want to keep her with me, so that she'd be safe. That's why she stayed with me instead of going into the seventh hall. She's the miracle that happened to me and I don't want to lose her._

_I used to complain so much whenever Edward got protective of me, but now I kind of understand him. When you have someone precious to you, you want to protect them, keep them close and you don't ever want to see them get hurt. That's exactly what I want for Renesmee. If she's with me, then…._

Renesmee stopped to rest. She placed her hand onto the wall. The moment she touched it, the wall opened up like a garage door, and it connected them to the unexplored hallway.

"Wow…" said Renesmee. She got up and walked towards the other hallway.

"Be careful, Nessie!" Bella told her. "This place is dangerous, please stay close to me."

"I'll be okay," Renesmee said.

Bella hesitated. The Volturi castle wasn't exactly a theme park, but at the same time, Renesmee had a point. The two hallways weren't very far from each other. What could possibly happen if Renesmee went to the other hall by herself for a few seconds?

The second that she went into the seventh hall, the wall rolled down, and they were separated.

Bella gasped. Was it simply a coincidence, or was it done deliberately separate them?

"Nessie, are you all right over there?" she called out. "Can you get it to open again?"

Renesmee placed her hand onto the wall, but nothing happened. Then she tried tapping it, but the wall didn't open. "No, what about you?"

Bella pounded the wall, and tried pushing it, but she wasn't having any luck either.

"I guess this is it," she said to her daughter. "I guess we'll have to go our own ways. But Nessie, you have to make it out alive, got that? Promise me you'll do whatever it takes to survive."

"I _will_ get through this," Renesmee promised.

"Good, we'll meet outside of the castle after this is over."

Renesmee nodded (even though her mother couldn't see it), and then the two went off into their own paths.

* * *

><p>Alice turned around. Like Bella, she was in a dim hallway lit with torches. There was no one behind her, but Alice still felt uneasy.<p>

_I can't really explain it, but I've got a funny feeling that somebody's in distress,_ she thought. _It's not a vision or anything, just a hunch. Should I go back, and help whoever it is, or…._

_…They'll be fine, _she told herself._ Stop worrying about them. Everybody in the coven is an adept fighter, and besides-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound she heard. It turned out to be somebody in front of her, running. Alice could smell a familiar scent, so she went after the person.

"Hey! Wait!" she called out.

Whoever it was stopped, and when Alice caught up to the person, she could see that it was a vampire dressed in a regular black cloak, rather than a Volturi cloak.

"Good thing you're here," the figure said to her. Then the figure pulled back his hood, and Alice's mouth fell open when she saw his (or should I say her) identity.

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"Follow me," she replied in a monotone voice.

"Uh…ok," Alice said, confused.

_What's she doing here?_ Alice wondered as Kate led her through the hall. _Don't tell me she's joined the Volturi…But her cloak, that's not what the members wear, so what does this mean? Is she really one of them now?_

Kate led her to the end of the hallway, and they were in front of two large double doors. Kate opened them. "Here we are, Alice."

They went inside, and Alice could see that they were inside a training arena. There were wooden dummies lined upon one side of the wall, and shooting targets were lined up beside the dummies, and there were three boxes in the corner. She was looking at the seats, when she heard the door closing behind her. She turned around in time to see Kate locking the doors.

Her fear was confirmed. Kate was her enemy now, and she had lured her here.

"So you really joined them, Kate?"

Kate didn't answer. She took a Bluetooth earpiece out of her pocket, and put it on. Then, she removed her cloak to reveal a steel chainmail and a plateskirt underneath.

_Oh my god, Kate…you…._

"You're really one of _them _now!" Alice said in disbelief.

"Yes, I've lured her here, my lady" Kate said into the earpiece. "Ok, as you wish. I'm going to kill our worst enemy."

Kate then unsheathed her steel longsword, and swung it at Alice's neck.

Alice leapt back a few feet, but when she landed, she felt the electrical sparks in her neck area, and they had a stinging effect.

_So I guess I have to fight you now_, Alice thought. _Even though I don't want to, I have to do it. It hurts me so much, but I have to find the strength within me to do this._

Kate ran forward, and slashed the sword at Alice. Electricity was flowing through the weapon, but luckily Alice was able to dodge her attacks.

"Soon, my lady. Soon, this 'vegetarian' will be dead, and then the rest of their coven will follow!|" Kate said into the earpiece. Then she continued to attack Alice.

_I can't fight like this,_ Alice thought. _She has so many advantages right now, with her electricity, sword, and armor. The only disadvantage for her is the talking because it can distract her from the battle._

She eyed the box in the corner. _There must be some weapons in there. I just have to get to it. _

Kate rushed at her again, and tried to cut her to pieces. "This time, you're dead! And my lady, you-

She stopped when she saw Alice disappear in a blur of motion. "Hey, where'd she-

"Right here," Alice replied. She was at the corner, and she opened one of the boxes and took out a sword.

Kate narrowed her eyes. How did she get there so fast?

"And now, our fight will be a bit more even," she told Kate.

Kate laughed. "That's an understatement! I still have the upper hand here! I _will_ kill you, and my lady will be so please to see your dead body!"

She rushed forward, and tied to give Alice another slash with her sword, but Alice parried the attack. Then, Kate took the opportunity to give Alice an electrical shock. Because their swords were metal and they were touching each other, they conducted electricity. The electrical shock caused Alice to drop her sword, and she flew backwards, skidding across the floor.

She hit the wall with a thud. When she opened her eyes, she could see Kate approach her with her longsword in her hand, and a cold, murderous look in her eyes.

"Why are you acting like this, Kate?" she shouted bitterly. We used to be friends, remember? Why are you doing this? You know that the Volturi aren't good people. Come on, Kate. You're not one of them. Don't you remember all the good times we had? Did you used to tell me that you'd always have my back no matter what happened? What happened to all of that? Were all of those times between us just…_lies_?"

"I'm only loyal to the Volturi and my lady," Kate responded, as she approached Alice. She raised her sword. "Any last words?"

Alice knew that she had to think fast if she wanted to live, and the way to do that was to keep Kate talking. "Yes, I do. Who is the person that you refer to as 'my lady?' Is she the greatest vampire of all or something like that?"

"She is part of the Volturi, and the one I'm loyal to," Kate told her. "In fact everyone in our coven serves her, and her name is Chelsea. I've told you enough now die!"

Kate brought her sword down, and tried to stab Alice, but she rolled out of the way. A look of determination and anger crossed her face. _So Chelsea is the one behind all this…._

"In that case, this changes everything!..."

* * *

><p>It didn't take very long for Bella to reach the door at the end of the hallway. Her mind was still on Renesmee, but she ordered herself to stop worrying about her daughter, and focus more on what's ahead of her.<p>

_It's not just Renesmee who has to make it, it's all of us, including myself,_ she thought._  
><em>

She placed her hand on the door knob, and opened it to find herself in a room with about five guards.

The guard in the middle (Bella assumed he was the captain) smiled coldly at her. Then the rest of the guards unsheathed their katanas.

"Are you ready to die now?" the captain asked her.

_Yeah, this is exactly what I meant by focusing on what's ahead of me._

"No, but you should be!" Bella said to the guard….

**That's all for this week! **


	21. Chapter 21: The Fights

**(Author's Note: I'm SO sorry that this chapter is so late! There were many parts that had to be rewritten, and I was also busy with another short story for a writing contest. Enjoy chapter 21.)**

In the control room, Demetri (along with Chelsea) were watching everything happen via the flatscreen monitors.

"So Bella is currently in a room full of guards, Renesmee is travelling through the halls, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward are also travelling through the halls alone, and Alice is fighting Kate," Demetri was saying into an earpiece.

"Good," the voice on the other end replied.

"No problem, Aro" he continued. "And the rest of the Denali clan are going to greet the remaining Cullens."

* * *

><p>The fight between Bella and the guards began. With all her training, Bella was able to avoid their attacks, and quickly spot their weaknesses. It seemed that the Volturi knew about her strengths and weaknesses as well, because none of the guards had a mind-type power.<p>

_They're refusing to let me do what I do best,_ she thought. _They DON'T want play up my strengths, which makes sense. After all, I would beat them all instantly if they had mind-type powers._

While she fought, the captain stared at her, and he was nodding and whispering into his earpiece.

* * *

><p>Alice looked at Kate, but all she could see was Chelsea's mind servant, not the friend she knew all these years.<p>

_Chelsea…she's the one behind all this…_Alice thought…_It was all her doing! She was the one who manipulated the Denali clan! Does that mean…_

Alice got up. Kate was still holding the longsword, and Alice knew that she wouldn't hesitate to stab her.

_I have to defend myself first,_ she thought. _If I die, then I wouldn't be able to do anything about this._

Kate rush at her again, but Alice was ready. She dodged Kate's slashes, and managed to give her a kick in the stomach, which made her drop to her knees. While Kate was distracted with that, Alice retrieved the sword she dropped earlier.

_Sorry Kate, I didn't want to hurt you, but I can't be a total softie, if I want to save you from Chelsea._

"When did Chelsea make you join her?" she questioned. "Was it close to a month ago?"

"Yeah," Kate responded. "My lady came, she offered my coven a chance of a lifetime to take part in the greatest vampire war of all time, and we agreed."

_Obviously you did,_ Alice thought. _Chelsea must have used her ability at that time, to make you guys super loyal to her._

"So you went without a fight?" Alice said, continuing her questions.

"Of course," Kate replied, like it was the most obvious thing ever. "I would never ever fight with my lady."

_This confirms my suspicions,_ Alice thought. _I remember one time when we were taking a break from training. We were resting under a tree in the forest, and we were talking about the upcoming war. He then told me that we would be on our own this time because the Denali clan had apparently left without a trace._

_Now I finally know why. The reason you guys left was because Chelsea was controlling you, and since you went with her without a fight, there was no evidence to suggest that you had been abducted. We didn't think you were in any danger, so we didn't conduct a search, but…._

"You haven't won yet, _Chelsea_" Alice told her, sounding more determined than ever. "I will save Kate and the rest of their clan from you." _The only way to free them is to kill you, Chelsea, and exactly what I will do for my friends._

"You know, I was going to save this move for later," she said. "But I won't hesitate to use it to save a friend."

* * *

><p>There was only one guard (and the captain) left now. The rest of them were lying on the ground, in the own blood, and they were unconscious. The final guard raised his katana, but before he even had a chance to strike, Bella kicked him in the groin. He dropped his katana, and Bella quickly picked it up stabbed him right through the neck.<p>

"You wanted to fight me?" she said. "Well, this is what you get!"

Bella pulled the sword out, and the guard fell to the floor. She glared at the captain, but he didn't seem to care. He had a smile on his face, as if he was telling a good joke, and it was getting funnier and funnier. Bella ignore this, and ran towards him, with the katana in hand, and tried to give the captain a slash to the face, but he unsheathed his own katana just in time to parry the blow.

* * *

><p>"Whatever it is, it won't save you" Kate said to her. Then she started speaking into the earpiece. "As you wish, my lady, I will kill her now, no matter what." Then she charged her longsword with electricity, and rushed at Alice.<p>

_I can see that she's planning to stab me with that sword while electricity flows through it,_ Alice thought. _That's a fatal move._

She dodged Kate's moves by leaping back. _Now I can see that she's planning to advance forwards until I can't jump back because of the wall. I should make my move now._

Alice threw her sword at Kate, who smirked and blocked it, but then her smile faltered when she saw that Alice was no longer in front of her. Then she felt someone smack her in the back of head. Her vision faded to back, and her body collapsed.

_You'll thank me later,_ Alice thought. _After I free you and your clan from her control._

She placed her sword on the ground, and then searched Kate's pockets for the key to the door.

**(No, Kate isn't dead; she's unconscious.)**

* * *

><p>Chelsea stared at the screen, with her mouth open in surprise. "How is that possible?" she exclaimed. "Kate totally had the advantage a while ago!"<p>

"That's the nature of fighting," Demetri answered. "One minute you're wining, the next minute, the tables could turn, and the odds of winning would be against you."

Demetri kept his eyes on the monitors, and now he could see Alice getting out of the arena, and continuing her way through the halls, while Bella was still in the room, fighting the captain.

* * *

><p>"Give up," the captain told Bella.<p>

"Or what?" Bella challenged.

"Or else your precious daughter dies," he threatened.

Bella's eyes widened in shock. _How could he know about me and Renesmee being separated?_ She thought. _Unless…. that wall trap was used to purposely separate us…_

The captain took advantage of Bella being distracted with her thoughts to knock the katana out of her hand. After that, he pointed the sword to her throat.

"You fell for it!" he said triumphantly. "I was just playing with you! I actually have no idea what happened to her."

_Damn it!_ Bella cursed in her mind. _I was such an idiot to fall for that trick!...But I am glad to hear that she hasn't been captured or anything._

"You nearly killed my guards, and now I'm going to kill you."

Bella's hand flew up, and her fingers touched the cool, metal blade. Her hand enclosed around the blade just as the sword was about to go in. She was gripping so tightly that her hand started bleeding, but she didn't care.

"I will not die!" she said to the captain. _Especially not at this moment!_

The captain tried to take the sword back, but Bella's grip was very tight. He couldn't move it at all, so he let go.

_I don't need that sword,_ he decided as he ran forward. _I'll win this battle! She's going to die anyways!_

Bella was ready. She had spent a lot of time training, and before he could attack, she dropped the sword and gave the captain a knockout punch to the jaw. The captain fell back, and blood trickled from his mouth. He couldn't get up. Bella made her way towards him, searched his pockets, and found a lighter.

_I should burn him,_ she thought. _This guy totally deserves it...but…_

She eyed the door, which was a few feet away from her, and it was opposite to the door that she used to come in. _I don't have the time to watch him burn, and I can't leave the fire unattended..._

Bella stayed there for a while, until she made a decision. She dropped the lighter, and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>"She's going to be a problem for us," Demetri said, as he and Chelsea continued to watch them. "Good thing Jane has a plan for her."<p>

Chelsea nodded in agreement, but she was focus on the screen with Emmett on it. She watched as he reached the end of the hall, and opened the door….

**Next time: Emmett and Jasper both face incredible challenges, and Edward meets someone he would never expect to see! **


	22. Chapter 22: Pushed to the Edge

**(Author's Note: Here's chapter 22, and it's on time! Oh, and a Carlisle scene will appear after Emmett and Jasper get past the obstacles they encounter, and chapter 23 will be out ASAP! Enjoy.) **

The minute Emmett entered the room, a bunch of needles that were about five inches long with a point at both ends flew in his direction. He ducked, and was able to avoid most of them, and the ones that hit him, only gave him minor wounds.

"Not bad," somebody wearing a cloak said. "Considering that you're not as strong as me." The person then lowered his hood, and Emmett saw who it was.

"Felix! I should've known!" Emmett said. _Only he would talk about me that way!_

"Yep," the vampire said. He took off his cloak, which revealed him wearing steel chainmail, and he had a weapon strapped to his back. Of course he also had an earpiece on. "I don't like formal introductions, so let's get down to business. You're not going to get past me."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Emmett. "Maybe you should fight me first, before making assumptions about me."

"Well, aren't you in a hurry to die," Felix commented.

"Shut up," Emmett said to him. _I will not die here! I still have to get back at Lilith…she'll never get away with murdering Rosalie! _

He rushed forward, and tried to punch Felix, but Felix blocked it, like it was nothing.

"You're strong," he said to Emmett. "But not strong enough." Since it was a close-range battle, Felix was able to give Emmett a kick to the abdomen, which sent him flying across the room.

"It's happening right now," he said into the earpiece. "He'll be dead soon."

* * *

><p>Like his brother, Jasper also came to the end of the hallway. He opened the door, and stepped inside. The room was quite empty, except for a ladder at the opposite end, along with some boxes near the ladder. He walked across the room, but halfway there, the floor opened up, and he fell.<p>

He landed in the basement, and he could hear buzzing in his ears. Like the rest of the castle, the basement was lit by torches, but it was lighter here.

_What was that all about? _He wondered. Jasper got up, and looked around. He could see that he was alone.

Just then, he felt a stinging discomfort in his hand, and he saw a hornet (bigger than the ones he usually encounter in Forks) stinging him, so he killed it with a swat.

_That's weird, _he thought. _I didn't think insects would sting vampires, so why did it sting me? And why was it that big? _

Jasper felt uneasy; he was getting the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

The buzzing grew louder, and he soon realized it wasn't a result of the fall; it was coming from behind him. He turned around, and saw a very large swarm of hornets, and they were out to get him.

_What the hell? How…how did they get here? _He thought. _They weren't here a while ago!_

Then he noticed the vent (which still had hornets crawling in), and it came to him: they got in from the vent, and there were even more of them out to sting him!

* * *

><p>Emmett groaned. He had been kicked many times before, but this was the worst time, because Felix was so strong. He opened his eyes, and saw Felix next to him with the club in his hands.<p>

"Die!" the vampire said, swinging the club at him.

Emmett tried to get out of the way, but that kick had knocked the wind out of him, so he got hit. He could feel the pain as the spikes went in. Felix was enjoying this. He was hitting Emmett with the club over, and over again.

"Like I said, you'll never get out of here alive!" Felix told him. He brought the club down on him again, and Emmett coughed up blood.

"Never!" he said, still determined, even though he was severely injured. "I still have to…."

"Kill Lilith?" Felix finished for him. "Forget it. You'll die right here and right now!"

He started hitting him with the club, and Emmett's face contorted in pain.

_No matter what, I WON'T die like this! _He thought. _I WILL kill you, and after that, I'll kill Lilith! _

He then remembered Rosalie, and everything he loved about her, including her smile, the way she would forget all her troubles when she was with him, and the way he wished that time would slow down whenever he was with her.

_She was everything to me! _He thought. _And…and suddenly she was taken away from me. All because of Lilith, and the rest of the Volturi, who put her up to it! I haven't even done anything to deserve this! I swear…on the woman I loved…that nobody will get away with this crime!_

_But I can't kill him like this...if I want him dead, then I'll have to…._

* * *

><p>The hornets stung Jasper, and he tried to kill them, but it was hard. There were so many of them, he couldn't kill them all at once, and when he attacked them one by one, the other hornets (that weren't being attacked) would give him even more stings.<p>

…_And since they're just hornets, I can't exactly control their emotions and stop them! _Jasper thought. _So the only thing to do now is to RUN!_

He started running, but the hornets were quickly. They flew after him, and they could keep up with his speed.

_What kind of hornets are they? _Jasper thought, as he ran. _How can they possibly keep up with me?...Well, there's no time to analyze. I've got to get away from them first! _

He increased his speed, and continued running.

* * *

><p>"What did you say before, Felix?" Emmett asked him. "That I'm not as strong as you?"<p>

"That's right," Felix answered.

"You were correct about that," Emmett responded. "Right now, I'm not as strong as you, but soon, you'll be able to see the real me!"

Felix laughed. "Yeah, right." He raised his club, and tried to hit Emmett, but this time Emmett stopped it from hitting him, with his right hand. He could feel the spikes digging into his palm, but he didn't care.

_I'm going to do it, _he thought. _I'm so ready. Even if it is dangerous, I will kill this bastard! And then, Lilith, you'll be next! _

Emmett started to push the spiky club away from him, and he was concentrating all his strength to his right hand.

"I know that I'll never impress you right now," he said to Felix, so you'll have to be impressed when you die!"

He remembered what Carlisle said about peaks of power, so he added even more strength to his hand, as he got up, and he concentrated very hard about transforming.

"Dream on, I'll kill you first!" Felix said. He pulled the club back, and tried to hit Emmett again, but he stopped when he saw what was happening.

Emmett was changing. His muscles grew larger, his eyes started glowing, and the pupils turned to slits, like a cat, and he was sprouting black bat wings, as well.

_What the…what is this radiating power? _Felix thought.

* * *

><p>As he was running, Jasper spotted a door ahead of him. He started to fun even faster, and when he got there, he opened the door, and slammed it, before the hornets could get in.<p>

Jasper sank to the floor, and started panting. _That was close! _He thought. _If I had been any slower, those hornets would be in here, stinging me right now, and that of course, would be very, very bad. _

"Well, well look who it is!" someone said.

"Another 'vegetarian' no doubt," another person added. "He seems weak."

Jasper looked up, and saw two vampires. One of them had long black hair tied back, and the other had short, dirty blond hair and glasses_. _Both of them wore white lab coats and earpieces.

"All sorts of traps were placed in the castle," the blond vampire said, while pushing up his glasses. "But I didn't expect anyone stupid enough to fall for a simple floor trap."

"So you made me fall, and you set up those hornets!" Jasper said, feeling a bit of anger swell inside him.

"Of course," he replied, sounding satisfied with himself. "And judging by those stings, you must have done something really dumb to make the hornets give you that much stings."

"Let's see I fell down, landed here, and a hornet stung me, so I killed it, and the next thing I knew, I'm running to get away from them!"

The vampire with the dark hair laughed. "What an idiot! No wonder the Asian giant hornets were so aggressive! Don't you know that when you kill a hornet, it emits a scent that attracts the other hornets? God, this guy is so stupid! Let's put him out of his misery, Matt!"

"You said it, Tony…"

**That's all for now!**


	23. Chapter 23: Super Vampire

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was so late, I was sick. Plus I had to do a couple of rewrites to make sure everything is all good. Here's chapter 23, enjoy. Oh, and Merry Christmas!) **

"Houston, we have a problem," Felix said into his earpiece. He glanced at Emmet again. _This guy…he's going super-vampire! _

"Yeah, I know" Aro replied. He was in the throne room, but he could still knew what was happening because Demetri was able to take screenshots of what was happening on the security monitors, and send it to him. He was able to access the images with his smartphone.

"Get the reinforcements," Aro ordered into his Bluetooth, and the vampire at the end of the line did so.

"Oh, and one more thing" Aro said. "Make sure _she's_ there."

"Yes sir!" the vampire on the other end replied.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Felix was still gawking at the new and improved Emmett. His muscles had gotten bigger, his claws were longer than normal, his eyes were glowing with slits, some of his wounds were healing, and of course, he had the black bat wings. Felix also noticed that Emmett had an aura of strength around him.<p>

_A normal human would be overwhelmed by this_, he thought. _And right now, I'm a bit blown away myself. _

"Get ready," Emmett growled, baring his fangs. "This will be your last fight!"

_What did this guy do to get this kind of power? _the Volturi member wondered

He charged at Felix using his new super speed (which was faster than the normal vampire speed), and because he was so quick, there was nothing Felix could do about it. He gave Felix a surprise kick to the abdomen, which made him drop his club. It was also strong enough to crack his armor, and send him flying across the room.

* * *

><p>Jasper stared angrily at Tony and Matt. <em>These assholes…they made me suffer so much with those hornets! <em>he thought. _I seriously want to kill these guys! There's so much about them that pisses me off, especially their arrogance!_

"Aww, don't give me that look," Tony said to him, with a smile that didn't make Jasper feel comfortable at all. "You should be honored. You're about to become the first person, or should I say vampire, to die by hornets!"

_Ok, that's it! _decided Jasper. _These guys are going down! There is NO way I'm going to die here, by those…_

His thoughts trailed off. Once he thought of those hornets, his curiosity wandered, and a million questions about them popped up in his brain.

_You can think about that later, _he told himself. _Right now, you've got to stay alive. _

Then, activated his ability, and used them to make the two vampires feel peaceful, so they wouldn't want to kill him, and it worked. Tony and Matt didn't feel like killing people anymore. At the same time, they also felt bad about treating Jasper so terribly.

Unlike Edward, Jasper couldn't read minds, but he could read faces very well, and he could tell that his power worked very well here.

_Now that these guys are calmed down, I can start asking some questions about the hornets, _he thought. _This should be easy. _

He manipulated their emotions again, and this time, he made sure that they were in the mood to talk.

"Alright, question one," he started. _Let's start off easy. _"Do those hornets have any weaknesses?" Tony bit his tongue to prevent himself from telling. The emotional side of his brain was telling him to obey Jasper, but his rational side reminded him of true motives, and in the end, his rational side won.

"I don't know," he answered. "What do you think?"

Jasper gritted his teeth in annoyance. _This is just like that time with Lilith! This guy isn't affected either! I don't think this is just something that only him and Lilith can do, that other guy, Matt seems to know hoe to do it as well, or else he'd be telling. But I won't give up just yet! I've trained with Carlisle, and my abilities have gotten stronger since the last time I fought Lilith. _

He then used his power, and this time, he concentrated more on making them tell, so that his control over their feelings would be stronger.

"Now answer my question," he said. "Do those hornets have any weaknesses?"

Matt felt like telling. His mind was basically screaming at him to say it. He felt guilty about being so harsh to Jasper, so he thought he should tell.

"Ye-

He was interrupted by a loud buzzing sound, and before he could say any more, the vent at the corner of the lab flipped open, and the swarm of hornets came out. They flew towards Jasper, like they did before.

It was fight or flight for him, and he instantly made the choice to fight, because running away isn't going to help him. The insects would just keep chasing him, and eventually, he would be too tired to run.

_One thing's for sure…these aren't regular hornets, _Jasper thought. _And I'm going to need a plan to kill them! _

* * *

><p>Emmett rushed at Felix, and he was so quick that all Felix could do was stare in amazement.<p>

_How did he get here so fast? _Felix thought. _All I saw was a blur of motion, and suddenly, this guy's in front of me…_

"Die!" Emmett said, and swiped his hand across Felix's neck. With his longer-than-normal claws, he was able to cut his throat. Blood flowed out of it, and Felix could feel his strength leaving him.

"Reinforcements will be there shortly," the voice in his earpiece told him

"Well, make it quick," Felix replied.

The transformation made Emmett more violent, and right now, he wanted Felix to die a horrible death, like he would have (if he hadn't transformed). He thought about using the club, but he decided against this, since he thought killing an enemy with his bare hands was the best way to do it.

"Here it goes!" Emmett shouted. "Get ready to die!"

He grabbed Felix by the head, and banged it against the wall, causing his skull to crack. This made Felix very dazed, and Emmett took this chance to punch him in the abdomen, with all his strength. This made Felix cough up blood, but this time, it was because he had received severe internal injuries from the punch.

"You tried to make me die a horrible death," Emmett said. "Now I'm going to do the same thing to you!"

"Damn it," muttered Felix. "When is back-up going to arrive?"

"I don't know," responded Emmett. "But I would prefer it if they arrived after I kill you. It doesn't matter that much, if you think about it. You're going to die either way."

He grabbed Felix's right hand, and twisted it, which broke his wrist. Felix gasped in pain, and Emmett grabbed his other arm, and was about to tear it off.

Just then, the door opened. Emmett turned around, and saw a group of guards (about seven), and he could also see Lilith among them. This time, she wasn't wearing a mask; she was wearing a black cloak.

"Looks like they're just in time to see you die," Emmett said to Felix. He grabbed Felix's skull again, and slammed it against the wall very hard. The impact caused a brain hemorrhage, and Felix collapsed to the ground within seconds.

"You're next, Lilith" he threatened.

"Get him!" the guards yelled. They unsheathed their katanas, but Emmett didn't seem to care.

"Comes and get me, newbies" he said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>While Emmett and Jasper were fighting, Carlisle was just travelling through the castle when he saw two cloaked figures moving towards him. He was about to get into a fighting stance when the two figures lowered their hoods, but Carlisle still kept his guard up.<p>

"Elezar? Carmen? What are you doing here?" he asked, eyeing Elezar with a strange look. "Don't tell me-

"Please, we didn't come here to fight," Elezar interrupted. "And besides, an old friend of ours wants to see you."

_That has to be Aro! _Carlisle thought. _I want to see him too; there are so many things I want to ask him! But…what if these guys are actually leading me to a trap? _

"Perhaps it's unrealistic for you to trust me without proof," Elezar said, giving him a smile. He took off his earpiece, and gave it to Carlisle who put it on, and immediately heard Aro's voice:

"He's not lying; I really would like to see you."

Carlisle gave the earpiece back to Felix. "Ok, take me to him."

"All right," Carmen said, and they walked on single file (Carmen at the front, and Elezar at the back with Carlisle in the middle) through the castle. They soon came to a staircase, and they went up…

**Chapter 24 will be out as soon as possible! **


	24. Chapter 24: The Story of Lilith

**(Author's Note: Here's chapter 24! It's actually on time for once! I also edited chapter 23, so you should go back, and look at that. Enjoy this chapter.) **

They went up the staircase, to the third floor. When they got there, Elezar and Carmen guided Carlisle through the halls until they reached a pair of fancy looking double doors. Elezar and Carmen opened the doors, and Carlisle walked in (they followed). He found himself in the throne room, facing Aro, who was sitting on the center throne. To his surprise, Marcus and Caius' thrones were empty.

"Long time no see, Carlisle" Aro said, pleasantly. He was wearing a black suit, and he looked calm and cool as usual. His eyes were bright red, as if he had just eaten, and Carlisle noticed he had an earpiece, just like Elezar and Carmen.

"You..." Carlisle started, but his voice quickly trailed off. His mind was flooded with so many questions, feelings, and other thoughts, all at the same time. He didn't know what he should say first.

"You're the reason…" he continued, trying to put his thoughts into words, but before he could finish, Aro got off his throne. The vampire quickly ran towards Carlisle, but not to attack; he stopped when he was in front of him, and he placed a finger onto Carlisle's forehead, which allowed him to absorb his thoughts.

"I see that you have a lot of questions for me," he said. "I'll answer them."

"Yeah, take your time," Carlisle told him.

"Don't worry, I will," Aro responded. His hand was still on Carlisle's forehead. "So you wanted to know why I wanted you dead. All right, I'll tell you why.

"After the dispute we had over that stupid half-blood kid, we returned to Volterra, feeling a bit down because we've been defeated by a coven of 'vegetarians,' who were supposed to be weaker. Overtime, our feelings grew bitter. We were the Volturi, the strongest coven in the vampire world, but for some reason, we've been stopped by you guys. For most, if not all of us, it was humiliation at the worst level, but I had something else on my mind as well."

_What? _Carlisle thought.

"I realized that if you can stop us one time, you can do it again…and again. If that was to happen, we could lose our place as the leading coven of the vampire world. Your coven was growing stronger, especially Bella. If the growth of power kept on increasing, your coven would eventually be able to usurp our position as the leaders of this world, so we came to the conclusion that the only way to hold on to our rank was to kill you guys."

_That's…that's absurd! _Carlisle thought. _Why would we even want to take away your position? _

"Because it's part of our nature to lust for power," Aro explained. "Anyone could say that they're not interested in it, but when they actually have to choose between obtaining power and just leaving it, most people would choose the former, even if it's a bad choice.

"I can see your ambitions, Carlisle. You wish that every vampire could be a 'vegetarian' like you, so that there would be less people dying. To do that, you would need a lot of power and influence, which can be stolen from us. So yes, you do have a very good motive."

_That's why you sent Lilith? To hold on to your position? _Carlisle said in his mind.

"Correct," Aro replied. "Don't give me that look. This wasn't the first time I had done something like this to hold onto my power. And as for Lilith, she was just acting on my orders. She's one of the best assassins out there."

_Assassin…_Carlisle repeated in his mind. He thought of all the research he had done on her, and he remembered that she lived in the 1800s in London…

"Yes," Aro said, reading his thoughts. "Like you, she was also born in London, but it was during the 1800s instead of the 1600s.

"She was born into a poor family with two brothers. Her father worked at a candy store, and her mother was a maid. Although they managed to pay for everything, it always came with a struggle, and they were rather under-privileged. Despite all that, she had a loving family that cared for her, and she was happy at the time."

_But she ended up in an orphanage right? _Carlisle asked in his mind.

"Well, you've obviously been doing some research," Aro said. "After the death of her parents, she went to an orphanage (that was separate from the one her brothers attended). The conditions there were terrible. The children were often neglected; they were treated with cruelty by the administrators. It was more like prison, really."

_So she ran away, _Carlisle continued in his head.

"That's right," Aro said. "She eventually couldn't take it anymore, so she ran away, and lived as a pickpocket on the streets of London, and it wasn't what you would call 'living the good life.' It was survival of the fittest on the streets, and she would do whatever it takes to live another day. When your only goal is survival, things like morals disappear, and that was exactly what she experienced. One day, while she was 'working', she encountered a hungry vampire. He attacked her, but she didn't know what he really was. She thought he was just another human, so she tried to defend herself with a pocket knife."

He chuckled at the last part, and went on. "She wasn't really holding back, because she had nothing to lose. The vampire was amazed that a human would fight back like that, so he changed her, brought to Volterra, and I think you know the rest."

_Yeah, _Carlisle thought. _ She must have been trained here, like so many other newborns. She must have spent so many years training to kill in the most efficient way possible, kind of like me, except I studied medicine and science instead of killing. _

"That's right," Aro said. "She's been trained by some of the best people here to kill, serve the Volturi, and to despise humans and anything to do with them. Unlike you, she hasn't found companionship, and her human life is nothing but a distant memory now."

Carlisle fell silent. He caught himself feeling almost sorry for the assassin.

_Don't feel sorry for her! _He told himself. _Sure, some pretty bad things have happened to her, but that doesn't give her the right to ruin our lives! She did all those things because she chose to. She could have at one point, chose to do something different. She brought this on herself…but enough about her. Why is Aro telling me all this? Why did he want to see me in the first place? And what are Elezar and Carmen doing here? _

"I'll answer your second question first," Aro responded to his thoughts. "Let's face it, your family is doomed. They'll start dying one by one. But since we're such good friends, I wanted to give you another choice, besides dying. I want you to come back to the Volturi.

"And as for Lilith's past, well…I thought you should get to know her, and Elezar and Carmen…let's just say they felt like joining."

Carlisle pushed Aro's arm out of the way, so Aro wouldn't be able to read his thoughts anymore.

"I'll never join you!" Carlisle said. "You just want me for the knowledge and experience I have, so that you can gain more control over the vampire world! You had two members of my family killed, and now you're trying to exterminate them all! I left you for good last time, what makes you think I'd come back?"

Aro smiled. "That's exactly what I thought you would say. Fortunately, I have something that might change your mind. Elezar, Carmen, could you please show him the thing I was talking about earlier?"

They got out of the throne room, and walked through the halls single file (Carmen in the front, with Elezar, Carlisle and Aro following). They soon reached one of the rooms, and Carmen opened the door.

They got in, and Carlisle could see that it was a room with all sorts of high tech equipment that was used for monitoring people. He could also see Demetri and Chelsea in front of the screens. As soon as he spotted Chelsea, he knew what Aro had in mind.

"So you're planning to use Chelsea's ability on me?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Aro answered. _At least, not right now. _"Demetri, can you show them to him?"

Demetri opened the saved files page, and clicked on one of them. It turned out to be a screenshot he had taken earlier of Alice fighting Kate. He clicked on the 'next' button a few times, and it showed some pictures of Kate shocking Alice. After the pictures of Alice, Demetri showed him a screenshot of Bella with a katana pointed at her throat, a few pictures of Jasper being stung by hornets and Felix beating up Emmett.

"See Carlisle?" Aro said when Demetri closed the window (with the saved files). "Like I told you before, your family is done for. Come with me, if you want to live."

**That's all for now! What will Carlisle's decision be? Find out next time! **


	25. Chapter 25: The Vampire's Rage

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was a few days late, I was busy with some other things. Enjoy chapter 25. Oh, and there seems to be some confusion with the last chapter, so I should clear that up. Aro only showed Carlisle pictures of the Cullens looking like they're doomed, when it _may _be the opposite. This just shows how manipulative he is.) **

**(EDIT: I would also like to take a moment to say FUCK THE SOPA AND PIPA! THEY WILL DESTROY THIS SITE IF THE GOVERNMENT PASSES THEM!) **

"Well, Carlisle?" Aro asked. "What are you going to do?"

Carlisle didn't say anything. He thought of all the time he spent training his family.

_They're all able to transform. There's no way they could go down so easily! I saw them train…they've all worked so hard…they…_

He looked at Aro, and he could see that the leader of the Volturi was in a good mood, but when he looked into Aro's eyes he clenched his fists.

_This guy's completely evil…I can't trust anything he says. Besides he's only shown me pictures of Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Bella. _

"What about Edward and Renesmee?" he asked out loud.

Aro smiled, as if he had already won. "I'm glad you asked. Show him, Demetri."

Demetri clicked on one of the tabs on the screen, and they could all see what was happening.

"Is this happening right now?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it's live."

They could see Renesmee entering a room, and shivering as soon as she stepped in. The room had boxes stacked up in the corners, and weapons scattered across the floor, but everything was frozen solid.

Renesmee stared at everything around her. She noticed a sword with sapphires on the hilt, and she bent down, and tried to retrieve it, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. Suddenly, she stopped, and she tried to move, but she couldn't.

While she was distracted with the sword, the ice on the floor had crept up her body, and now, she couldn't move. The only thing she could do was watch as the ice crept further and further up, until they reached the top of her head, and sealed her inside what felt like an ice coffin.

Carlisle had no idea what happened next, because Demetri minimized the window, and restored another one.

"Here's Edward," Aro said.

Carlisle turned his attention back on to the screen, and this time, he could see Edward opening a door, and stepping into a room. This room was empty (compared to the last one), except for a metal pole (like the kind you see at fire stations) in the right corner, but there were red laser beams everywhere, like something out of a spy movie.

_Come on, Edward be careful! _The doctor thought, as he watched Edward looked around. _Don't do anything stupid! _

Edward seemed to realize that if he touched the beams, it would set off an alarm, and then an enemy would come. He tried his best to avoid the laser beams, but it wasn't easy. He paused for a second, and he looked distracted, as if he could sense something terrible about to happen.

Because he wasn't as focused as he was before, his finger touched a laser beam, and then, an alarm started blaring.

What happened next went by very quickly. Somebody slid down the metal pole, and when the person landed, Edward could see that it was Tanya, and she didn't look very happy to see him.

Demetri minimized the mindow again.

"I'll say it again Carlisle," Aro said. "Your family is doomed, and you know it. Join me."

Carlisle didn't say anything. He wasn't looking at Aro this time. His eyes flickered over to Chelsea, and he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>Emmett ripped the head off the body, and the remains of the last guard fell to the ground. Lilith stared at him in awe.<p>

_Holy shit! He's definitely changed since the last time I saw him! _

Emmett was still in his transformed self. He turned his attention to Lilith, who was still staring at him.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said. "Now I don't have to search the entire castle for you."

_And now, I can finally avenge the murder of Rosalie. _

His rage grew. Maybe it had something to do with his new form, but he had never felt so angry in his life. Now that he was here, looking at the vampire that killed the love of his life, anger was all he felt. He wanted to make her pay for taking away the most precious thing to him.

He rushed forward, and Lilith took out her whip, but Emmett was one step ahead of her. He used his super-speed to run behind her. Lilith turned around in time, but Emmett gave her a kick to the abdomen, before she could do anything.

Lilith dropped the whip, collapsed to her knees, and coughed up blood. Emmett grabbed her by the throat, and threw her across the room. She coughed up some more blood when she hit the wall, and landed next to Felix.

In a flash, Emmett ran to the body of a fallen guard, search his pocket, and found a lighter. He ran to Felix, and burned the body, right in front of Lilith.

"That's how you're going to end up," he growled. "Burnt to a crisp, just like him. That's what you'll get for killing Rosalie."

_No! _Lilith thought. _I… will… NOT… die by your hand! I still have…_

She reached into her cloak pocket, and her fingers touched a small leather pouch. Then she took her hand out of her pocket.

_I can't use that now!_ She thought. _I don't think it will work on him, in his new form. How…_

"How did you get this kind of power?" she asked.

"You know, you should worry more about yourself, than me," Emmett told her. He grabbed her by the throat again, and slammed her to the wall, which reminded her of the time she did the same thing to Esme.

"You saw me doing this to Felix," he said. "But unfortunately, I didn't get to finish, so I will have to continue with _you._"

He took her hand, and he twisted it, until he could hear a cracking sound, which indicated her wrist being broken. Lilith winced in pain, but Emmett didn't really care. He took her arm, and forcibly bent her elbow in the wrong angle, away from her body. There was another _crack_.

_Oh crap! I think he broke my elbow! _The assassin thought. _He…He's really changed! This time, he's stronger, and so much more…warlike…_

She looked into his eyes, and saw his desire-to-kill look, that she normally had.

Emmett continued to torment her for what seemed like a _very _long time. Instead of ripping her arm off, like he originally planned to do, he started punching her in the ribs, abdomen, and basically anywhere that causes major discomfort. For Lilith, it was hell. The pain and the hitting continued, but that wasn't the worst part. She kept on thinking back to _that _day in Forks, where she was fighting him.

_If I killed him back then, I wouldn't be in this situation right now! _She thought bitterly. _But I also remember why I couldn't do it. It…it was all because of Rosalie! She just had to interfere! If she had just stayed out of the way, Emmett would be dead! _

_That bitch! Even in death she's taunting me! But…not anymore…if I give up, and let him beat the crap out of me…then she has already won! _

She took out a kunai, and tried to stab him with it, but Emmett was too quick. He leapt back, and avoided the hit. "Well that was unexpected," he remarked.

_Yeah, it was _Lilith agreed silently. _The element of surprise should've gotten to you, but you still managed to dodge it. _

"It doesn't matter, I suppose," Emmett said. "Either way, this is your _last_ fight." _And Rosalie, you'll finally be avenged. _

_No, it won't be my last fight! _vowed Lilith. _This time, I'm really going to kill you, like I should have done! _

She ran towards him, and threw more kunais. While he was dodging them, she threw a smoke bomb at him. He dodged it, but Lilith didn't give up, she threw some more smoke bombs at him, and all around him, so that he would be caught. Then, while he was occupied with the smoke, she quickly ran to the other side of the room, and retrieved her whip.

"All right you got me, but it won't happen again."

Lilith turned around, and saw Emmett out of the smoke. She rushed forward, and tried to cut him into pieces with her whip. Emmett was able to avoid the attacks, but he noticed that something was different this time.

He was starting to get a bit tired; he could feel changes going on inside him. He wasn't feeling as murderous as before, and he thought he wasn't as fast or strong as he was.

_What…what does this mean? _He wondered.

**That's all for now! Oh, and one more thing: FUCK THE SOPA AND PIPA !**


	26. Chapter 26: A Diamond of Death

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was so late, I was _very _busy with a load of work to do, so I had to finish that before writing this. I also had to do a few rewrites, so that everything was perfect. Enjoy.) **

Emmett started panting. He didn't know why but he was starting to wear out very quickly. He wanted to find out what was going on, but he decided to put that aside for now.

_I have to kill her first! _He told himself._ Otherwise, I would never forgive myself for letting this…murderer go! _

He tried to give her kick to the head, but she was able to dodge it. Then, she took out some shurikens, and threw them at him. He tried to duck, but he wasn't as quick as he was before, so he got cut by the weapons.

"Looks like you're not so strong anymore," Lilith commented.

She tried to kick him in the ribs, but this time he managed to shield his chest area with his arms, and at that moment, he saw what was happening to him.

His muscles were shrinking; they were going back to the size they were before he went super-vampire.

_The transformation! _He thought. _Is it ending already? _

He tried to remember what Carlisle had told him during training, and it went like something like this_: Transformations last for a limited amount of time, and not only does it make you very murderous and uncontrolled, it also drains your energy. When you transform, you should end the fight quickly, or else…_

_Or else I'm screwed, right Carlisle? _Emmett thought. _The transformation is ending, Lilith…well, she's still alive_, _and I'm worn out. This isn't good at all. How am I supposed to kill her when I'm so low on energy? _

He took another look at himself. His bat wings were disappearing, and he was sure that his eyes were going back to normal too.

_How did this happen? _He wondered. _It wasn't like this during training! I was going to end it this right after…Oh no...I don't know how much time has passed since I transformed in front of Felix…it's impossible to keep track of time here...but…_

_Did I spend too much time tormenting her? Was I so enraged that I lost track of time?...Maybe this is why the transformation ended earlier…_

He gritted his teeth. He was really out of energy now. His body felt heavy, and at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to lie down, and rest. He glanced at Lilith. Sure, he had injured her, and he had even rendered her arm useless, but she was still standing (even though she did look rather tired).

It was getting worse. His energy was so low that he thought he was going to collapse.

_No…I can't…I have to… kill her! _Emmett thought, trying to motivate himself. _For Rosalie!...And the rest of the family!_

Lilith put away the whip. Then, she ran to the end of the room that was opposite to where Emmett was. There was nothing special there, just a framed picture of a cat on the wall. She knocked on the painting, and instantly, the wall opened up, revealing a hallway, and she went out the secret door.

_I won't let you get away! _He vowed. Emmett forced himself to go after her. He ran after her, but it wasn't easy. He was halfway down the hall, when he lost his balance while running, and he had to use his arms to stop himself from falling flat on his face.

When he got up, he ran towards the end of the hallway, which led to another room. He got there, but the room was empty. There were shelves full of paper, and books, and in one corner, Emmett could see a ladder.

_She must have gone up, _he decided.

He ran to the corner, and stepped on the ladder. The moment he stepped onto the ladder, a white powder-like substance **(no, NOT cocaine!) **fell on him. He ignored it, and continued to go up, until he reached a room with some armchairs, and an electrical fireplace (with a fake fire). Lilith, who was sitting on one of the chairs (facing the fireplace) got up, but she didn't walk towards him; she just stood there, as if she was waiting for him to drop dead.

"What was that powder thing supposed to do?" he asked.

Lilith didn't reply. She continued to stare at him, with her red eyes. Emmett clenched his fists. Just looking at Lilith made him think about all the crimes she had committed against him, and his family.

"I..I _will..._kill.." he began, but he fell to his knees before he could finish. _No! I won't…die...I…have..to…_

"You're dying," she told him calmly.

"What?"

"You'll see," she said.

Emmett was about to fall over again, and he used one of his arms to stop his fall. He started coughing, and he used his other hand to cover up his mouth when he did so. When he finished, he could see blood on his palm.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"That wasn't just regular powder I dumped on you," Lilith answered, with a smirk. "That was diamond dust, from the diamond on Rosalie's ring. When it was dumped on you, it was easily able to cut through your skin (since a diamond is the hardest substance on earth). Now, it's cutting your insides, including your veins, arteries-everything!"

"You…goddamn…bitch!" Emmett said, and continued to cough up blood. _So this is why…I'm feeling so weak…it's because of the diamond dust…and the transformation totally drained my energy…I still can't believe she..._

The thought of Lilith stealing from Rosalie made him angry. He glared at her, and he really wanted to give her what she deserved, but he didn't have the strength to do it.

_Damn you, Lilith! Damn you to hell! _

"You know, Emmett I was going to stay here and watch you die, but I've got a better idea," she said, taking out a lighter.

Emmett's eyes widened. He knew at once what was going to happen next.

She lit him on fire, and then she sat back down on the armchair, listening to his screams. For Emmett, it was just torture. He was on fire, but he couldn't put it out, and he could feel every part of him burning. It was the worst pain he had felt since Carlisle bit him.

_I'm sorry…Rosalie…_ he thought, before his vision started to fade. _I…couldn't…do it; I couldn't…avenge you…Maybe…maybe another family member…would…kill Lilith…I…I guess…I'll see you…soon…Please…forgive…me…_

* * *

><p>When the screaming stopped, Lilith got up from the armchair, and examined the burnt corpse. She then sat back down.<p>

_One down, a few more to go__. Even though he was weakened, he was still...powerful. It took a lot_..._to kill him_, she thought. _So he was killed by an item that once belonged to his ex…What a fitting death that was…_

She closed her eyes. _I wonder how the others are doing…are the rest of the Cullens dead yet?... _

**(I feel bad for killing off Emmett, but the plot demanded it, so that_ had_ to be done)**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bella was on the second floor. After she knocked out the captain, she left that room, and found herself in a hallway that led to a staircase. She went up, and now she was in front of a closed door. She was about to place her hands on the doorknob when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned around, and saw a guard coming for her.<p>

Bella got ready to fight, but to her surprise, the guard raised both of his arms.

"Wait, I'm not here to fight!"

"What do you want then?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't use that tone with me," the guard said icily. "If you want your daughter to live, you'll do exactly as I say."

"I don't believe you," Bella said. The last guard who told her that Renesmee was in danger lied to her, and she didn't want the same thing to happen again.

He quickly reached into his pocket, took out his phone, and scrolled through the pictures. He selected one of them and showed it to her.

Bella's jaw dropped when she saw what it was. In that picture, a little girl with Edward's bronze hair was tied to a wooden cross, and she was being stabbed with a steel dagger. Her face was twisted in pain.

She couldn't see who the torturer was, but that wasn't a major concern; she just wanted to stop Renesmee from being in pain.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Bella asked.

The guard smiled. "Go down to the basement, level 1. That's all. Oh, and don't try anything funny. If you do, we'll know, and remember: your daughter will suffer for every stupid thing you do, so try not to mess up. Well, I have to go now, bye."

He opened the door, went into the room, and Bella sank to the floor, with her hand clasped over her mouth…

**That's all for now, folks! **


	27. Chapter 27: Renesmee and Bella

**(Author's Note: I am SO sorry that this was so late. I was busy with other work, I had to write my Percy Jackson fanfiction **_**The One I Love, **_**which is out now, feel free to read it if you like, and I had to rewrite this a few times to make sure everything was perfect.**

**I also noticed in Chapter 26 the guard told Bella to go to the level 2 basement. That is an error, and it's really supposed to be level 1 basement, so I went back and corrected it.) **

Bella got up. She remembered what the guard had told her: Renemee would suffer if she didn't obey them. She sighed; she wasn't planning to do anything to inconvenience the Volturi, not when her daughter's well being was at stake.

_He told me to go to the basement, level 1_ she thought. _I don't know the way to the basement, but-_

"Let's make this easy, shall we?" a voice said.

Bella nearly jumped when she heard that. She glanced around, but she couldn't figure out where the voice came from, since she was alone in the halls. Then she looked up, and saw the loudspeaker above her.

The voice started talking again. "To get to the basement, retrace your steps until you reach the staircase, and then go down to the basement, level 1. Once again, do NOT try anything funny, or you _will _regret it, and don't try to hide anything from us. The Volturi knows everything."

Bella did what the voice told her. She started to go back to the staircase that led her to the second floor. With each step, she grew more and more nervous about Renesmee, and the voice did not help at all. Whenever she even hesitated in her movements, the voice would start repeating the instructions and it would also remind her of what Renesmee would have to go through if she disobeyed.

_This sucks! _Bella thought, as she ran towards the stairs. _Renesmee's been captured, just like I always feared! I'm on my way to rescue her…but I don't know what's in the level 1 basement!...None of this would be happening right now if we hadn't…_

Then the truth hit her, like a kick in the stomach. _That wall…it must have been used purposely to separate me and Nessie, so that they could capture her and…furthermore, they timed it so well that it looked like a coincidence…the only way they could have done that was watch our every move!_

…_Of course we were being watched! That vampire and the speaker both said that they would know if I tried anything "funny," the only way for them to know is to watch my every move! _

She looked around her, but she didn't see anything that resembled a security camera.

_Well, it's not like I can destroy them, or anything _she thought. _If I did that, they'd hurt Nessie…why were they watching me and Nessie?...Was it because she was a super-rare half blood, and I was a vampire with a valuable power?_

_...Whatever the real reason is, I'm about to find out…Hang in there Nessie, I'm coming for you…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Renesmee was stuck in a <em>very<em> bad situation. She was tied to a wooden cross, in the dungeons (or 'the Underground Torture Chamber of FUN!' as Jane called it), and she was being stabbed with a dagger by the most dangerous member of the Volturi guard.

Jane smiled as she plunged the dagger into Renesmee's body. The pain made her scream, and Jane laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Oh, isn't this just so entertaining?" Jane said, with a smile.

"No," Renesmee answered. "Not for me."

"Too bad," Jane told her. "Because you're my guest here in this torture chamber, and as a host, it's my job to entertain you!"

She started stabbing Renesmee with the dagger again. When the dagger went in, Jane made sure that it didn't go too deep, just deep enough to make her feel the pain, so that it wouldn't kill her-if she died at the moment, it would ruin the plan.

Renesmee screamed, and the screams turned into coughs when the blood came out of her mouth.

_Man, she's sadistic! _Renesmee thought. _Stabbing me like this…what the hell did I ever do to her?_

She then remembered the time Lilith attacked her and Esme. During the attack, Lilith had shown an extreme dislike for her because she was only a half vampire. _Is she torturing me just for being a half-blood?...or is it something else?..._

_Damn it…this wouldn't be happening if I hadn't gotten so occupied in that stupid room full of ice… _

She remembered that after she and Bella got separated, she had wandered through the halls, and came to a room that was just covered with ice. There were boxes stacked in the corners, and there were weapons and armor scattered all over the floor. One of the weapons (a sword with sapphires on the hilt) caught her eye. It was very beautiful, and at that moment, she felt like she just had to have it.

But while she was trying to remove the sword from the block of ice covering it, she became so distracted that she didn't notice the ice creeping up on her until it was too late…then she remembered her vision fading to black. When she woke up, she found herself tied up, with a sore back.

"Alright," Jane said. "Since you're not very entertained, let me try something new."

She reached into the toolbox that was placed beside the cross, and took out a cordless drill. She turned it on, and used it on Renesmee. The metal drill bit dug its way into the child's shoulder, and she screamed.

The stopped entirely when Jane turned off the drill. She then moved it to a different part of the body, and started drilling there. Renesmee screamed again, and Jane laughed at it.

"Oh, this is just so fun!" she said, and she continued to drill holes into Renesmee's body, which made her scream because of the pain.

Jane laughed again. She was working faster now, and Renesmee could feel more and more holes being drilled into her. The pain was getting worse, but Renesmee was losing her strength as well.

_If this keeps up…I…I might…black out again, _she thought. _Or…or even…._

…_But I can't do anything to escape!...even if I somehow manage to break free, there's still Jane…_

"Where's that smile, Renesmee?" Jane asked cruelly. "Are you still not enjoying yourself?"

Renesmee glared daggers at her. _Isn't the answer kind of obvious? _

"That's too bad," Jane continued with a smirk (which made Renesmee uncomfortable). "I guess I'll have to try harder to make you experience the same kind of fun I'm having."

She stopped the torture for a second to reach into the toolbox, and take out another cordless drill. With both drills in hand, she turned at on, and drove them into Renesmee's body, at the same time.

The pain doubled, and Renesmee's screams got louder. Jane laughed more evilly than before.

"Good…good, you finally sound like you're having fun!" she said.

"You…you're crazy!" Renesmee shouted. It was a foolish thing to do, but she didn't care. It didn't seem like she could get out of this horrible situation, so she might as well say whatever that came to mind.

"Hm…go on…" Jane said, sounding like she didn't care.

"I…I still can't believe you!" Renesmee yelled angrily. "And this for the entire Volturi, not just you!...Having that _murderer _Lilith kill Esme and Rosalie!...And now…and now you're torturing me in the worst way possible!...I don't even know what I ever did to you!"

"No," Jane corrected. "What you're experiencing is not the worst, _that_ is reserved for your mother."

"What?...My…my mother?" Renesmee said.

"That's right," Jane answered. "She should be here soon, since she knows about your capture…heh heh heh…once she gets here, she'll get what she deserves!"

_Finally, I will have my revenge, _Jane thought. _This time, I'll be using good old-fashioned physical torture! Her mind shield will be useless! At last, I will have her before me, screaming, just like her daughter! _

Renesmee fell silent, as it all sank in. She realized that Jane wasn't torturing her because she was a half-blood; she was being used as bait for Bella to come here so that she would suffer an even worse fate than her daughter.

_So that frozen room I was in, that was just used to capture me! _ Renesmee thought. _It…it was all planned out!... And now my mother…she's going to end up tortured (or worse)…all because of me!_

"No…Nooooooo!" Renesmee cried. She struggled with the ropes that bound her to the wooden cross, she wanted to do something, anything that could stop Jane from carrying out her evil plan, but she couldn't. The ropes wwere too strong for her to break free from it.

Jane watched her struggle. Then, she put the drills aside, and took out a chainsaw from the toolbox. She turned the chainsaw on, and used it on the half-blood.

The blades cut into her body. Blood was splattered everywhere, and Renesmee cried out from the pain and frustration. She closed her eyes. _This is it...it's all over…Mom…I'm sorry-_

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a _very_ angry voice yelled, cutting off Renesmee's thoughts. "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

The chainsaw stopped, and Renesmee opened her eyes. Standing at the doorway was Bella, and she looked so enraged that it seemed like she would rip literally tear Jane apart at any second...

**That's all (for now), folks! **


	28. Chapter 28: An Attempt to Retaliate

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was a day late, I was busy with work, I was playing a cool RPG game, and I had to write another fanfiction called **_**Love Never Dies**_** for the Glee fandom****, ****which is out now. Feel free to read and review it. Here's chapter 28, enjoy.) **

"Let her go!" demanded Bella. "It's me you want!"

"Well, aren't you the smart one?" Jane said, placing the (turned off) chainsaw on the floor close beside her. "You're right about that. You were my objective from the start. I only used Renesmee to lure you here, and to do that, I specifically arranged for her to be captured and brought here.

You're the grand prize while Renesmee is just someone I'm torturing on the side. I'm not letting either of you go. That way, I can torture both of you, instead of just one person!"

"You used Renesmee to lure me here! I suspected something like that!" Bella exclaimed.

"And that's not all," continued Jane. "Now that I have you here, I will torture you, but not mentally. I will use physical torture to make you feel the worst pain possible; I will skin you alive, force you to eat shit, and take your eyeballs out with a spoon!

You will scream, and beg for mercy, or even death, but I won't give it to you! Finally after all this time, I will have my revenge! You will never be the same again! You will never gloat about being immune to me again after I'm done! Nobody will ever think of you as 'Bella Swan, the ultra cool vampire who can defy Jane!' after I (literally) break you!"

"You need help!" Bella told her. _Seriously, it's not my fault that I'm born with my mental shield ability! _

"I never let you do any of those things!" Bella said. "I'm going to save Renesmee, stop you, and put an end to your crazy antics!"

"That's too bad," Jane replied calmly. "You won't get to do any of those things, because unfortunately for you, I've already won this round."

* * *

><p>Back at the lab, Jasper stared at the cloud of hornets in front of him. They were buzzing like mad, and they crowded themselves around Jasper, stinging him. He had tried to fight them with physical punches, and kicks, but that semmed to make it worse, and he was still tired from running away from them, and he couldn't really dodge their stings, since they were everywhere.<p>

_Well, I don't want to make it worse by attacking! _He thought. _These hornets are already doing their best to sting me to death, and they won't stop!...It's like they're programmed or something! But…but everything has a weakness, and that includes these hornets here. Now, I could be standing here, thinking about that while being stung or I could try again to ask these guys._

The stings were worse than the time he encountered the hornets in the halls, and he had the horrible feeling that if he did nothing to stop the hornets, he might just end up dead.

Jasper glanced at Tony and Matt, who were across the room. They looked pretty amused as they watched him get stung. Jasper tried again to control their emotions so that they would feel bad about doing all this to him, and they would also feel like they needed to do him a favor to settle this.

"All right," he said. "What do I need to do to stop the hornets"

Tony and Matt didn't reply. They stared into his eyes, and Jasper could see they were fighting their new emotions. Finally, after a pregnant pause, Tony started speaking.

"Well, what do you think?"

Jasper got more annoyed. _It's not working! They're resisting me, just like the last time I tried this, and that time with Lilith! Maybe I should try harder…_

He closed his tried and tried his hardest to concentrate (which wasn't easy while the hornets were stinging him), and this time he made them feel the same things as last time, but to a much greater degree. On top of that, he made them feel like it was their duty to tell him, so not only did they feel like they should tell him because they wronged him, Tony and Matt felt like they simply _must _do it.

_Ok, third time's the charm, _Jasper thought. _Here we go again. _

"How do I stop the hornets?" he asked once again.

_Man…I really want to tell him! _Matt thought. _At the same time, I know I shouldn't!...But the desire to obey is so strong…part of me wants to tell, but the other part knows I'm not supposed to do it…if I tell him, my conflicting emotions would stop…so maybe I should…No! No, I can't! I have to do what Kyle, the vampire trainer taught me to do…_

_Gotta focus on my motives, _Tony thought. _I need to use my rational side to focus on my motives, that way I can stop my emotions from taking over…_

The two vampires raised an arm, and clamped one of their hands over their mouth. Jasper watched, he was satisfied with what he had done.

"Well? How do I do it?" he asked.

Matt relaxed his hand. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

_Crap! They resisted it again! _Jasper thought. _At this rate, I'll never get anything out of them! I guess it's time for me to try something else!_

He recalled that before the hornets came into the lab via the vent, Matt nearly revealed some crucial information about the hornets.

_There's definitely a weakness for the hornets, _Jasper thought. _And when I find out, that's when I'll win this battle…against the hornets, that is._

* * *

><p>"And why is that?" Bella asked, a bit curious. "Why do you think you've already won?"<p>

Jane picked the chainsaw up, turned it back on, and held it at Renesmee's neck. "Because I don't use to use force, or anything else for that matter to get what I want. Now, get onto that rack, or I'll cut off her head!"

Bella's eyes grew wide, and her mind started racing. _It's too close, _she thought. _I won't make it in time to stop her. I don't want to get tortured of course, but if I don't listen…_

"Mom, don't listen to her!" Renesmee said, as if on cue. "I don't want her to torture you! I…I don't want to see you get tortured…or die in front of me, like Esme! I don't want to see something like that ever again!"

Bella clenched her fists. _Well, I'm not going to stand here, and watch you die! I went through so much to bring you life-from drinking blood while I was human to enduring broken ribs during the pregnancy, to going through that horrible birth. There's no way I'. going to let you die! _

"Come on Bella," Jane urged. "I know that you won't leave Renesmee. Get onto that rack."

Bella looked at Jane, and she could see that the adolescent looked as beautiful and childlike as she always did, but the one thing that prevented her from having the innocence of a child was that murderous look in her eyes.

_Looks like she's really in the mood to kill, _Bella thought. _And when she's in the mood, there's no telling what she would do. _

She gulped and glanced at Renesmee, who was injured and tied to a cross, then at Jane who had the chainsaw up to her neck, and she made her decision.

"Fine, just leave her alone."

**(And no, Bella is _NOT_ OOC, because you will see why she made that decision in a future chapter.)**

* * *

><p>It wasn't going to be an easy fight. Jasper could feel himself weakening because of the hornet stings. He couldn't really make a good battle plan, while he was here, being stung by hornets, so he looked around and noticed, a door that led to a back room.<p>

He ran towards the door, and the hornets flew after him, but before they could catch him, Jasper opened the door to the back room, and slammed it shut, leaving the hornets outside (at least for now).

He was feeling very tired, so he sank to the floor. _I don't know how long that would hold them off, _Jasper thought. He looked around the back room, and his eyes grew wide…

**That's all for now! **


	29. Chapter 29: The Super Hornets

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was late, I was busy with other work. Enjoy chapter 29, and I will do my best to release chapter 30 on time.) **

Jasper gasped. Lined up against the wall, at the end of the back room was a couple of human-sized glass containers shaped like cans, with wires coming out of it, that were attached to electrical sockets. Inside the containers were insects (including hornets) , with tubes attached to their bodies, and the containers were filled with some sort of liquid.

Besides that, the backroom seemed normal. Just like the lab, there was an assortment of test tubes, flasks, beakers, microscopes, Petri dishes and Bunsen burners on the shelves and table. Also on the table, there was also a device used for extraction, another device used for insertion, a notebook, along with DNA models, and posters of hornets on the walls.

But Jasper wasn't focusing on those. He was too busy staring at the containers with his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock.

_What is going on here? _He wondered. _What are those things doing here? _

* * *

><p>Outside the door of the backroom, the hornets stopped buzzing. They flew to the floor, and they tried to crawl into the backroom via the space beneath the door.<p>

Tony and Matt saw this, and they calmly walked from one end of the lab to the other (where the backroom was).

"Well, the hornets are still after him," Matt said.

"Yeah," Tony responded. _Because he killed one hornet, which signalled the rest to attack him, and they won't stop. It's amazing how persistent they are. _

"Well, we should probably open the door after the hornets get in," Matt told him. "We're supposed to be testing those insects, to see how strong they are. If we leave the door closed, we won't get to see the action."

"Right."

* * *

><p>Jasper forced himself to tear his eyes away from the containers. He knew that staring at it wouldn't give him any answers.<p>

_Hey…that buzzing sound outside the door finally stopped_, he noted.

He turned around (so he wasn't facing the containers), and he looked at the stuff on the table.

_Well, nothing out of place here, _he thought. _Except for…_

His eyes fell on to the two devices used for extraction and insertion. _What's the deal with these things? _

He then noticed the notebook, so he picked it up, and flipped through it. When he did that, he saw diagrams of hornets and their DNA structure, and he started skimming through it.

_Genetic engineering is a complicated business, _he read on. _It's not something for the inexperienced. If done correctly, one can manipulate the way genes work, but it can also go horribly wrong (the product can end up with defects ranging from deformity to poor health). _

He arrived at another page, with diagrams of DNA on it and skimmed through the text, which read:

_Unfavorable genes that contain weak traits can be replaced with favourable genes that contain strong traits. To do this, the "bad" genes must be extracted, and replaced by the "good" genes. _

He turned the page again, and arrived somewhere else, that read:

…_This way, with their genes being replaced, these hornets are now genetically engineered super insects that can really pack a punch. _

Jasper dropped the notebook. He looked at the equipment on the table, then at the posters and the containers at the back. The truth hit him, like a slap upside the head. He was a bit angry with himself for not realising it sooner.

_Genetic engineering, that's what they're doing here, _he thought. _That would-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing sound. He turned his head towards the door, and saw the swarm of hornets. They gathered themselves around him, and then they started stinging him (he was too weary to run).

_Them again…they just never give up, _he thought. The door to the lab burst open, and Tony and Matt walked in.

"You!" Jasper hollered, glaring at them. "You did all this! You used genetic engineering to modify the hornets to make them more powerful, and you-

"Well, well, looks like we underestimated you," Tony interrupted. "You're definitely smarter than you look."

Matt pushed up his glasses. "Yeah, you're right. We used genetic engineering on the hornets. It took a lot of research and testing for us to create them. Asian giant hornets were used, since they are the most deadly member of the hornet family. First we collected hornet sperm and hornet eggs, and combined them together to make a hornet embryo. Then we took out its genetic material, and made some modifications to it, before putting it back in."

Tony continued it for him. "We replaced the genes for unfavorable traits with genes that gave off better traits, such as strength, aggressiveness, persistence, stamina and endurance. Their intellect is still that of a normal hornet through. But we didn't just get those superior genes from anyone; we used vampire genes."

"What?" exclaimed Jasper, sounding very shocked. "They're vampiric hornets?"

"No," Tony corrected. "They're hornets with vampire genes inserted into their bodies, not full-vampire hornets."

"Anyways," he continued. "Haven't you ever wondered why vampires are so strong? It's all there in the genes, and since those genes are inside the hornets, this makes them the most powerful super-hornets on the planet."

"The experiment was a success judging by you," Matt said. "Soon, you'll be as good as dead, and we will declare victory here. It will be the easiest fight ever; we didn't even have to lay a finger on you!"

"Then, we'll use those hornets on the others, and we'll win the war!" Tony told him, sounding like they had already won.

_I won't let you! _Jasper thought determinedly. _If I do get defeated, those guys would declare success, and unleash those terrible things on the rest of the family members, including Alice! And I've seen those other insects in the containers, who knows what would happen if they decide to try genetic engineering on an even worse animal, like a bot fly or something. _

_To prevent those guys from doing those things, I have to defeat them, here and now! But I'm at a disadvantage here, against genetically engineered super-hornets that can keep up with my speed and sting me to death, not to mention these two scientists here that I have to fight, even if I do manage to destroy the hornets!... I was going to save this move till later, but I guess I can't do that anymore! _

Jasper started fighting back against the hornets. As the hornets swarmed, he grabbed a few of them while they were mid-air, and he used all of his strength to rip them apart. The bees retaliated by giving him even more stings, but Jasper didn't care, he continued to destroy the bees, and he concentrated his hardest on changing.

"Ok, let's do this!" he shouted, as it began. His body started to transform, his muscles started to grow bigger, the bites on his body started to heal, the pupils in his eyes were changing to slits, like a cat (his eyes started glowing too), and he started to grow those black bat wings.

Tony and Matt watched him transform, with their mouths wide open. They were still in shock when the transformation completed.

"Judging by your reactions, it looks like you guys underestimated me," Jasper remarked. "Oh well. That's too bad for you."

"Wh…What's with those wings?" Tony stammered.

_I don't have time to explain, _Jasper thought. _Right now, I gotta focus on destroying those hornets!...Genetically engineered huh? With vampire DNA ...I knew those things weren't normal the moment I laid eyes on them! But scientists who create things usually have a way of destroying those creations if anything goes wrong…in that case, I have a theory about the hornets' weakness, and even if I'm wrong, this would still hurt them!_

He turned to the table, and next to a Bunsen burner, he saw a lighter lying there on the table. He picked it up, and flicked it on. The hornets around him stopped stinging him. With his super speed, he waved, the lighter around, and he was able to burn some of the hornets, while they were mid-air.

"Stop him!" Tony said. He and Matt ran forward, and tried to tackle him, but Jasper was too quick. He put the fire out, and punched Matt in the ribs, causing him to drop to his knees, then he grabbed Tony by the neck, and threw him across the room.

"It's too late for you!" he told them. "I'm going to destroy those hornets, and defeat you, right here and right now! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

**That's all for now! **


	30. Chapter 30: Jane and Pain

**(Author's Note: I know that this is extremely late, and I'm very sorry about that. I was super busy with other work, and I was forced to put fanfiction aside in order to finish it. So this is the 30th chapter! That's quite a milestone for me! I'm definitely ending this soon…Well, enjoy chapter 30!) **

Jasper gazed at the swarm of hornets. The lighter was in his hand, and he was waving it around, the hornets that got burned mid-air dropped to the floor and died. Even though he was doing this at a very fast pace, there was still a lot of hornets flying around, in the air. Jasper knew that he had to be faster, since he didn't know how long the transformation would last, and if it ended before he was finished, he would be in _big _trouble.

Jasper noticed the cabinet with flasks of colored liquid on the shelves, and he instantly had an idea.

_Those things must be chemicals, _he thought. _And I'll bet that that they're pretty deadly, considering that these guys here use them…_

He put the lighter out, and ran to the cabinet (the hornets chased after him), took a flask of yellow liquid off the shelf, and when the hornets came close, he poured it on them.

The results were instantaneous. Their buzzing stopped, and the ones that had the most chemicals poured onto them dropped to the floor (they were still moving, but they weren't getting up).

Jasper quickly grabbed another flask (with yellow liquid), and he poured it onto the rest of the hornets. Most of the hornets dropped to the floor, and found themselves unable to get up. Only a few hornets were left in the air now, so Jasper took the lighter out again, and flicked it on. He waved it around, the remaining mid-air hornets caught on fire, and they dropped to the floor. Then he used the lighter on the weakened hornets (on the floor), and they also caught on fire.

_All right, now that the hornets are destroyed, let's move on to these guys! _Jasper thought, and he turned to Matt, who was lying on the floor, watching him.

As he watched the hornets burn, Matt wanted to get up. He wanted to stop Jasper from destroying the super-hornets that he and Tony worked so hard to create. They had spent so much time testing and researching, he was so happy when the experiment proved to be successful, but now everything was ruined, because of Jasper. He tried to get up, but his chest throbbed with pain, and he coughed up blood.

Jasper sensed determination, and a desire to fight from Matt, so he used his pathokinesis powers to make Matt feel extremely tired, so that he wouldn't be able to even think of fighting. In his new state, Matt didn't even stand a chance to resist his new emotions. Jasper glanced at Tony to see if he was planning the same thing, but unlike Matt, he was too weakened to even think about getting up.

"All right guys," Jasper said, using his powers again, so that both of them would feel like telling him whatever he wanted to know. "I've got a new plan. Those chemicals are obviously really dangerous. Is there any way to make them….explosive?

"Mix the yellow liquid with the green liquid," Matt told him. "If you do that, it makes a new, very destructive chemical. Those chemicals take some time to react, you'll have about four to five minutes before it explodes."

"Thanks," Jasper said. Using his super-speed, he quickly grabbed a flask with yellow liquid, a flask of green liquid, and he mixed them together. Then, without any hesitation, he threw the flask at the human sized containers in the back. The glass flask shattered as soon as it landed. He mixed another two flasks together, and threw them at the tools on the table, and then he mixed more and more chemicals together and threw them, until a quarter of the back-room was covered with liquid chemicals.

Jasper grabbed some more flasks, mixed them together, and then he ran out of the backroom. Once he was out, he threw the flasks at the equipment on the table, the filing cabinets and everything else in the lab.

Just after he threw the last flask, Jasper noticed that the spilled chemicals were starting to fizz, and he knew that the explosion was about to start, so he started to run. When he was halfway out, the fizzing grew louder, so he increased his speed, and ran outside. He saw the staircase (which was a few meters away), and he ran towards it. When he was nearly halfway there, when the lab exploded, sending pieces of glass and metal everywhere, but Jasper continued to run faster than ever, without looking back.

* * *

><p>"No!...Mom, no!" Renesmee screamed, as she watched Bella approach the rack. Memories of Esme's death flooded back to her. Once again, she was helpless, and she was forced to watch as Lilith torture, and eventually kill Esme by cutting her in half, and the burn her body, while acting like it was something fun.<p>

She didn't want to see another family member (especially her mother) die in front of her again. She tried to break free from the ropes, but once again she couldn't since they were too strong.

_What kind of ropes are they? _She wondered. She tilted her head to see what was going on at the torture rack, but Jane was blocking her view of Bella. At that exact moment, the pain in her back returned, so she had to stay still.

_Don't worry, Nessie _Bella thought. She was lying on the rack. Her wrists were attached to the rollers at one end, her ankles were tied to the rollers at the opposite end, and the spikes on the torture device were digging into her back. _I have a plan..._

"All right, let's get this started," Jane said, enthusiastically. :I've waited so long for this moment!

She started to turn one of the rollers, and Bella could feel her arms being stretched. It didn't feel good at all, but she tried her best not to scream because she didn't want to give Jane the satisfaction of knowing that she can't stand a little pain, but unfortunately for her, Jane was very experienced (since she had been torturing people for years), and she could see what Bella was trying to do.

"That won't work, you know" she said to Bella. "Sooner or later, you'll scream because the more I stretch you, the more painful it gets. Your body won't be able to take it, and your bones will be dislocated. But that's not the worst part. You see, if I make the rollers go extremely fast, your arms will be stretched to the point where it falls off."

She smiled when she saw Bella's horrified reaction to her plans.

"You don't feel so brave now, do you?" she continued. "And after your arms fall off, I'll do the same thing to your legs. And then, you'll be in a lot of pain, but you won't die yet! I'll throw your (limb-less) body in the iron maiden, and I'll continue to torture you! Since vampires cannot be truly destroyed, unless you use fire, I'll just keep torturing you until you're a shadow of who you used to be!"

Jane started to turn the rollers again, this time she did it faster, so that Bella's body would be stretched further, causing more pain.

_You…crazy bitch! I'll never let you do any of those things! _Bella thought determinedly, as she did her best to not scream, while Jane stretched her. _I didn't agree to get on to the rack to die, you know. I only did it, to turn your attention away from Renesmee. But like I said before, I DO have a plan. I'm sure you don't know this, Jane, but even though I'm bound to this rack, I can still transform. _

She remembered Carlisle's words about 'peaks' of physical and mental power, and concentrating on changing.

_When I laid my eyes on the rack, I knew that it would stretch me, but I also knew that it would make me enter a 'peak' of physical power if I try to resist the stretching, and I would enter a 'peak' of mental power as well, if I concentrate on ignoring the pain, and saving Renesmee. Even though it's a bit crazy, it's all I have, and if I don't act on it, both me and Nessie would die! I won't let that happen! I WILL make this work out, no matter what!_

Jane continued to turn the rollers at a fast pace, so that Bella would be in a lot of pain (and she was), but she tried her best to ignore the pain. She closed her eyes, and when her arms were being stretched in the direction away from her, she tried pulling them back with all her strength, so that they wouldn't be stretched so hard.

"That won't work you know!" Jane said. "I'll just turn the rollers faster! And when you hear that snapping sound…well, that will be the end of you!"

As Jane started to turn the rollers, Bella knew that she had to act now, or go through a fate worse than death, and she had to do it before her arms get ripped off. She ignored the pain, and used all her strength again, to pull her arms back. At the same time, she thought about her darling Renesmee, which she loved just as much as Edward. She thought about all the hardships she went through just to make her exist, and all the times she played tag, dress up, and tea party with stuffed animals with her daughter and told her she loved her.

_For Renesmee, I'd do anything! _Bella thought. _I will protect her from all kinds of danger! _

Then Bella thought very hard about changing (while Jane was turning the rollers). Renesmee watched, but she all she could see was Jane's back, which was blocking her view of Bella.

Then she heard the snap, and she gasped.

_No it can't be! Even though Jane said…no!... No! _

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOO!"<p>

Jasper stopped in his tracks when he heard that sound. He had managed to outrun the explosion by going as fast as he could. And now he was was running up the stairs (in his super-vampire form).

_That voice, I recognize it! _He thought. _It's Renesmee! She wouldn't be screaming like that, unless she's in deep trouble! _

He was originally planning to continue up the stairs, but there was no way that he was going to ignore Renesmee, so he followed her voice, and ran as fast as he could.

_Don't worry, Renesmee. I'm coming! _

**(That's all, folks! Oh yeah, I know that Edward and Alice haven't appeared in a while. Don't worry, they will appear soon.) **


	31. Chapter 31: Encounter With an Old Friend

**(Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this was so late. As usual, I was extremely busy, and I had to rewrite some scenes to make sure everything was perfect. Enjoy.) **

"You…YOU KILLED HER!" Renesmee cried. "YOU….I…CAN'T BELIEVE…YOU…"

She couldn't even finish it before bursting into tears. Judging from the snapping sound, she knew that Bella was dead.

Jane stared at the torture rack. Normally, she would have done something to shut Renesmee up, but she was in too much shock. Her eyes were on Bella, who didn't even seem injured. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Bella's eyes were glowing, and she now had slits for pupils. Her fingernails were longer, like claws, and she had also grown black bat wings.

Jane gazed at the rollers, and gasped. _That snapping sound I heard earlier…it was the rollers breaking, not her arms! _

"…_What _are you?" she asked. It was a statement, not a question.

Before Bella had a chance to answer, the double doors burst open, and Jasper ran in. "What's going on? Renesmee, I heard you scream…I thought-whoa, Bella…you've transformed!"

"Trans-what?" Jane repeated. She turned around, and when she saw Jasper, her mouth dropped open again. "You…you have the wings too…"

Just then, Jane heard another snapping sound, she turned around, and saw Bella breaking free from the rack. Her arms and legs were no longer bound to the rollers, and she leapt off the rack.

"Don't look so surprised, Jane" Bella said, with a smug grin on her face. "This is what I look like when I'm transformed. And this is also when I get to kick your ass."

She grabbed Jane by the throat. Jane struggled, but she was no match for Bella in her new, transformed state (with extra vampire strength). Bella's eyes scanned the room, and when she saw an open iron maiden, she threw Jane's body in its direction, and Jane landed on the spikes. She yelped in pain, and Bella ran to her.

While Bella headed for Jane, Jasper approached Renesmee, and easily untied her. The torture that she endured, completely wore her out. As soon as she was free, Renesmee's body slid to the ground.

"I'm going to see what your mother is doing," he said. "Stay here."

He made his way towards the iron maiden, like Bella. When they got close, they could see that the spikes inside the coffin had pieced the back side of Jane's body. Her facial expression definitely said that she was in whole lot of pain, and she was losing at lot of blood.

"Here's a taste of your own medicine, bitch!" Bella said. "You've killed and tortured so many people, including members of my family! The least you can get is death by iron maiden!"

Seeing Jane in this state made her very satisfied. She knew that Jane was with the Volturi, the vampire 'government' that was really just planning to kill the Cullens.

_She could have even done some planning on Operation: Wipe out the Cullens! _Bella thought. _It wouldn't be a very far-fetched guess, considering how much she hates us…she's extremely evil, she tortured Nessie, and tried to kill me…I'll make sure she gets what she deserves, and that is death! _

Bella was feeling more and more murderous. She glanced sideways at jasper. "Are you…

"Controlling your emotions?" Jasper finished for her. "No. This is all your own doing."

_And it's really shocking! _He added silently. _Jane…she must have REALLY pushed you over the edge to make you react like that…but then again…it could be…well…understandable, considering all the things she did…_

Bella closed the lid of the iron maiden (which had more spikes on it), and they pierced the front side of Jane's body, causing her to bleed even more. The spikes dug into both sides of her body, and she screamed. "Damn it, Bella! It wasn't supposed to be like this! This hurts! And I should be the one torturing you, not the other way around!"

"Oh good, you finally feel the pain!" Bella said, feeling very satisfied. "You finally know how it feels! You've been inflicting the same type of pain on other people for years! You finally know how it feels!"

"Why you-

"Looks like the torturer has become the tortured!" Bella said. "But don't worry the worst is yet to come. When you feel the burning pain of the fire, you'll wish that you were never born!"

Jane froze. Fire…it was the thing she hated and feared the most, because of what happened to her as a child, when the villagers tried to burn her and Alec at the stake.

Bella's eyes scanned the room, until she finally saw what she was looking for. She ran to one of the shelves, got a can of aerosol spray, and ran back to the coffin.

Jasper took out the lighter that he took from the lab. "Looking for this?" he said, as if he had read her mind.

"Thanks." Bella flicked the lighter on, and then she used the aerosol spray on it, creating a flamethrower-ish effect, which lit the coffin on fire.

"Goodbye forever, Jane," Bella said. She and Jasper than ran to the cross area, where Renesmee was, picked her up (Bella was carrying the hybrid on her back), and headed for the door.

As the flames burned, Jane knew that she was trapped with zero chance of escape. The fire spread rapidly, and soon the entire outside of the coffin was burning up.

_Shit! This wasn't supposed to be like this! _Jane thought. _Bella Swan…you fucking bitch! I hate you even more now! I can't believe you surprised me with that…whatever it is, and the next thing I know, I'm here inside this coffin, with the spikes digging into my body! _

_I can't even try to escape…I've lost too much blood. I…I'm sorry Aro! I was supposed to torture Bella…but I let her get away…and Alec, I'm so sorry! I'll never see…I'll never see you again! _

_And as for the Cullens…well, I hope they all die! Especially Bella, she deserves the worst death of all! _

After the outside of the coffin, was consumed by the fire, the flames started going inside the iron maiden, and Jane screamed while she was being burned. It took her back centuries ago, when she and Alec were burned at the stake. But it was worse this time, because she was really minutes, or even seconds away from death. She couldn't escape, and no one was going to save her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Edward was in the halls running away, while Tanya chased him with a steel dagger in her hands.<p>

"You won't get away!" she shouted. "I will kill you for my lady!"

_You mean Chelsea, _Edward corrected silently, as he ran. _It's a good thing I can read minds, or else I'd be seriously injured right now. _

His mind flashed back to the time where he first met Chelsea in that empty room with nothing except for a long metal pole in the corner, and red laser beams everywhere. Edward had watched enough spy movies to avoid the lasers, but his mind-reading power sensed something _very_ bad up ahead. Distracted, he accidentally touched a laser beam, and triggered the alarms.

Then, Chelsea slid down the pole, and tried to stab him with the dagger. Luckily for him, Edward read her mind, and saw that she was going to kill him for Chelsea. He then asked her why, and he saw her flash back to the day where Chelsea came to their place in Alaska, and 'recruited' the entire Denali coven with mind control.

_Ever since that day, you've been a loyal servant to her, _Edward thought. He knew he was at a disadvantage because he couldn't hurt Chelsea, an old friend of his that he really cared about. **(A lot of twilight fans seem to forget that Edward and Tanya are friends in canon.) **He continued to run, and soon enough, he reached a staircase. He quickly ran up, and when he nearly got to the top, his special ability picked up another mind.

He "saw" what the other person "saw", and this time, it was a vision of Carlisle, smiling his kind, warm smile.

_A vision? Carlisle? That's got to be Alice! _He thought. Edward then realized how much he wanted to see her alive, so he ran faster than ever up the staircase. His mind pinpointed Alice's thoughts, and he ran towards them.

He ignored Tanya (who was yelling out threats), and he made a left turn. He knew that he was getting closer when her thoughts got clearer.

Edward soon approached a door, and he knew that Alice was behind it, since her thoughts were clearer than ever. He opened the door, and slammed shut. He saw Alice, and he smiled (despite the situation).

"Alice, I'm so glad to see you here!"

"Me too, Edward!" Alice responded, trying her best to sound cheerful. "Listen, I saw Carlisle, and he's here, on the third floor!"

"Great! Let's find him!" Edward said. "But Tanya's been chasing me, and she knows I'm inside this room, and she has been bewitched-

"I know!" Alice said. "She and the entire Denali coven are now her mind-slaves!"

Edward cracked another smile. He was glad that she understood; Alice always understood everything. "All right, let's go find Carlisle."

**That's all for now! **


	32. Chapter 32: The Battle Begins

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was so late, I'm just so busy these days, I literally have to force myself to sit down and write. Here's chapter 32.) **

Outside the room, there was pounding against the door, and both of them instantly knew what was going on.

"It's Tanya!" Edward said.

"We have to do something about her!" responded Alice.

Edward nodded. "Right, so what-

Before he could finish, the door burst open, and Tanya came in, with the dagger in her hands. She aimed the dagger at Edward, and tried to stab him, but Edward kept dodging.

Alice could see that Tanya was definitely not her usual self; she looked murderous and angry, like she was about to go on a killing spree.

She knew that she had to act quickly, so without a moment of hesitation, she pushed Tanya, and she fell to the ground. Edward and Alice took that opportunity to run out of the room, as fast as they could.

"Thanks, Alice" Edward said, as they ran. _If it wasn't for you…then I don't know how I would've dealt with Tanya. While I was in that room full of lasers fighting her, I could see her thoughts, and then I saw how dispirited she had become ever since I rejected a beautiful, strong vampire like her for a weak, average human like Bella. _

_She hid those feelings well, behind the smile she usually greeted me with…I was the reason she felt that way, and…even though I HAD to reject her (for the sake of my happiness)…I felt bad for making her feel that way…and I didn't want to hurt her even more…so instead of fighting her…I had to run-_

"Edward," Alice said, interrupting his thoughts. "We're going to find Carlisle, and then…we'll find Chelsea, and kill her…This feeling…I just _know _that if we find Carlisle, we'd having no problem, finding Chelsea."

"Got it," said Edward. "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>"Those fools," Demetri said. He was in the control room, along with Chelsea, Aro, Caius and Marcus, and he was staring at the screen, and he was watching Alice and Edward run across the halls. "They're just heading to their death."<p>

Caius laughed. "Yup. This is going to be fun to watch."

Aro smiled. "They don't know what they're up against."

_It's really unfortunate that I lost Felix and Jane…well, especially Jane. But I will make up for it. I will get Alice and as for the rest of the Cullens…well, I don't really need them, so they can be disposed._

"Chelsea, you know what to do, don't you."

"Yes, I do" replied Chelsea, and she left the room.

* * *

><p>Alice could tell that they were getting closer, and closer. They were still in the halls running, with Tanya somewhere behind them. She and Edward had managed to throw Tanya off course, by leaving some items (like socks for instance) in random rooms to fool her vampire senses, but they knew that soon enough, Tanya would catch up to them.<p>

"We're nearly there!" Alice said. "Even without a sixth sense, I can tell; I can detect his scent!"

"Yeah, me too" agreed Edward. "He's definitely behind those double doors up ahead."

_I can smell him, but I can't sense him mentally. His mind isn't thinking about anything in particular right now._

They ran faster, and they quickly reached the doors. They opened the doors, and stepped inside. The doors slammed shut behind them.

Edward and Alice saw that they were in the large throne room. At the opposite end of the room, they could see Carlisle standing in front of the throne in the middle.

Alice smiled. "Carlisle! You're…you're alive! Oh, I'm so happy to see you safe and sound!"

She ran forward, with her arms outstretched (like she was about to hug him) toward Carlisle (which made Edward very uneasy).

"No, Alice wait-

But it was too late. Alice had gotten very close to him, and instead of hugging her, he kicked her in the stomach. She flew through the air, and landed in Edward's arms.

"What was that all about?" she asked weakly.

"You're not yourself today, Carlisle" Edward said. "Hurting Alice like this…you're working with the Volturi, aren't you?"

"No, that's not possible!" Alice said. "If that's true then why didn't Edward find out about this? He could have easily read your mind!"

Carlisle smirked. "It's nice to see you in denial, but it is true. I have switched sides. And as for bypassing Edward…well, that was child's play."

"What?"

"He can only 'see' the things I'm thinking about," Carlisle explained. "If I'm thinking about a specific thing, like harming you, for instance, then he would 'read' my mind. But if I close it, by making it blank and empty, then he won't be able to see anything! In other words, he can't see my true thoughts if I'm thinking about nothing!

I only stopped at the last second, when it was too late to stop me, which was why Edward got so tense!"

Edward looked shocked and angry at this. He opened his mouth, but closed it when he couldn't think of anything to say.

Carlisle gave him a smug smile. "It's a rather difficult skill to master, but I've managed it. After all, I know your ability better than anyone; I've spent years training you and studying your powers. If there's anyone who can bypass your mind-reading, it's me!"

Edward let Alice down and glared at his father. "You…you're working for Chelsea, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and now there's going to be one more vampire on her side," Carlisle answered, glancing at Alice.

"No!" Alice shouted. "I'll never join Chelsea…or the Volturi!"

"_You _don't get to decide that, Alice…"

At that exact moment, the double doors opened, and Chelsea walked in. She was wearing a regular black Volturi cloak, and she had a katana equipped.

"Come with me, Alice. Aro-

Chelsea didn't get to finish, because a shoe (with two inch heels) flew through the air, and as soon as it came into contact with her face, the heel went into Chelsea's eye, and was stuck there.

Edward looked at Alice. She nodded at him, and he understood. While Chelsea was trying to pull the heel part out of her eye, Edward ran behind her. Carlisle saw what he was doing, and he also ran to stop him.

"Oh no, you don't!" said Alice. She used her super-speed to run behind Carlisle, and she tried to restrain him, by holding his arms behind him.

The pain in her eye was getting worse. Blood was also flowing out of her eye like tears. She wanted to turn Alice into her mind slave right now, but the pain was so bad, that all she could think about was getting rid of it.

_Seriously Alice, I'm going to kick your ass for that! _She thought, as she carefully tried to pull the pointy heel out. It was nearly out of her eye when she felt someone kick her in the back. She fell, and when she got up, she could see Edward standing in front of her.

"It's over, Chelsea."

Edward took the katana out of the sheath, and he pointed the sword at her chest. He quickly moved his hand forward to stab her, when the double doors opened, and Tanya ran into the room.

"Nooo! Don't you hurt her!"

Edward knew what was going through Tanya's mind, but his body was moving too fast for him to control. There was a blur of movement, and before he knew it, the blade pierced Tanya's chest.

Edward was horrified when he saw what he had done. He pulled the katana out. "No! Tanya! I'm…sorry! Don't-

Before he could finish, the double doors opened again, and a group of vampires walked in. They were all wearing steel battle armor, and the ones at the front aimed their bows at them.

"What the hell?" Alice said.

"The battle…it's just getting started…" Carlisle said calmly.

**That's all for now! So the final battle between the Cullens and the Volturi just started! Who will win? **


	33. Chapter 33: Cullens vs Volturi

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was so late! I was very busy with other work, and some scenes had to be re-written and other scenes had to be deleted, and I had to go through a longer than usual editing process to make sure that everything was up to standards. Enjoy chapter 33.)**

Aro stared into the screen (the one with the Cullens and the vampire recruits in it), and he turned on the speaker.

"That's right, Cullens!" he said. "The battle has just started, but this time, it will go the way I intend it to go! The last time we fought, you had built up a vampire-werewolf army, but this time the tables have turned! I've got the army, and you have nothing! This time, _I _will win!"

_Ever since that time we fought in Forks, we've suffered a humiliating defeat, and there have been rumors about the Volturi's incompetence, but no more! With this war, we'll show them clear up those rumors; we'll show them what happens to those who mess with the Volturi! _

* * *

><p>"That was Aro," Alice said. "And he's really out for revenge..."<p>

Edward nodded. He eyed Chelsea, who had just pulled the heel out. Her eye was badly damaged, and there was still blood coming out of it.

_I can read her mind, _he thought. _And right now, she's very angry about the eye injury, and she wants to get back at us for it, but she can't fight in this state and with the pain in her eye, she can't really concentrate on making Alice switch sides, so she'll just head out of the throne room for now, and when she recovers, she'll be back._

He was right. Chelsea used her super-speed to run past them, and into the crowd of vampire recruits, and she ran until she left the room.

The recruits were starting to form a circle around them, and Edward knew that their plan was to surround them.

"Alice, fight them!" Edward ordered. "I…I want to talk to Carlisle."

"All right, but I don't think you would be able to get him to rejoin our side!" Alice responded.

"I still have to try to talk some sense into him!" Edward said. "Until Bella gets here…"

_Damn it, Bella! Where the hell are you? _

They were now completely surrounded by the recruits. Alice and Edward were back to back with Alice facing the recruits with bows and arrows, and Edward facing the warriors with swords.

"This is going to be easy," one of the archers said.

"Yeah, you said it Kyle," another replied.

_That's what you think, _Alice thought. _I'm not going to die here; I still have to save Kate and the rest of the Denali coven, get back at Lilith and the rest of the Volturi for doing all those things…and Jasper, there's no way I'm going to die and leave him! _

_I'll use the same technique I used on Kate to defeat these guys, but this time, I'll be aiming to kill. _

Edward glared at Carlisle, whose eyes had a cold emotionless look, unlike his usual self. He could see the vampire warriors closing in.

"Look at you," he said to his dad in disgust. "Look at what you've become…you're helping the enemy for crying out loud!"

"Meh…I'd say it's an improvement," Carlisle responded.

"You're working with the enemy!" Edward repeated. "They killed Esme and Rosalie! Don't you even care?"

"Esme…Rosalie…" Carlisle muttered slowly. "Ha ha ha…Hahaha… HAHAHAHA! No…Esme and Rosalie are nothing! I'm loyal to the Volturi now!"

"I…I see," Edward said. He looked into Carlisle's eyes, and his mind flashed back to the memories they shared from meeting him in the hospital during the Spanish Flu, to rebelling against the diet, to coming back and apologizing, to meeting the other family members Carlisle had changed, to training, and to the last time they saw each other when they broke in to the castle.

"You know, Carlisle back when we were training, you told me that sometimes on the battlefield, I have to do whatever it takes to win and stay alive. No matter what the situation is, or who you're fighting, sometimes the best action to take is to protect yourself…I think this is one of those times…I have to do what I must do…even if I don't want to…I have no other choice…."

Without another word, he punched concentrated his strength into his fist and he punched Carlisle in the jaw. Carlisle fell to the ground unconscious, and the vampire warriors closed in. Edward picked up the sword on the ground (that he pulled out of Tanya's body), and he got into a fighting stance.

"Now!" the archers shouted. They let go of the bowstring, and they fired arrows at her. The arrows all flew at her at the same time and there were more arrows than she can count in the air, so she couldn't dodge them.

_But I knew you were going to do that, _Alice thought. _Just like that fight with Kate, I've used my ability (which I enhanced with training) to predict your moves…luckily for me…I've planned ahead…_

More arrows were fired. Just like the last time, loads of them were fired at the same time.

"We've got her now!" one of the archers said. "There's no way somebody could avoid all those arrows!"

They stopped shooting, and they gasped when they saw that Alice was no longer in front of them. Suddenly one of the archers groaned, coughed up blood, and dropped to his knees. The rest of them turned around, and saw that Alice had (somehow) managed to sneak up behind him, pull out his sword (from the scabbard), and stab him in the back.

Alice pulled the sword out of his back, then she quickly moved the sword to his neck, and she sliced off his head. The archers then loaded their bows with more arrows, and they started firing at her again.

"Faster! Faster!" Kyle shouted.

The archers did what he said. They were firing more arrows, and at a faster rate, and they all fired at the same time, so that Alice would definitely be hit.

Alice wasn't worried at all when all those arrows flew towards her. She used the sword to cut the arrows in half while they were mid-air, so they fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, the vampire warriors were attacking Edward, who was able to avoid their attacks with his mind-reading ability.

_It doesn't matter that I'm outnumbered, _he thought, as he gave one vampire a deep cut across the chest. _As long as I can read your minds; as long as I know what you're planning, you'll never be able to sneak up on me and kill me! _

He knocked the sword out of another vampire's hands. Before he even had any time to react, Edward sliced off his arm, and then he stabbed him in the heart.

…_Two of them trying to get me from behind? Well, it's not going to work! _

He pulled the sword out of the vampire's chest, and he turned around, and saw two vampires with swords in their hands. Edward threw his own sword at one of the vampires. It went through his neck, and he dropped to the ground. He ran to him, and took the sword from the fallen vampire's hands.

The other vampire raised his sword and tried to slice off his head, but Edward got into a crouch position, and managed to avoid the attack. Then he stabbed the vampire in the heart, and he fell to the ground.

The rest of the vampire warriors attacked, but Edward wasn't bothered by them. With his sixth sense, he was always one step ahead of his enemies, and he was now on the offensive.

His training kicked in, and he was fighting like a Spartan on steroids. He cut a vampire's head off, and then he whirled around and gave three attackers a slash across the neck (blood poured out, and they fell to the ground). More warriors were trying to attack him from front and behind, but he dodged their blows, and he owned them by using a combination techniques which included stabbing them, slashing them (in the vital points) and cutting off their limbs and head.

More vampire warriors fell to the ground. Edward was no fighting the rest of the vampire warriors. He used his mind-reading power, super-speed and super-strength against them, and like the ones that had already fallen, they weren't able to keep up with him, and were defeated. Soon, more than half of the warriors were on the floor, lying in a pool of their own blood.

"You ok, Alice?" Edward said in a slightly raised voice, while he blocked an attack from a vampire warrior.

"I'm fine," she replied.

There were loads of arrows (more than she could count) on the ground around her, and the archers had stopped firing arrows at her.

"I'm running out of arrows," one of the archers said in a low voice to the guy beside him. "You got another idea for bringing her down?"

He paused to think. "Hmm…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the control room, Aro's jaw dropped as he watched Edward and Alice fight the vampire recruits.<p>

"No…that's not possible…they were outnumbered!" he said. "And somehow, they still managed to beat those vampire recruits?"

"I guess it's time to send in the second wave of attack," Caius said.

"Yeah…" agreed Marcus.

**That's all for now!  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 34: They Never Give Up

**(Author's Note: Ok guys, here's chapter 34! Finally it's out! Sorry for the delay, I was forced to put fanfiction on hold because I had a **_**lot **_**of work to do, and it was either do my work, or fail, so I had to pick the former over the latter. But now it's all finished, I can continue to update my story again. :)**

**I'm also making a cover for this story at the moment, it's taking a while. I should have it ready by next week).**

**UPDATE: I have uploaded the cover for the story, and you can find a link on my profile to see a larger, fuller version of the cover.**

Aro spoke into his earpiece. "Ok guys, now's the time for you to go in, and kill them! You know the plan!"

_No matter what happens…I WILL win this! _He vowed silently. He was now looking at a different screen, which showed him a large group of armored warriors running across the halls. _They're heading for the throne room. Unlike that last wave of attackers, these guys are experts. __They'll kill the Cullens!...And even if they don't well…that's not very likely…but in the worst case scenario, Marcus, Caius and I (along with the others) will personally take care of them!_

_This was just a minor setback (like with Chelsea). Oh well…I knew that recruiting Alice was going to be hard, but I still sent Chelsea anyways because I thought using Chelsea's ability to recruit Alice would be easier than forcing her to join after I win the battle…and no matter how crazy a plan seems…there was always a small chance it would work….I was trying to take a shortcut through life, like I always do, but I guess this wasn't the time. _

"Ok," he said to Caius and Marcus. " Let's see how the second wave of attack goes."

* * *

><p>The archers weren't firing at her anymore. They pout away their bows, and drew their swords, and then they rushed at her.<p>

_I know what you're about to do, _Alice thought. She raised her sword, and got into a fighting stance. _You want to outnumber me, but I will take you down before you can say 'die.'_

She leapt into the air (with the sword still raised), and she glanced at one of the vampires.

_That's my target, _she decided.

She landed in front of him, and tried to give him a slash down the neck, but he parried the attack. Alice then sliced off his hand (the one holding the sword). Blood poured out of his wrist, and his hand fell to the floor. She picked up the sword, and then she gave him a deep cut from his throat down to his chest, with his own sword. The vampire bled like crazy, and he dropped to the floor.

The rest of the archers attacked. Half of them tried to stab her from the front, and the rest tried to stab her from behind, knowing that she can't fight both groups at the same time.

Alice gritted her teeth when she saw what they were doing. _I know what my next move will be, _she thought. _I just hope it works. _

She leapt again, into the air, but to her surprise, a few of the archers jumped as well. Alice used the sword in her left hand to disarm one of the archers by knocking the weapon out of his hands, and she cut off his head, with the sword in her right hand. She then landed onto the ground, and the archers did too.

She could see that the archers were now behind and in front of her, and some of them jumped into the air again.

_They're everywhere! _Alice thought. _Above, behind, and in front! There's nowhere or me to run or hide…I know what they're planning…but knowing the future isn't very useful if I can't save myself from dying!...Crap, what do I do? What do I do? _

Meanwhile, Edward was fighting the remaining warriors. More than half of the vampire warriors had been defeated, but the ones that were still standing were not about to give up. They slashed and stabbed, and they sidestepped, parried and dodged. They fought with a lot of energy and enthusiasm, as if the battle was already won.

"Geez, why don't you guys just give up?" Edward suggested. "You know that I'm going to beat you."

"We won't give up," one of the warriors replied. "No matter what happens, we will not give up, and we will give a hundred and ten percent of our effort into this, even if we die! It's for the sake of the greater good."

"The greater good," Edward repeated. He then used his mind reading ability to scan the warrior's mind. _Getting ridding rid of us…so that's what 'the greater good' is. Too bad you're not going to achieve it. _

Edward started to fight them. As usual, he used his ability to find out what his enemies were panning, and he used his speed to attack. He ran behind a vampire and decapitated him, another vampire charged at him, but Edward managed to dodge his attack, and stab him in the stomach. Then, he snuck up behind him, sliced both of his arms off, and the vampire fell to the ground. The warriors tried to stab him, but Edward dodged, and he slashed some of the warriors across the leg. He got their femoral artery, and blood gushed out, but Edward then sliced off their legs, so that they wouldn't be able to fight. Like the vampire with his arm cut off, they fell to the ground too. The other vampires charged at him, and Edward threw his sword at one of them. The sword went threw his head and the vampire fell to the ground. Edward picked up another sword from the ground, and one by one, he threw them at the warriors, until they all fell down one by one.

* * *

><p>Alice had an idea, it was really crazy, but she knew that she just had to try it; it might just save her life.<p>

_Here it goes! _She thought. _I hope this works! _

With a sword in each hand, Alice started to spin at a very fast rate, with her arms outstretched. She was going so fast that she was able to knock the weapons out of their hands before they even knew what was happening. Then, she used her swords to slash the archers' vital spots, and she also did that while spinning like crazy. The archers bled, and fell to the ground like the warriors, and they were also going down, one by one.

"Retreat!" Kyle shouted. "Retreat!"

The archers around Alice tried to turn back, but Alice spun faster, and she slashed the rest of them in the neck, and unfortunately for them, she got their carotid artery, so they immediately started bleeding, and that just drained the strength out of them.

Edward saw that there weren't a lot of warriors left now, just one of them was standing. The rest were on the floor, lying in a pool of their own blood, and some of them had their head impaled on swords.

He picked up another sword on the floor, and he threw it at the vampire's head. The blade went through his forehead, causing massage bleeding. The last warrior fell, and Edward ran behind the archers (who were trying to get away from Alice). He stabbed them from the back, while Alice slashed them from the front.

The archers that were between Edward and Alice knew that they were probably done for, but they still refused to give up. They tried to defend themselves, and attack them at the same time. Edward did what he had done before. He used his ability, and he attacked like crazy, he sliced off their heads, cut off their arms and legs, and stabbed them in their vital points before they even knew what was happening. They stumbled around; trying to land a blow on him, but it was useless. Edward was just too fast. He stabbed one archer in the heart, and he spun around, and parried another archer's attack. Using his power, he found out that this was Kyle, the vampire trainer.

"_You_ trained them to fight?" he said. Too bad you didn't do a very good job; these guys suck."

"Shut up," growled Kyle. He glanced at Alice, and saw that she was owning most of the archers. He turned his attention back to Edward, and then, without another word, he leapt into the air, raised his sword, and tried to cut Edward's face, but Edward ducked. He tried to stab Kyle in the shoulder, but Kyle moved out of the way.

"You're good," remarked Edward. "Better than the others, but not good enough to beat me."

Kyle ran when he heard that, but when he was about fifteen feet away, he turned around, picked up another sword, and he threw it at Edward, who managed to dodge it. Then, he looked up, and saw Kyle in the air, with his sword raised.

_He's trying to cut my body in half, starting from the top of my head! _Edward thought. _He was trying to catch me off guard when he ran, and when throwing his sword didn't work, he jumped! _

There was a clanging sound as Kyle's sword clashed against Edward's sword. Edward had managed to block the attack, and right now, he was doing his best to hold him off, but it was not easy. Kyle was very strong, but since he was attacking from above, he had the power of gravity on his side.

_I can't keep up forever, _Edward thought. _Sooner or later, my strength is going to fail, and this guy's going to cut me to pieces! How-_

His thoughts were cut off when the double doors opened and a large group of vampires walked him. They had full steel body armor on, except for helmets, they had a variety of weapons, from bows and arrows to crossbows, to swords, battleaxes, scimitars, spears, and halberds, and Edward could tell that most of them had powerful abilities.

"Wow," he commented. "This is probably the _worst _time for a vampire army to appear..."

**That's all for now, folks! I'll try to release the chapter 35 next week. **


	35. Chapter 35: A Hard Goodbye

**(Author's Note: Here's chapter 35, and it's not late! I've managed to release it on time for once!) **

Everything around them got quite blurry as they quickly ran across the halls, trying to track the others down by scent. Both of them were still in their transformed states, Jasper was leading, and Bella was following him, and she was carrying Renesmee on her back.

"Hang in there," she told her. "You'll…you'll make it."

"I hope so," Renesmee. "I think…I think…"

She touched Bella's back with a finger, and Bella instantly got what Renesmee was feeling at the moment. Her daughter was weakening. She had been stabbed, drilled, and chainsawed, and her injuries were really getting to her. She had tried her best to ignore the pain, and continue, but it was getting harder and harder, she had to get her wounds treated or die.

"Don't worry, Nessie" Bella said, sounding more confident than she felt. "I won't let you die."

Jasper heard what was going on. He turned around, and saw Bella put Renesmee down onto the floor on her side, and she lifted up the back (just the back) of Renesmee's shirt. Bella gasped when she saw red slash marks all over it, and there was also some blood coming out of them. She also saw pieces of glass and metal shards lodged in her skin.

Jasper ran over to them. "They…they whipped her!"

"And by 'they' I'm pretty sure it's Jane," Bella added. "But that doesn't matter! We have to save Renesmee!"

She looked around the hall, and saw a door. "Jasper! Go in there, and see if there's anything that can help save her!" she said, pointing to the door. "I'll stay with Nessie."

While Jasper opened the door, Bella held on to Renesmee's hand. Renesmee started to cough, and blood came out of her mouth.

"Mom…do you really think…I'll live?" Renesmee asked. Even though she was injured, there was still a part of her that hoped somehow, she'll make it.

Bella didn't answer; she just looked like she was about to tear up.

"I feel…I feel like crap," Renesmee continued. "My whole body hurts."

"Well, I-

"Uh…Bella," interrupted Jasper, who had just opened the door. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there wasn't anything useful in that room, it was a weapons room full of katanas, kunais and shurikens!"

"Check another room!" Bella ordered. "Hurry!"

* * *

><p>Edward tried to resist it, but Kyle was just forcing himself down on him from above. Edward was facing the ceiling, with his sword in a horizontal position, while Kyle was in the air with his sword (against Edward's) in a vertical position.<p>

_I can't hold on much longer! _He thought. _Like I said before, Kyle is super strong, but because he's attacking me from above, he also has gravity on his side! Sooner or later, I won't be able to restrain him, and…wait a minute-_

Unfortunately for him, it came sooner, and when he realized what was happening, it was too late for him to defend himself. Some of the armored vampires aimed their bows and fired bolts and arrows at him. Since he was too busy dealing with Kyle, he couldn't dodge them, and he was hit.

"Edward!" cried Alice. "You have to do it! You have to transform!"

"Yeah," he agreed. "I've got to."

_I have to do it too, _Alice thought, as she eyed the remaining archers. Most of them were wiped out when she did her 'Crazy Spin' move, but a few of them were still standing and she also had to deal with the powerful armored vampires.

While Edward concentrated all of his strength into blocking Kyle's sword, and changing, a vampire with dyed blue hair (who was facing Alice) gave himself a small cut on the wrist. Blood dropped onto the floor, and it morphed into clones of that vampire. The clones charged forward at her, they took out their swords, and attacked.

Alice tried to block their attacks, but these guys were swordsmen than the archers. They were faster, and Alice didn't want to spend more energy on that spinning move.

_If I use up too much energy, then I won't be able to transform! _She thought. _I have to change NOW!_

She concentrated hard on changing, and she rushed at one of the clones and tried to stab him, while concentrating her energy into the sword. All of a sudden, there was a gasp among the vampires when Alice and Edward sprouted wings out of their back, their eyes started to glow yellow, their pupils went from round to slits, and Edward also grew muscles.

Edward moved his hand, and he cut the blade from Kyle's sword off from the hilt. Kyle was still in shock when he saw Edward with bat wings, so he took that opportunity to give him a slash on the abdomen. He was about to cut Kyle's body in half when he turned around, and saw bolts, arrows, and ice needles fly through the air. He just stood there, and let those things hit him, and then he pulled them out, and the vampires gasped again when they saw that his wounds were starting to heal.

"Don't just stare at him, ATTACK!" Kyle ordered. While Edward wasn't facing him, he had taken the chance to get away.

"Yeah, attack" Edward agreed, feeling bloodthirsty. "Give it your best shot, but it won't matter in the end, because I'll still be able to kill you!"

Some of the vampires (especially the ones with long ranged weapons) ran to the back of the room, while the rest stayed where they were. Alice quickly ran to Edward.

"Hey," she said. "I'm sensing that the battle is about to begin. Now then, some of these vampires-

"Less talking, more fighting!" demanded one of the vampires.

"All right," Alice said. "If you idiots insist."

Some of the vampires in the back of the room loaded their crossbows and bows with ammo, and they fired bolts and arrows at Edward and Alice. The rest of them (in the back) used their abilities. One of them (a female vampire with chestnut brown hair) summoned ice needles, and directed them towards Edward and Alice, another vampire (who had long red hair tied up) summoned giant ten feet tall Venus fly trap plants, another one (a male vampire with dyed dark green hair) summoned black shadow blobs from the ground that headed for Edward and Alice, and another (a male vampire with short black hair) shot arrows at them, but at the same time, he was also throwing kunais and shurikens at them, without using his hands.

The vampires in the front started to attack as well. The vampire with blue hair made more blood clones, another vampire (with light brown hair) summoned sand, another one (a female vampire with dyed pink hair) summoned pieces of clay (which morphed into more vampire warriors), another vampire (with blond hair) summoned what looked like pieces of paper which flew towards Edward and Alice.

Alice and Edward glanced at everything from the arrows, to the killer plants to the clones. "Well, it looks like the fight is just beginning," they said to each other.

* * *

><p>"Hey, is it me or is everything getting more and more blurry?" Renesmee said.<p>

Bella glanced around. _Where is he? _

"Mom…you said that Jane must have…whipped me….but for some reason…I don't remember anything," Renesmee said. "All I know is…All I know is that I woke up, tied to a cross."

"Hmmm…" Bella said. "I don't know…but I think the important thing here isn't how she tortured you; it's whether or not you will survive."

"Yeah…"Renesmee agreed. "Mom…I…I feel worse. I feel weaker, with less energy…and my wounds…they hurt."

"I won't let you die," Bella said determinedly. "I pro-

"Bella!" Jasper said, cutting her and Renesmee's conversation short. "I checked the rooms here; I couldn't find any medication, except for an empty box of Band-Aids, in one of the drawers."

Renesmee coughed up blood. "Mom…I don't want to die!"

"Same here!" Bella said, looking like she'd cry.

"I want to..." Renesmee stopped again to cough up more blood. "I want to…meet up with the rest of the family later on…"

She looked at her mother with some tears in her eyes. "I don't want to leave you, Mom."

"I don't want you to leave," Bella said, giving Renesmee's hand a squeeze.

Renesmee closed her eyes. "Love you, Mom…If you see Dad…tell him I love him too. Jasper…you were a great uncle…If you see Alice or Carlisle…tell them they were awesome…And one last thing, Mom…_if _you make it back to Forks…tell Jacob I love him."

Bella let her hand go, and Renesmee's hand dropped to her side, and her head tilted to one side, indicating that she was dead.

Bella stared at her daughter's corpse. "No…Nessie…"

"I'm so sorry," Jasper said. Normally it annoyed Bella when people said they're "sorry" when a loved one has died, but this time, she didn't feel that way. She wanted to cry, and let the tears out, but she couldn't, because she was a vampire.

She buried herself in Jasper's arms and she started to make crying sounds, but without the tears. Jasper held her, and he used his powers to make her feel better.

"Well, well isn't this sweet," someone said.

Bella turned around, and saw a group of guards. She gave them a killer glare that said 'you better be ready to die,' and then she ran forward to attack them.

**That's all for now. There'll be an epic battle in chapter 36, so be sure to read the next chapter! **


	36. Chapter 36: The Vampire Army

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was late. I had to re-write and edit a lot of scenes to make sure everything was up to standards. Plus I had other things to do, from playing online games, to beta-testing, to watching TV and summer movies. I'll do my best to release chapter 37 on time.) **

"It's a good thing we transformed," Alice said. "We'll need everything we have to beat these guys."

"Yeah," agreed Edward.

The clay and blood clones charged at them, the blond vampire held his hand out in front of him, and the paper pieces all came together (even though there wasn't any glue around), and folded itself into a large, saber-toothed white tiger with long claws. The tiger growled, and it walked towards Edward and Alice. The shadow blobs and the killer plants made their way towards them, while arrows, bolts, kunais and shurikens flew straight at them. (This was all happening at the same time!)

They tried to dodge the flying ranged weapons, but this time it didn't work. The weapons changed their direction, and they headed for them again.

"What the-

Edward pointed at the vampire with short black hair. "There! He's the one controlling them! I can read his thoughts, he's directing the weapons to hit us!"

"We'll deal with him later," Alice said. "Right now, we've got clones trying to kill us!"

The blue haired, and the pink haired vampire joined their group of clones, and they ran towards the two Cullens.

_Crap! I don't know which one is the real enemy, and which ones are clones! _Alice thought. _Oh, well. I guess I'll have to just kill 'em all!" _

The clay clones tried to stab them with their spears, while the blood clones tried to slash them with their swords. Edward and Alice were faster, they dodged and blocked their attacked, and they concentrated all their strength into their hand, so that when they swung their sword, they did it with all their strength, and with that, they managed to slash some of the vampire clones at vital points, and when they did, they saw that the blood clones slowly turned back to blood, and melted to the floor, and the clay clones turned back to clay.

"Well, I guess that's how you destroy them," mused Alice. She and Edward continued to fight, and more clones 'died' until there were only a few blood clones and was only one vampire with pink hair left.

Edward looked at the paper tiger. It was licking its lips, and it was staring at them, looking amused, he ran towards it, and the blue haired vampires followed. The tiger roared, and he tried to slash Edward with his teeth, but Edward ducked.

"Missed me!" he said teasingly, and then he stuck out his tongue.

The tiger roared angrily just as the vampires caught up, they were behind Edward, and they all had their weapons out. The tiger raised his paw, and swiped it at Edward, who dodged, but unfortunately for his enemies, they didn't have enough time to react, and since they were so close, they were slashed by the tiger's sharp claws. A lot of blood was splattered onto the paper tiger (since they were so close to each other), causing it to become a soggy, useless paper tiger that couldn't fight. All of the blood clones, except for one slowly changed back to blood, and melted into the ground.

"So that means you must be the real one!" Edward said.

The blue haired vampire was injured. He had lot some blood, and he was holding his shoulder with one hand, and he had his sword in the other. Edward charged at him, and he finished him off with another slash to the chest. Then, he turned to the blond vampire who could control paper. "Too bad the paper tiger didn't work, but you know that water (or blood, in this case) and paper don't go well with each other."

"Shut up!" the blond vampire snapped. He summoned more papers, and they started to fold themselves into some sort of a three headed monster, but before they were finished, Edward charged forward, and he cut the paper monster in half with his sword. He continued running, until he reached the blond vampire, and when he approached him, he raised his sword, and he stabbed his enemy in the mouth.

Edward then pulled his sword out of the vampire's body, and his enemy fell to the floor. He looked at Alice, and he saw her fighting the vampire who could control sand, while the pink haired vampire lay on the floor, defeated.

"Good job, Alice!" he called.

Alice glanced at him, and then her eyes widened. "EDWARD, LOOK OUT!"

* * *

><p>Bella and Jasper kept on running. Bella had easily killed the vampires that attacked them, and now they were on the second floor, looking for Edward, and the others.<p>

_She's still mad, _Jasper thought. _The way she killed those guys-kicked the first vampire's ribs and broke them, ripped the second vampire's arm off, and making him bleed, kicking the third one through the wall, ripped the fourth one's head off, and punching the fifth one in the nose. While he was down, she searched his pockets for a lighter, and then…she lit them all on fire. _

_And while she fought, she asked me to stay out of her way…and I did exactly what she wanted, because I understand how she felt. Back when I saw Alice almost die at the hands of Lilith, I was really mad too, just like her, and I wanted to kill Lilith, and make her feel the way I felt when I saw the one I love the most injured badly, and-_

"If another group of guards attack us, I'm going to do the same thing I did before," Bella said, interrupting his thoughts. "No more mercy! I'm going to make them suffer, after what they did to Nessie!"

"Yeah," replied Jasper. After Bella set fire to the vampires, they had to leave, and there was _no _way for them to bring Renesmee's dead body with them, since that would just slow her down, and they couldn't bury her or anything while they were in the castle.

"Well, I don't think they're on this part of the second floor," he said. "Let's keep searching, and if they're not here, we'll check the third floor.

* * *

><p>Edward's jaw dropped when he saw the killer Venus fly trap plants get closer to him. They were about several feet tall, with spikes all over their stems, and they were using their roots as legs. They mouths were open, revealing a lot of sharp, pointy teeth, and foamy drool. They didn't have eyes, so Edward assumed that they could smell him or detect his movement.<p>

He spread out his wings, and then he started to flap them, and then he was lifted off the ground, and into the air. He started to fly, but then he felt a strong gust of wind blowing in his direction. He saw a bald vampire extend both of his arms in front of his body,

_That guy's controlling the air! _He said to himself. _He's trying to use enough air to knock me to the wall!_

He flapped his wings at an even faster rate, and he flew towards the killer plants. All four killer plants snapped at him; trying to eat him, but he dodged. Then, he raised his sword, and he stabbed one of the plants in the rook of its mouth, he then whirled around, and did the same thing to the other plant. Both of them dropped to the floor, with blood tricking out of their mouth. The other two plants lunged at him, and he stabbed them in the mouth, like he did before, and they also dropped to the ground. Edward then flew towards the red haired vampire.

Meanwhile, Alice used her sword cut the brown haired vampire's throat, and when she cut it, she used all of her strength. Because it was a deep cut, blood poured out of the vampire's neck, and he fell to the floor.

"There, now you can't fight anymore," she said.

The vampire responded with some unintelligible groans. Then he coughed up blood, and he closed his eyes.

All of a sudden, Alice's shadow became larger and larger, and what looked like blobby arms lifted off the around, and they tired to grab her, but Alice was ready. She leapt into the air, spread out her wings, and she started flapping them. She glanced around her, and she saw that the shadow blobs (who were approaching her) were transforming. The looked less like blobs, and more like people. Their shadow bodies started to grow arms, and they grew longer and longer, and they all reached out to grab her. Alice sliced those shadow arms with her two swords, but as soon as she did that, they started to reform.

"Oh, you can't destroy them that easily," the vampire with dark green hair said. :It's only a matter of seconds before they capture you, and once you're caught…well, they can either consume you, and take over your mind and body, causing you to become a shadow person, _or _I can keep you in the shadows, and hand you over to Aro."

_I'm pretty sure you're going for the latter, _Alice thought. _But either way…_

"I won't let you!"

Just as a shadow hand reached out to grab her, she flew to it, and before its fingers could close around her body, she sliced it in half, and she flew towards the vampire. The green haired vampire summoned more shadow blobs, which morphed into people, and they also reached out their arms to grab her. She turned around (while flying), and she saw that the shadows she cut down before had reformed, and they were all extending their arms to grab her, she turned back to the shadow people in front but it was to late, one of the shadow hands closed its fingers around her body, capturing her.

"NOOOO! ALICE!" cried Edward. He was flapping his arms against the strong winds. The bald vampire was sending out more winds, and at the same time, the red-headed vampire summoned a lot of blood red rose petals, which were carried by the winds.

The green haired vampire smirked, while the shadow people headed back to him. When they got closer to him, they all joined together to form one large shadow blob, which floated in the air. Some of the shadows dissolved into thin air, while the others remained. The blob slowly changed into a black coffin, and the green haired vampire brought it closer to him.

The coffin burst open when it was just inches away from the green haired vampire, who was so shocked that he was speechless, which was good for Alice. She sliced off his head with her sword, and it rolled on to the floor, along with the body while blood gushed out of his neck.

Now that Alice was okay, Edward continued to head for the red-haired vampire. He was very glad to see her unharmed, but he didn't have enough time to think about that because some of the rose petals exploded when they got near him, but he kept on flying. The bald vampire closed his eyes for a second, so that he could concentrate on making the winder faster and stronger. When he opened his eyes, the last thing he saw was a the silver blur of his sword before he got a slash to the heart.

Edward then quickly flew towards the red-headed vampire, who was summoning more rose petals. He was directly overhead of his enemy when he dove down like a falcon, but the red haired vampire was ready. When Edward got really close, he summoned more rose petals, and since Edward was so close, it didn't look like he had enough time to react. The rose petals exploded, and the vampire laughed.

"Serves you right. Now you-

"No, I'm right here," a familiar voice said.

The vampire didn't even have the time to turn around, his head was cut off, and his body fell to the floor. As soon as Edward had dealt with him, more vampires attacked. There were four in total. One of them had a battleaxe, another had a mace, one of them had a scimitar, and the last one had a warhammer.

_I'll just defeat you before you can use any of your abilities, _he thought, as he lifted off the ground (by flapping his wings), so that none of their melee weapons could hit him.

"But there's still ranged weapons flying through the air!" he complained.

"I'll take care of that!" Alice said. She had been circling around the room, but now she stopped, and she eyed the black haired vampire. _One telekinetic vampire, going down_ she thought.

Just like Edward, she dove down like a falcon. More ranged weapons started to hit her, but she ignored them. She was going very fast, and when she landed, she kicked the vampire with so much force that he flew through the air, and slammed into the wall. When the black haired vampire opened his eyes, he saw Alice jab a sword into his chest. He coughed up blood, and then his vision turned black.

After Alice defeated the vampire, more enemies rushed at her, and like Edward, she flapped her wings, and took off, so that melee weapons couldn't hurt her. Now that the vampire with telekinesis was unable to fight, Alice (and Edward) could dodge the ranged weapons, and they wouldn't change their direction to hit them. Alice pulled out some arrows that had been lodged in her shoulder, and she threw them at her attackers. While they were distracted, she was able to stab some of them with her sword.

When Edward saw what she did, he tried the same thing. He pulled some bolts out of his back, and he threw them at his enemies, and while they were busy dodging it, he stabbed them in the head.

* * *

><p>Aro kept his eyes on the screen that showed him what was happening in the throne room. The attackers kept on coming, and the Cullens kept on fighting, but it wasn't going the way he wanted it to go. Even though he had a powerful army, the Cullens seemed unstoppable.<p>

"Damn it," he said. "I'm sure their new power has something to do with those black bat wings, and I'm pretty sure Carlisle knows something about it, but unfortunately, he's knocked out at the moment."

"They're strong," Caius said, glancing at the screen, but he was also watching Bella and Jasper move across another screen. "But no matter how good they are, they can't keep fighting forever, they will eventually grow weary, and when they do…that will be there downfall."

Aro nodded. "Yes…that's true. In that case, send in the reinforcements, including the rest of the Denali coven. I know these guys, no matter how strong they are, they won't attack one of their own."

He spoke into his earpiece. "Alec, get the others ready. You too, Lilith you need to prepare for battle. And Renata, get my armor and everything ready…."

He turned to Marcus and Caius. "…because I sense an epic battle coming up."

**That's all for chapter 36! That was the longest chapter I've written since chapter 11! **


	37. Chapter 37: Bella To The Rescue

**(Author's Note: Sorry this is so late. I was busy, I had to re-write some parts to make sure everything was perfect. Plus, I was reading the Kane Chronicles.) **

The vampire guards fell to the floor. Jasper and Bella continued to run.

"I don't smell them here," Bella said. "But this castle is a big place, we should continue the search."

"Right," agreed Jasper. "We're nearly through with the second floor, after this, we'll go to the third floor."

* * *

><p>"Edward, we have to land!" Alice said. "I…I see something!"<p>

_A vision! _Edward thought, as he did what he was told. "What is it?"

_I'm not sure, _Alice thought back _I saw a bunch of guys in armor, and one of them pointed his sword at me, I tried to swing my sword, but then I fell to my knees! I tried again to swing my sword at him, but I couldn't….and then my vision went black…_

"That's definitely NOT good," Edward said. More enemies attacked him and Alice, but they reacted very quickly. Before they could reveal their abilities, Alice stabbed one in the forehead, while Edward slashed another one in the legs, forcing him to kneel. He knocked the sword out of his enemy's hand, and he slashed him in the neck. Then, he ran to another enemy, he stabbed him in the stomach.

Alice slashed another one in the face with one sword, and she slashed again with the sword in her other hand, cutting off half of his face. She talked as she fought some more attacking vampires.

"I think," she said, while she slashed a vampire in the abdomen. "I think it has something to do with what I saw before."

"Yeah, I'm listening," Edward said, as he dodged another vampire's battleaxe.

"Right," Alice said, knocking an enemy's sword out of his hand, and then stabbing him through the mouth. "You know what I saw before about 'our dark future' back when Esme died, and what I saw about war in Volterra when I was almost killed by Lilith…I think this new vision means…"

She paused to slice another vampire's head off. "This means 'our dark future' is death; we might die in battle. And when I couldn't swing my sword…that meant I didn't have any energy. Carlisle said transformations use a lot of energy…I think this vision means we might die in battle if we use up too much energy...I'm sorry if this sounds kind of dumb…but I thought we might be able to avoid dying if we save some energy…I mean…"

"I get it Alice," Edward said, as he gave a vampire a deep cut to the shoulder that reached his shoulder bone. "It's not dumb, Alice. Wanting to avoid death is natural. Besides, we can still kick ass while we're on the ground."

_Ok, _Alice thought. _But I can't die here!...I hope this is one of those times when my sixth sense is wrong… _

She glanced around, and saw loads of fallen vampires on the floor, lying in a pool of their own blood. But at the same time, she saw ranged weapons, flying straight at them.

"Geez, those things are annoying!" she said.

She and Edward both pulled out the last of the arrows and bolts out of their back, and arm, and they threw them at the mid-air arrows and bolts. The arrowheads of the arrows they threw collided some of the incoming arrowheads, causing them to fall to the ground. Then, they used their swords to slice the incoming ranged weapons in half before they could hit them.

"Cowards! Edward muttered, as he cut more arrows in half. "Using arrows and bolts to keep a distance! They can't even fight me up close!"

"If they can't come to us, I'll go to them!" Alice said. She tried to run, but she couldn't move. She tried again, and still…no luck. She looked down at her feet, and saw the ice around her legs.

"Alice!" Edward called. "The ice! It's crawling up my legs!"

At that moment, loads of vampires rushed at them, with their weapons raised and ready to kill. They knew that defending themselves would be useless, since they couldn't move.

Alice used one of her swords to break the ice, but instead of doing any damage, the ice crawled up the blade and handle, freezing it.

Edward pointed a finger at the vampire with brown hair. "She's trying to freeze us, not completely frozen though, just enough so that we can't move."

"We _have_ to fly then!" Alice said. They spread out their wings, and flapped them. Edward and Alice concentrated their energy into their wings, until a cracking sound was heard. They looked down at their legs, and saw the ice breaking. Without a moment of hesitation, they shot up in to the air.

As soon as they were mid-air, one of the vampires put his crossbow down onto the ground, he took out the backpack (that he was carrying), unzipped it, and he took out a fuma shuriken.

He threw it at Edward. The shuriken flew through the air, toward him. As soon as it was within one yard of him, the fuma shuriken transformed into a vampire with honey blond hair. The vampire took out a longsword, and he swung it at Edward who dodged.

_I can see into his mind, _Edward thought. _This guy…he can transform into non-living objects…_

"Alice!" he called. "I'll deal with him!"

"Right! And I'll deal with the ice vampire!"

Alice quickly ran to the brown haired vampire, who took out her sword, but Alice was so fast that she was able to cut the metal blade off. The enemy didn't seem to be bothered by this, because her blade started to reform, but with ice instead of steel.

"Let's do this!" the brunette vampire said. She swung her sword, but Alice managed to parry the attack. The vampire held her hand forward, controlling the ice on her blade, and making the ice crawl over to Alice's blade, but Alice pulled away before her sword could be frozen.

She then moved quickly. Alice swung her sword, aiming for the enemy's hands. The brunette vampire didn't have enough time to react as Alice sliced off her hands. The sword fell to the floor, and blood poured out of her wrists.

"You fucking bitch!" the vampire shouted. "How dare you do this to me?"

Alice thrust her sword forward, and when she did she used all her strength, allowing her to stab the brunette vampire in the heart. The vampire coughed up blood. Her eyelids drooped, and she fell to the ground.

Alice turned around, and she saw many vampires ganging up on Edward. The blond vampire was lying at his feet, with blood trickling from his mouth, and Edward was using his longsword to hack and slash his way through them.

The vampire archers continued to fire ranged weapons at them. Alice ran to them, ignoring the arrows and bolts that hit her. She increased her speed as she ran, and the archers didn't have enough time to react. The last thing that some of the vampires saw was the silvery blur of Alice's sword as she swung it at them. Alice then ran over to the archers, and she sliced their bows and crossbows in half. Then, without any warning, Alice ran behind some of the archers, and she stabbed some of them in the back, and she also cut off some heads. The archers turned around, and the ones who didn't get their weapons sliced in half aimed them at her.

"Wait! Wait!" she said. "Instead of you firing arrows at me, I'll throw arrows at you."

Before the archers could respond, Alice pulled some bolts and she threw them at the archers. While they were trying to dodge them, she ran forward, and she sliced more bows and crossbows in half.

She started to run ever faster, slicing more bows and crossbows in half, the archers couldn't keep up with her. Soon enough all but one, had their bows and crossbows ruined. They started to throw their arrows, and bolts at her instead, but Alice knew that she had already won this. She leapt into the air, and she landed behind them, and she sliced off some heads. The other vampires turned around, and they threw (and fired) their weapons at her, but she ignored them, and she slashed, stabbed, and sliced off their limbs, until there was only one vampire left-the one who still had his bow. Alice pulled out some bolts, and she threw them at his face.

While he was trying to dodge, she ran behind him, and she stabbed him in the back. He coughed up blood, and he fell to the ground. Alice laid her sword down on the floor, and she took the bow and quiver from him. She saw that the quiver was only one thirds full, so she pulled out all the arrows from her back, shoulder, and arms and she stuffed them in there. Then, she pulled the bolts out of her body, but she left those on the floor. She slung the quiver over her back, and she ran to Edward.

A bunch of vampires were ganging up on him, he was still fighting like crazy, but more vampires were attacking him, trying to outnumber him. Alice loaded her bow with arrows, and she started to fire at the enemies. They were stunned for a second (because they didn't expect to be hit with arrows), giving Edward a chance to cut off their heads. When they got over their shock, they tried to attack the Cullens, but Edward and Alice made a very deadly melee/ranged team. More vampires fell, but while Edward and Alice was fighting Kyle, the most unexpected thing happened.

Carlisle opened his eyes. He groaned. That had been a really hard hit, and his face still felt sore. He made a mental note that Edward was _definitely _going to pay for this later. He then sat up, and he looked around the room.

"What happened here?" he yelled angrily. "What's with all the fallen vampires? It's just Edward and Alice for crying out loud! You've already out-numbered them! And you can't even beat two 'vegetarian' weaklings like them? YOU GUYS SUCK!"

Alice stopped firing, (but Edward kept on fighting). "Carlisle! He's awake!"

"Oh yes, I'm awake," he replied. "And I'm going to kick your ass!"

But before he could do anything, the double door opened, and Kate, Garrett, Elezar, and Carmen walked in. All of them were wearing full-body steel armor (except for helmets), and they all head weapons (Kate had a longsword, Carmen had a steel staff, Elezar had a spear, and Garrett had a flagrum). All of them had their eyes on the Cullens (except Carlisle), and they looked murderous.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but then she closed it. She knew that this was all Chelsea's doing. Even though she had a bad eye injury, her mind control was still intact. Anger built up inside Alice. She wanted to rip Chelsea to shreds for forcing her friends to become Volturi soldiers, but at the same time, she felt sad (and frustrated) because she couldn't undo what Chelsea did.

"Heh heh heh…It's time to end this," Elezar said. "We will kill Edward, and hand you over to Aro, and we know we won't fail…because you're weak. You don't have the guts to attack us because we were once friends, but not anymore! And as for us…well, we can attack _you…_"

Garrett rushed forward, with his flagrum raised. He was about to flick it at Alice, but he stopped the moment the double door opened.

Alice smiled when she saw who it was.

"Jasper! Bella you're here!"

**That's all (for now), folks! **


	38. Chapter 38: The Arrival of the Guard

**(Author's note: This was supposed to be released a few days earlier, but oh well. You know how terrible I am with deadlines. Here's chapter 38. Enjoy.) **

"I…I'm so sorry," Garrett said, as he stopped in front of Alice, his flagrum was just inches away from her body. "I…I was…going to attack you…and I'm sorry…I couldn't stop myself and-

"It's alright," Alice said. She turned her attention to Bella and Jasper. "I'm so glad to see you!"

The arrival of Bella and Jasper made Edward lose concentration for one moment. Kyle managed to give him a good slash on one leg, but he leapt back (so that Edward would be further away from him) when he saw Edward gritting his fangs.

Jasper held out his right hand toward the vampires, with his fingers outstretched, and the vampires immediately stopped fighting.

"Nice," commented Edward, when he saw that even Kyle was standing still with his eyes closed. "You're controlling their emotions?"

"Uh huh."

The Cullens and the Denalis looked at each other (except for Jasper who was focused on the army), and it felt like it had been a long time since they had allowed themselves to just relax for a bit. Ever since Lilith showed up, the only thing that felt significant in their lives were fighting, training and preparing for war.

"I'm so glad to see all of you here," Carlisle said. "It's nice to know that we're all alive, and-wait a minute…where's Emmett and Renesmee?"

Edward turned to Bella. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Uh…where's Nessie?"

Bella didn't want to look at him; she didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes when he finds out. "She…she…she died…"

Edward's jaw dropped. He wanted to ask her what happened, but Bella's pained facial expression told him that now wasn't the time.

"You guys…"Carlisle began. He looked extremely uncomfortable; like someone had force fed him two hundred pounds of overcooked cabbage. "I don't know what to say about this…I mean, I helped the Volturi plot against you! I feel horrible! I'm so sorry!"

"Same here!" said Kate.

Elezar and Garrett nodded. Kate continued to speak. "We…we didn't want to of course, but Chelsea forced us to with her mind control! There was nothing we could do to stop her, and-

"We know," Alice said. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Anyone (except Bella) would fall under Chelsea's mind control. I'm just…happy to have you back to normal."

"And as for Emmett…" Carlisle said. "He-

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?" Kate screamed, interrupting Carlisle. She ran to Tanya's body (which was covered in blood, but when she got close, a vampire with a battleaxe swung it at her. Kate took out her longsword, and she blocked the attack. She gave out a shock, and because the metal, electricity-conducting weapons were touching each other, the vampire dropped his battleaxe, and he fell to the ground.

Kyle opened his eyes, and he gave Jasper a smirk. "Sorry kid, that power doesn't work on me or the others here. Even if you change our emotions, our will to kill you all is so strong that nothing can take it away. Besides your power only works on the part of the brain that controls emotions, the other, more rational part is unaffected."

_It's just like that fight with Lilith! _Jasper thought. _And it was also like that time I tried to control Tony and Matt…but the thing is, at that time, I wasn't transformed, but after I went super-vampire, those two couldn't resist me. Now, this guy and the others could even though I'm transformed….Maybe I should put MORE power into this…._

"I'll continue doing this, you guys will have to fight them!" Jasper ordered.

They nodded, and the fight began. Alice fired arrows at them, Edward attacked them with his sword, Elezar tried to stab them with his spear, Carmen attacked them with her staff, Kate shocked the vampires around her, Garrett used his flagrum on the enemies, Carlisle took out a scalpel and he tried to slit the enemies' arteries, Jasper continued to influence their emotions, and Bella continued to protect everyone with her mind shield.

It was total chaos. This time, Jasper was putting more power into it, he made the enemy feel depressed and hopeless, like there was no way for the Volturi to win this war. He also made them feel fear, like they've never felt before. With fear and hopelessness, some of the vampires stabbed themselves in the heart.

"Enough of this!" Kyle yelled. "It's just another trick, people! Don't fall for it!"

"Jasper, they're fighting your emotion control!" shouted Edward, who had just defeated three vampires at once.

Jasper closed his eyes, and concentrated. He sent even more power to his 'emotion control attack.' When he opened his eyes, more vampires were on the floor, with blood flowing out of their chest, but the ones that were able to resist his control continued to fight. He also saw fallen vampires with arrows sticking out of their body, fallen vampires with singed clothing, and he saw Edward and Alice (who was now using a sword because she had run out of ammo) back to back, fighting some vampires. Carlisle was doing pretty well, even though he hadn't transformed yet. He was dodging their attacks, and Bella was fighting with him, she was finishing off the enemy. The Denalis weren't too bad either. Kate couldn't even get a moment alone with Tanya's body because the enemies kept on attacking her, but because they were wearing metal armor, and carrying metal weapons, shocking them was pretty easy. Garrett was fighting an armoured vampire, and his flagrum flicked across his neck, cutting the arteries. Elezar had stabbed another vampire with his spear, and Carmen was beating the crap out of an enemy vampire.

"This doesn't look good!" a vampire next to Kyle said. "They're turning the tables on us!"

"I know!" replied Kyle, as he snuck up on Carmen, she spun around but he managed to disarm her. "I've been here since the beginning, and we've gone from an army to less than half standing! This is partly Bella's fault, if it wasn't for her, the Denalis would still be on our side!"

He thrusted his sword forward, and what happened next made their blood boil. Carmen wasn't quick enough to dodge, the blade went through her chest. She coughed up blood, but Kyle didn't seem satisfied. He pushed the blade deeper into her body, so much that the bloody tip of the blade could be seen from Carmen's back.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!" screamed Elezar. He ran to Kyle, but the vampire he had been fight before Carmen got stabbed blocked him.

"I am your opponent!" he said.

The battle became more intense. The Cullens and Denalis fought like crazy. Carmen being stabbed made them realize that the Volturi _must _be stopped at all costs, or else more people would die. They became more determined, and the more determined they got, the more enemies they ended up slaying.

Soon enough, it had gone from an army to less than half, to less than a quarter, to only a few left (including Kyle).

"NOW DIE!" Elezar shouted. He had defeated the vampire that blocked him, and now he aimed his spear at Kyle. He could feel his heart pounding at the moment, and the only thought inside his head was _kill him! Kill him! _Kyle dodged, and he leapt back.

Just as the Cullens and the Denalis defeated the rest of the vampires, Kate ran to Tanya's body.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok," Carlisle said. "A vampire will _almost _always be fine after a major injury, as long as she doesn't catch on fire. Unlike humans, we heal faster. She'll be fine, but it will take some time for her to recover. Right now, she's as good as unconscious, but she'll be good in a few hours, or even a day, depending on how severe her injury is."

The double doors then opened, and the official Volturi guard walked in, along with Lilith and some other vampires they didn't recognise. All of them had armor (except for helmets) and weapons.

* * *

><p>"All right," Aro said into his earpiece. He, Marcus and Caius were still staring at the computer screen that showed them the throne room, and the Cullens, Denalis and the Volturi guard. "I want Kate alive. Her ability to shock people is extremely useful, I want Elezar back, Garrett has potential, and of course, I want Alice and Carlisle. Kill the others."<p>

"Yes sir!" the voice on the other end responded.

"I'm so glad they got rid of Carmen," Caius said. "She was the reason Elezar left. He fell in love with her, and that 'love' made him weak. He no longer wanted power, all he wanted was to be with her, and eventually the desire got so strong that he really did leave. I hate her so much."

Aro nodded, but Marcus remained silent and emotionless. All three of them had steel armor on. "But when he rejoins us, he'll see how wrong he was, and then he'll realize that love is only for the weak."

* * *

><p>Chelsea glared at Alice with only one eye (her other one was bandaged). "You! You fucking bitch! You're going to pay for what you did to me!"<p>

Alice smirked. "It was self-defence. Besides, you deserved it, especially after what you did to Carlisle and the Denalis."

Chelsea bared her fangs at Alice. "You're just so troublesome. I wanted you dead, so I sent Kate after you, but then Aro told me there was a change of plans. Instead of having you killed, you will be forced to join us. Now he ordered us to bring you to him alive, but he didn't say anything about you being unhurt."

"Hey," Demetri whispered to Chelsea. "Bella's here. That means she's using her mind shield. We'll have to kill her, in order to get them to joins us."

Alec was looking at Bella. He then gritted his fangs, and he clenched his fists. Lilith (who had one of her arms bandaged) glanced at Jasper.

_We didn't get to finish our fight last time, _she thought. _You were using that stupid ability of yours, and I nearly died, but I WILL finish it this time, like with Emmett. I rarely leave an enemy alive. _

"Hey, Bella" Edward said to his wife. "Be careful when you fight. A lot of these guys want you dead, especially Alec. When he saw you here, he realized that something must have happened to his sister, Jane, since she was supposed to join them here, after she…tortured you, but he doesn't see her anywhere, so he figures something's up. And Jasper…"

"Let me guess…they want me dead too," his brother said.

"Yeah…they do," Edward said. "But watch out for Lilith."

"Thanks for the heads up."

The official Volturi guard rushed at them, with their weapons ready to kill, and the Cullens did the same thing.

* * *

><p>"Looks like the fight just started," Caius said.<p>

"We'll stick to the plan," Aro said. "They'll have to get tired soon, nobody can keep fighting forever. And when they're too weary to fight, that's when we go in for the kill."

"But what if they manage to kill a lot of our valuable members before they become tired?" Marcus asked. "I mean…we've already sent loads of vampires after them, and most of them have fallen, and the Cullens are still fighting. What if the same thing happens again? We might lose someone valuable like Demetri or Alec; we've already lost Jane and Felix-

"That won't happen," interrupted Aro. "If we have to, we'll all step in, and once we do, those guys will be finished. Now then let's focus on the battle…"

**That's all for now, folks! **


	39. Chapter 39: Jasper Loses His Wings

**(Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this is a week late. I had a hard time writing this scene, and then I had to edit this a few times before it was finished. I'll do my best to release the next chapter on time.) **

"Let the battle begin!" the Volturi guard shouted, as they rushed forward at the Cullens. Alec and three more armoured vampires charged at Bella, while Heidi and another vampire charged at Edward. Lilith and two other vampires charged at Jasper, and two armoured vampires charged at Carlisle.

While the other vampires rushed into battle, a soldier with sandy blond hair walked over to Tanya's body. Since everybody was so busy with the fight, he figured that nobody would notice him. He took out a lighter, and he set her body on fire.

But Kate smelled smoke, and she turned around and saw what he had done.

"What the fuck?!" she shouted. "You…fucking….I can't believe it!...I…You…"

She was so mad, she was speechless. All she could think of was Tanya, who was now on fire, and once a vampire (especially an unconscious one) catches on fire, they will almost always die.

Kate rushed at the sandy haired vampire, but Santiago blocked her. She thrusted her sword forward, and she sent an electrical shock through the metal blade, but he ducked.

Meanwhile, Garrett was flicking his flagrum at Demetri, who was slashing through the air with his steel claws (which were gloves with long, sharp metal claws), trying to slice Garrett's weapon, and Chelsea was swinging her scythe at Alice, trying to land a hit. Elezar was still trying to get Kyle, he rushed forward, and he tried to stab Kyle in the heart, but Kyle managed to block the attack.

"I'm not like Carmen," he said. "I've trained under the Volturi, and I know you. I know how you fight, and I _will _take you down. You won't beat me so easily."

"Yes, you know me," replied Kyle. "But it's been years since you left. The Volturi has changed since then. I've improved, you can't beat me; you're out of practice."

"Hmph," Elezar said.

And Carlisle was locked into battle with two armoured vampires, who were very fast. Carlisle was fighting with a sword he had picked up from the ground, because he knew that his scalpel wouldn't be enough.

_I just have to cut one of their major arteries, _he thought. _Like the one on their neck. That's all I need to end this!_

Just when he was about to swing his sword at one of them, something unexpected happened. Out of nowhere, a warhammer appeared, and it was smacked down on the back of Carlisle's head. Carlisle fell to the floor, with blood flowing down his head. But he got up a few seconds later. He turned around, but nobody was there, it was like that person was invisible.

"That's it! I know who it was!" he exclaimed.

Lilith charged at Jasper, who sensed that she wanted him dead. He concentrated (and he ignored everything around him, including the side of somebody's finger brush against the back of his head), and he made her feel weak and useless, like she couldn't win this at all. He also made her feel fear, unlike anything she had felt before; he made her feel like there was no reason for her to fight.

_There it is again! _She thought. _He's trying to stop me from killing him! I WON'T let him succeed…I'll just do what I did last time, I'll just focus on my reason to kill him!...But this time, he's just like Emmett…he's so much stronger…_

She closed her eyes and she concentrated. Just like that time Jasper tried to control Tony and Matt, only the emotional side of her brain was affected. But the effect was still strong, and it was so tempting to just give up. Her emotional side of the mind kept on telling her it would be so much easier to do what Jasper wanted, but her rational side wouldn't let her give in. It was like having a really annoying voice inside her mind screaming at her, telling her not to do what Jasper wanted.

She thought about all the reasons for her to keep fighting, but one second later, it all stopped. She opened her eyes, and she saw a vampire with his hand held outward in front of his body, and his fingers were slightly curled near his palm.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked, he was so shocked that he stopped using his emotion control move. All of a sudden, his own emotions changed. They went from normal to depressed, like he had no reason to do anything; he had just lost his will to fight. "I thought I was the only one who could do that!"

"You are," the vampire said. "I just copied your power."

"What?"

"With physical contact, I can copy another vampire's ability," he said. "Right now, I have the same power you do."

"With one hand…" Jasper repeated. _Hey! Wait a minute! Back when I was trying to control Lilith, I felt somebody's fingers brushing against me, but I ignored it, since it seemed so insignificant at the time…but it was really just him…using my powers against me. _

"Nice one, Steve" Lilith said.

Steve grinned at her. "Thanks."

_But my power does have its limitations. If I had Person A's power at the moment, and Person B has an ability I want, I'd have to touch B to get their power, but I'd lose A's power. If I wanted to regain A's power, I'd have to touch him again. _

"So Jasper," Steve said. "What's it like to have your own ability used against you?"

Jasper let out an angry growl, and he bared his fangs at Steve.

_Fucking asshole…_he thought. _This sucks! Now I have to…_

But then he thought of Kyle, who was able to resist his control, even though he was transformed when he tried it, and he remembered what Lilith said about feelings having no effect on your motives (if they're strong enough).

_I have to fight, _he thought. _I can't let these two kill me here! We have to defeat the Volturi! For Esme, Rosalie, and everyone else who died fighting them! We have to avenge their deaths! And if we don't kill them now, who knows how many others will die! More people…er, vampires, will be killed if we don't stop them! _

"I won't let you do this," he said to them. "I still have to defeat you bastards, and avenge the deaths of Esme, Rosalie and everyone else! And Lilith, you're the first one on my 'kill list.' "

"That's funny," Lilith said. "Because you're also first on _my _'kill list.' "

Jasper smirked, he flapped his wings, and he took off.

"Wow…" Steve said.

"Wow indeed," agreed Lilith.

"Wait, Jasper!" cried Alice. "You can't-

She was cut off by two armored vampires thrusting their swords at her. She was forced to dodge.

"Jasper, you can't-

She tried to get the message across, but the enemies didn't give her a chance. They kept on stacking her, and they were forcing her to dodge. Then, they threw shurikens, and kunais at her, forcing her to slice them while they were mid-air, and if that wasn't bad enough, Chelsea snuck up behind her, and she tried to give Alice a slash down the back. Unfortunately for Alice, predicting her enemy's next move in a one on one fight isn't a problem, but doing it in a three vs. one fight was a pain in the ass. She had to predict all three enemies' next moves _and _she had to prevent them from getting to her. That left her no time to warn Jasper about the vision she experienced before.

Jasper dove down, and he was so fast that Lilith didn't even have the time to take out her whip. He gave her a kick in the abdomen, and she flew through the air, landing a few yards away from him.

She got up, and he walked to her, but then he felt a minor, stabbing pain in the back. He turned around, and he saw Steve, and another vampire. His right hand also felt its way across his back, and he pulled out a kunai.

"Looks like this is going to be your last fight," Steve said.

"Not a chance," Jasper said.

Steve took out some shurikens, and he threw them at Jasper, then Lilith (who was behind him), threw some shurikens at him too. Because they were coming at him from the front and behind, he couldn't dodge them. There was nothing for him to do now.

"Except this!" he said. He flapped his wings, and he took off, just as the shurikens were inches away from hitting him. Instead of hitting him, the weapons slammed into each other, and they fell to the ground.

Lilith took out her whip, and she ran to the spot where Jasper hand been standing before. She leapt into the air, and she flicked the whip at him, but Jasper ducked. Because she didn't have wings, she couldn't stay mid-air for more than a second, and she was forced to land, and when she did, she ran to Steve and the other vampire.

"We have to get him down!" the vampire beside Steve said. "Otherwise we'll never kill him!"

"He's right!" Steve said. "None of our weapons will affect him if we're on the ground, and he's in the air! Even if we do throw shurikens and kunais at him, he'll just dodge. We have to shoot him down….somehow…"

"I've got it!" Lilith said. "Steve, are you still influencing his emotions?"

"No, he said. "I've stopped ever since he managed to resist it. But I'm looking for a good time to do it, when he's in no condition to fight it."

"Ok," Lilith said. "This is what I have in mind…"

Jasper watched as the three vampires whispered. He knew they were up to no good, and then, he saw Lilith run towards Alice, with her whip out and ready to kill. He saw that Alice wasn't paying any attention to her; she was too busy fighting Chelsea and the other two vampires.

Jasper didn't need a sixth sense to know what Lilith was planning. He knew that she was going to get Alice, in order for him to do what she wanted. This was a trap, and he knew that he was probably an idiot for doing this, but Alice didn't look like she'd be able to take on four super-strong vampires. Sure, she was transformed and all, but these were the Volturi Guard, the strongest vampires around (besides the leaders of course), with powerful abilities.

He quickly swooped down, but before he had fully landed, Lilith threw some shurikens at him. He put his arms up in front of his face, so he wouldn't be hit, but at the same time, it blocked his front view, and Lilith took this opportunity to give him, a slash in the arms.

"That was a clever move," Jasper said. "Targeting Alice to get me."

"Heh…I knew that you wouldn't let her get hurt, so ran for her, to get you down," she said. She could see Steve behind Jasper. He picked up a sword that was lying on the floor, and he was running, with the sword thrusted forward. She had to keep him distracted by talking. "Do you know why we were trying to get you down?"

"Let me guess," said Jasper. "Because you couldn't fight me while I was flying?"

Lilith smiled. "Well, you're-

"Nice try, Lilith" Jasper interrupted, when he saw the other vampire (who had been standing beside Steve) behind Lilith, he was running, and then he leapt into the air, with a kunai in his hand. "But you'll never get me like this."

The vampire landed in front of him, and Jasper was ready to fight, but then he felt pain in his back, as somebody behind him sliced off his right wing. Blood gushed out, and it splattered all over the guy behind him. Jasper turned around, and he saw Steve. While his back was turned to Lilith, she sliced off his left wing with her whip, and the vampire beside her, stabbed him in the back with the kunai.

"You were right," Lilith said. "I obviously couldn't get you with Bobby leaping into the air, in front of you, but I can use him as a distraction, so you wouldn't notice Steve, who was behind you. Now that you can't fly, killing you will be so much easier."

**That's all for now! **


	40. Chapter 40: Closer to Death

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was late, I had to rewrite this chapter three times, and after that I had to edit it, and that took a while. Plus, I was busy playing online games. ) **

Jasper grimaced. "Lilith you fucking bitch…!"

The assassin smirked. "This time you lost your wings, next time, it'll be your-

She stopped talking, and her eyes grew wide when she saw his wings. They were on the floor, but they were still moving. Both wings were flapping, and they were trying to get to Jasper, so they could get back to where they belonged.

_Normally it would take much longer for a vampire to get their severed body parts back, _Lilith thought. _But this guy…his wings are trying to reconstruct themselves right after being cut off, that's NOT normal! _

"You…you've definitely become stronger…"

Steve (who was in front of Jasper) grabbed one of the wings, and Bobby (who was behind Jasper, along with Lilith) grabbed the other wing. As soon as they grabbed the wing, they started squirming inside their hands, as if they knew they were about to be destroyed. Steve used his sword to slice the wing into pieces, while Bobby used his kunai to poke holes in the wing. The more damaged the wings got, the less they struggled, until they stopped moving, and that was when Bobby and Steve dropped them on the floor. They both took out a lighter, and they set the wings on fire.

While Bobby and Steve were dealing with the severed wings, Lilith was fighting Jasper. She was flicking her whip at him, but he was dodging it. He was trying to punch and kick her, but she was keeping back. Now that the wings were burned Bobby and Steve decided to join the fight.

Steve sneaked behind Jasper, and he threw shurikens and kunais at him, while Lilith and Bobby attacked him from the front. Jasper's wounds were healing (because he was in his transformed state), but he knew that the transformation wouldn't last forever.

_Once it ends, I'm screwed! _He thought. _I have to do everything I can right now to defeat these guys, or else I'm dead! And now there's people attacking me from both sides! If I leave my back exposed, I'll get hit for sure, but if I turn around, then Lilith and Bobby will kick my ass! Too bad I can't just fly away!_

The kunais and shurikens hit him, and Bobby took this chance to throw his kunai at him. Most of the weapons hit Jasper.

_I gotta take one of them out! _He thought. _The only reason they're so effective is because it's three vs. one. If it changes to two vs. one, I won't receive as much damage! _

Jasper dropped to his knees, and Bobby walked over to him. "Time to finish you off! With this special move!"

Bobby's arms started to change. Their complexion went from flesh-colored to a shade of silver. His fingers started to merge together, and what used to be his hands grew longer and sharper.

Jasper's jaw dropped. "No way! His arms…they turned to blades!"

Bobby smiled evilly. "I love that expression! That's how they always react when they see my power for the first time! I can turn my arms into blades, and use them to slice you into…into slices!"

He swung his arm to cut off Jasper's head, but they stopped mid-swing, and he dropped to his knees, just like Lilith and Steve (who also dropped their weapons).

All three vampires felt extremely disgusted with themselves for everything they've done. Bobby thought of all the people he had killed slowly and painfully, all the plans he had made with the rest of the Volturi to wipe out the Cullens, all the vampires he tortured and killed just for the fun of it, all the experiments he helped Tony and Matt conduct, and for just going along with whatever the Volturi did. Steve thought of all the vampires he had mentally tortured, all the vampires he had killed (even when it wasn't necessary), all the enemies he had interrogated, all the humans he had killed and captured (sometimes he did that just for fun), and all the times he helped the Volturi conduct their evil plans to obliterate their enemies. Lilith thought of killing Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and plenty of other vampires just because the Volturi didn't want them to be alive, she also thought of everyone she had tortured just because she liked to see them scream and beg for mercy, all the thoughts she had about horrifically killing people she didn't like, all the times she thought of what life should be (with humans farmed for food like cows, used as guinea pigs, and forcing to pay blood taxes), and for being so hateful towards half-bloods and "vegetarians" to the point where she wanted them all dead.

All three vampires felt very guilty for all the crimes they had committed, and they felt shocked that they could stoop so low by doing all those things. They all felt like they should stop fighting to avoid more deaths, and they all thought what they did was so bad it was unredeemable, except by dying themselves.

"Looks like I've turned the tables," Jasper said. "By taking all of my energy and focusing it on controlling you, I've managed to stop you from fighting. And you can't resist this control, I've used so much energy to attack you with it; you don't have strength to resist when I use all my energy in an attack."

"How?" asked Steve. "You were near death. How did you manage it?"

Jasper smiled. "In this state, I've got more energy than I usually do, allowing me to pull off that move. All I had to do was concentrate."

_And it wasn't easy, especially while all three of you were trying to kill me. _

"You…son of a bitch!" yelled Lilith. "I'll…I'll find a way to resist you…somehow…"

It was easier said than done. Her mind was once again conflicted. Part of her wanted to just stop everything, but the other half wouldn't have that. But this time, her emotional part won.

"Sorry, Lilith" Jasper said. "But this time, you won't escape."

He grabbed Steve by the throat, and he picked up his sword, and he cut his body in half. Then he cut the top half (from Steve's head to his abdomen) in half, and then he cut those parts in half, and so on, and so until there was only tiny pieces left. Jasper did the same thing to the bottom half of Steve's body, while Lilith and Steve watched.

"You're next," he said to them. He searched Steve's pockets and he found a lighter. He flicked the lighter on, and he lit the body on fire.

"Now it's your turn, Lilith."

He stabbed Lilith right below her shoulder, and she coughed up blood.

_No! _the assassin thought. _I can't die like this! _

"It's pointless to resist," Jasper said. "Stop wasting your energy."

_Energy! _Bobby thought. _That's it! If Lilith dies, I'm next, and I don't want Jasper to kill me. I know how to get out of this one! Now all I have to do is stop Jasper from controlling me…._

Bobby wondered how he could resist Jasper's control, but his mind was blank, he just couldn't think of anything that would stop Jasper. He was forced to watch as Jasper stabbed Lilith in the abdomen, and he had to listen to her scream in pain, while knowing that his turn was coming.

_Think! _He ordered himself. _Think of something, anything! I don't care what it is, but I refuse to die like that! No matter what happens, I have to live! _

But the more he watched Jasper, the more nervous he got, and that prevented him from coming up with a plan to stop Jasper from killing him next. The only thing he could think of was his wish that he could get through this alive.

"Your strength is fading Lilith," Jasper said. "And I can tell that you can't resist me in this state. You're going to die here."

He was right. Lilith was coughing up blood, and she was growing weaker from being stabbed over and over again.

_I WILL NOT GO DOWN LIKE THAT! _Bobby vowed when he saw what Jasper had done. _I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS, EVEN IF WE DON'T WIN THIS WAR, I'M STILL GOING TO LIVE THROUGH IT! _

Jasper turned to Bobby. _I sense determination in him. I gotta wipe that out. _

He tried to focus his energy on controlling Bobby, but instead of energy, he felt tired.

"Not now!" he said, sounding annoyed. "Of all the times why did it have to end now?"

He started panting, and he was getting more and more tired by the second. His eyes stopped glowing, his muscles disappeared, and he wasn't as fast or strong as when he was transformed.

"Looks like you've expired," Lilith said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Jasper replied.

He was losing control, because that move required a lot of energy (which could only be supplied if he was transformed), since the transformation ended, he didn't have the energy to keep it going.

"Goddamn it," Jasper said.

The rational side of Bobby's mind was slowly regaining control. He was losing the guilt he had felt when Jasper was controlling him.

"NOW DIE!" Bobby shouted. He swung his arm-sword at Jasper (who wasn't quick enough to dodge), and the blade cut off his head. Lilith got up, and she lit the body on fire.

Meanwhile, Alice saw what had happened, and unfortunately for her, she was powerless to stop it because she was fighting a group of enemies at the same time, and those guys were giving their all. She was forced to watch as the love of her life was killed right in front of her.

"All right, enough is enough!" Carlisle (who had seen everything) said. "Lilith, I'm going to end this once and for all!...Well after I deal with _him_."

**That's all for now, folks! **


	41. Chapter 41: Defeat For The Enemy

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was so late. I had to rewrite this chapter several times to make sure it was up to standards. And I was busy with some very important real life events.) **

"Afton," said Carlisle seriously. "You're the invisible guy attacking me!"

A figure then started to appear in front of him. At first, it was very ghost like and transparent, but it quickly became more solid looking, until Carlisle could see a guy with red eyes and brown hair with steel armor and a warhammer.

"Very good, you figured it out" Afton said. "But that won't help you, since I can become invisible, and attack when you can't see me!"

**(Author: Sorry guys, normally I don't interrupt the flow of the story like this, but in this fanfic, Afton's ability lets him become physically invisible, unlike canon, where he's only mentally invisible. I will explain the reason for this at the end of the chapter.) **

"I don't think so," Carlisle said, narrowing his eyes at him. Before Afton could say or do anything, Carlisle started to change. Black bat wings sprouted out of his back, he became more muscular, his eyes glowed, and his pupils changed to slits.

"Holy shit!" Afton said. He could sense that Carlisle had become stronger with the transformation, but because he never knew about it, he was frozen on the spot when Carlisle changed. He was just so shocked to see a vampire do something like that.

"And get ready, Afton!" Carlisle said. "For your death!"

Carlisle could tell that Afton was still in shock, his eyes were wide open, and sweat was running down his face, so he took this opportunity to kick him in the abdomen, causing him to fly through the air, until he landed a few yards away from him.

Getting kicked in the stomach seemed to make Afton get over the shock of seeing Carlisle transform. He disappeared, but Carlisle was ready.

_I'm not going to let you use that warhammer on me! _He thought, as he took out a scalpel, and he threw it at the invisible Afton.

There was a cry of pain, and Afton reappeared, with the scalpel blade in his forehead, and the scalpel handle was sticking out. Blood was flowing out of the wound.

Bobby changed his blades back into arms, and he ran to Afton. He tried to help him pull the scalpel out, and while he was occupied with that, Carlisle ran forward, and he used the sword he picked up earlier to slice through Afton and Bobby in half. He then took out a lighter, and he lit the bodies on fire.

Carlisle turned his attention to Lilith, who was now standing with her whip ready. She was bleeding from the mouth and abdomen, and she glared at Carlisle.

He glared back at her. "Finally…I've waited so long for this moment, where you finally die for everything you've done to my family! You won't get away this time!"

He ran to her, but when he got close, she flicked the whip at him. Carlisle crouched, and he managed to avoid the blow. He then gave her a slash to the legs.

A lot of blood gushed out, and Lilith felt weak, and even more tired. She dropped the whip, and she used both of her hands to cover the wound.

"It's useless," Carlisle said. "I sliced your femoral artery."

"You…you bastard!" Lilith said, her eyes flashing with hatred.

"Hmph.." Carlisle responded. He stabbed her in the heart. Lilith coughed up blood, and Carlisle pushed the sword in deeper, until you could see the bloody tip sticking out of her back. He pulled the sword out, just as her eyelids started to droop. Her body fell to the floor with her eyelids halfway closed. Carlisle took out the lighter again, and he lit Lilith's body on fire.

Seeing her finally dead made him feel very satisfied. She was the one who killed Esme and the others. He felt like he finally got revenge, after training so hard. He smiled while he watched the corpse burn, feeling that the deaths of the people in his family had finally be avenged. But of course, the battle was not over yet.

Meanwhile, Alice, Chelsea and the two armoured vampires were locked in battle. Chelsea was swinging her scythe at Alice, one of the vampires ran behind her, and he threw kunais at her, while the other was beside Chelsea, trying to stab her with his spear.

_Damn it! _Alice thought. _This is getting harder and harder! Fighting a three vs. one battle is bad enough, but Chelsea's fighting style is becoming more reckless, I can't predict them as well! And to make it worse, my mind knows what's going to happen next, but my physical body can't keep up! _

Alice was doing a bit better than she looked. She was bruised, there were cuts across her cheeks, arms, and back. They were bleeding, but the cuts weren't that deep.

The vampire with the spear seemed to detect an opening in her defense. He thrusted his spear forward to stab her. Alice thought she was goner, but then, another sword appeared, and it sliced the spear's sharp point off, and Alice saw that Carlisle had used his super speed to get between her and the spear.

"Don't worry," he said to her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Carlisle Cullen," Chelsea said in a rather nasty tone. "You killed Afton!"

"Just like how you Volturi people killed Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and the others," Carlisle replied coolly. "Don't worry, you see him soon….in hell!"

Chelsea gritted her fangs. "This is so annoying! If Aro didn't want you alive, I would personally kill you myself right here!"

"Well, I'm definitely killing _you_," Carlisle said. "Not only did you plan to kill my family, you also manipulated me and the Denalis into abandoning our coven, joining you, and trying to kill them! I'm _not _very happy about that."

"Carlisle," Alice said. "I'm glad you're here beside me. This will make things so much easier. Instead of three vs. one, it will be two vs. three."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'll take Chelsea and the guy beside her. You take on the guy behind you."

Alice turned around, and the vampire behind her threw some shurikens at her, and then he took out some kunais, and he threw them at her. She tried to slice them mid-air, while they were flying towards her. She was starting to feel tired, but she ignored the feeling while Alice was dealing with the weapons, the vampire threw a smoke bomb.

Alice coughed, and the vampire ran forward. He took out two curved daggers. Alice knew what he was planning; while she was distracted with the smoke and weapons, he would finish her off.

_I don't think that will happen! _She thought. She let the weapons hit her, and just as the vampire got close to her, she swung her sword, and she his left hand off. The vampire winced in pain, but he didn't retreat. He aimed his other dagger at her heart, but Alice leapt back, and she threw her sword at his chest.

The sword flew through the air, and it landed exactly where Alice wanted to land-in his heart. The vampire's eyes widened, like he just had found out the moon really was made out of cheese. (Judging from his expression, Alice could tell that he was _not _expecting this.)

He fell backwards, and he hit the floor headfirst. Alice pulled her sword out. She searched his pockets, she took out a lighter, and she lit his body on fire.

She turned around, and she saw Carlisle fighting Chelsea and the vampire with the broken spear. Chelsea was in front of him, and the other guy was behind him (he was using his broken spear as a staff). Carlisle was doing ok. He was blocking Chelsea's attacks, and he was also turning around from time to time to deal with the other guy.

"I'm getting sick of this!" Chelsea shouted. "You're always blocking my attacks…but not anymore!"

"Heh…I don't like to brag, but I'm a master of defense," Carlisle responded. "But when I get wings, it's even harder to land a hit on me."

"Oh yeah?"

Chelsea reached out her arm, and she wrapped the blade of her scythe around the blade of Carlisle's sword. Then she pulled her arm back, and she yanked Carlisle's weapon out of his hand.

"Let's see how good your defence is now!" a voice behind him shouted.

The vampire behind him raised his staff, and he was about to smack Carlisle when he felt a stabbing pain in his back.

"I don't think so!" Alice said. "You're not hurting Carlisle!"

The vampire dropped to his knees, and Alice pulled the sword out. The vampire quickly got up, and he smacked Alice on the side with his "staff."

Alice fell. _Ugh! I didn't see that one coming! It was so sudden, that it bypassed my sixth sense!...Only sudden, unplanned moves can do that! _

The vampire threw shurikens at her, and she tried again to slice them mid-air, but while she was occupied with this, the vampire leapt into the air, with his staff raised. Alice sensed that if she wanted to save herself, she would have to fly.

_But that uses up more energy! _She thought. _If my vision is correct, loss of energy would cause my death, but if I don't fly….then this guy will beat the crap out of me, drag me to Aro, where he would force me to work for him for the rest of eternity…and god knows what else Aro has in plan for me, chances are, it's NOT something I'll like. _

Alice decided leapt into the air, she spread her wings, and flapped them. She decided that working for Aro would be hell. He would see her visions, and use them for something _very_ bad, at the same time, he would do _anything _to make her loyal to him (the way Jane was), and he would treat her like a slave. Since she was a vampire, all that would go on and on without and end. Compared to that, a quick death didn't seem that bad…maybe she would see Jasper…

The vampire swung his staff at her, and she flew out of the way. He then landed on the floor, but she dove done very quickly like a falcon.

"Eat this!" she cried.

"You'll never-

The vampire never got to finish his sentence. Alice took her sword, and she lunged it forward, aiming for his mouth. It was all so quick that he didn't even have any time to react, before the blade went through his mouth (causing blood to come out of it.)

"Alice, catch!"

Carlisle took the lighter out of his pocket, and he threw it to Alice. She caught it, flicked it on, and lit the vampire on fire. He was still alive when it happened, and he could feel the pain as the flames burned. He started to run around screaming for help, but no one came to him. Eventually the flames spread until his entire body was burnt.

Alice started panting, and she sat down. She was getting more and more exhausted. _No! There must be something wrong, I…I must be misinterpreting it…no…that's not it. The vision clearly meant that I get so tired I can't fight…and then…well, there's nothing about my future afterwards…_

She glanced at Carlisle, and she saw him giving Chelsea a kick to the ribs. She got up. Vision or no vision, she was going to help him kill Chelsea. Carlisle was in front of Chelsea, and he was now fighting without a weapon.

"Carlisle, use this!" she yelled, and then she threw her sword at him. He caught it, and he tried to stab Chelsea with it, but she dodged. Alice then ran behind her, and she gave Chelsea a roundhouse kick to the head.

Chelsea ignored that. She was still fighting Carlisle, who swung his sword at her neck. She parried the attack with her scythe. Alice ran from behind Chelsea to beside her, and this time she punched her in the jaw, and she punched so hard that Chelsea flew though the air, until she landed nine feet from Alice and Carlisle. Carlisle and Alice rushed over to her. She quickly got up, but Carlisle was even faster. He took his sword and he stabbed her in the eye with it.

Chelsea screamed, and she tried to slash him in the chest with her scythe, but Carlisle leapt back. He threw some scalpels at her, and some of them hit her, but she managed to dodge the others.

Alice ran off, not because she didn't feel like helping anymore, but because she needed more weapons. She pulled out some arrows out of the bodies on the floor, an old quiver, and an old bow beside a dead archer. She ran behind Chelsea (who was now trying to pull the sword out).

_Alice you bit, you'll pay for that, _Chelsea thought. She winced in pain, as she pulled, and when it was finally out, she dropped the sword on the floor. But her victory was short lived. The moment after the sword hit the floor with a clang, Alice fired some arrows at her head. They hit her, and she fired four arrows at her throat, and they went right through.

Chelsea coughed up blood, and her body fell to the floor. Alice dropped the bow, ran to Chelsea, and she lit her body on fire.

Alice started panting, and sweat ran down her face. Before long, her wings disappeared, her eyes changed back to normal, and she felt more tired than ever.

_I must've used up a lot of energy, _she thought. _Ever since I transformed, I've fought and killed loads of vampires with strong abilities….it wasn't easy…I guess my vision came true…_

Her eyes closed, and she was about to fall into the fire (that was burning Chelsea's body), but Carlisle ran over to her, and caught her.

_She collapsed,_ he thought. _Because she used up so much energy…she needs to rest but other than that she should be- _

"Hand her over," a voice said. Carlisle saw a group of armoured vampires in front of him. "And don't even think about fighting us. Just do what we say."

_These guys, _Carlisle thought. _They just keep coming…._

**I'm going to explain why I changed Afton's power. According to Stephenie Meyer, Afton is the weakest member of the Volturi, and the only reason they let him join was because Chelsea insisted on it. Aro only wants the strong vampires in the Volturi, so he obviously doesn't want Afton. Meyer also said that Chelsea was an extremely valuable member of the Volturi, and Aro would do whatever it takes to keep her, but if he gave her everything she wants, he'd be a total doormat, and that trait wouldn't make him seem believable, especially since he's a villain. So in order to avoid breaking the willing suspension of disbelief, I have changed his power to make him stronger, so that Aro would want him in the Volturi, which would keep Chelsea happy, and it doesn't make him seem like a doormat. **

**What happens next? Find out in the next chapter, coming out next week. **


	42. Chapter 42: Aro's Plan

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was so late, I was busy with real life, and I hurt my wrist so I had to type with one hand, which was NOT easy. Here's chapter 42. Enjoy. oh, and I made some changes to chapter 41, and I made a YouTube video for this fanfic. The link is on my profile.)**

Carlisle glanced all around him. The enemy vampires were just everywhere, and all of them were wearing armor, but their armor wasn't the regular steel armor everyone else wore. They had helmets over their heads, and they had spikes on their platebodies and platelegs.

But besides that he also saw Bella fighting Alec and two more vampires, Edward fighting Heidi and another armoured vampire, Kate fighting Santiago, Garrett fighting Demetri, and Elezar fighting Kyle.

One of the vampires removed his helmet, and Carlisle could see that he had short blood red hair, to go with his eyes. He pointed at Alice. "Give us the body, and neither of you will get hurt."

"No!" responded Carlisle.

"All right," the vampire said. "But you've just made the harder decision."

Carlisle gritted his fangs, and he placed Alice's body onto the ground. A second after he did that, the red-haired vampire rushed at him, with his trident ready, but Carlisle quickly ran and grabbed his sword, which was lying beside Chelsea's body. Since it was so close to the body, it was a bit scorched from the fire, but it was still useable.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kate and Santiago looked like they were going all out. Santiago was standing at a distance from Kate, and he was throwing kunais and shurikens at her. Kate was dodging and slicing them in mid-air, while she was trying to run towards him, but everytime she took a step, Santiago would throw something at her. It wasn't a fatal attack, but it was extremely annoying after a while.<p>

"Stop being a coward!" Kate yelled. "Come up here, and fight me up close!"

Santiago ignored her. He continued to run, and when he thought he was far enough, he threw more weapons at her. Kate dodged again, but while she did that, he just threw more at her, knowing that she will be hit eventually.

He was right, and some of the shurikens hit her, making her even more angry. "He's definitely going to get it," she muttered. "Sooner or later, he's going to run out of those weapons." _And when he does, he won't be able to run anymore. That's when I'll strike him down. _

_Her power only works if she makes physical contact with me, _Santiago thought. _She can't shock me if she can't touch me….but that means I'll have to defeat her from a distance…_

"All right, people!" Santiago shouted. "We need to defeat her!" He pointed at Kate. "Do it with mid to long range weapons! Don't let her get close to you!"

About six or seven armoured vampires followed his command. Some of them ran beside him, and the rest ran a few yards behind Kate (who didn't look intimidated at all by them).

"Well, what are you going to do?" she challenged. "Throw more shurikens and kunais at me? Go on, I dare you to do that! Throw all the weapons you can! But it still won't be enough to defeat me!"

"Hmph…" replied Santiago. "By the time we're done with you, you'll regret what you just said!"

Santiago and the vampires took her dare. They threw loads of kunais and shurikens at her. Kate managed to dodge some of them, others were sliced with her longsword while they were still mid-air, and the rest hit her.

"More! More!" cried the vampires, and they threw even more ranged weapons at her. Kate tried her hardest to avoid them but this time there were just too many. The vampires kept throwing their weapons at her until she dropped her longsword and fell to the floor.

"Well well," Santiago said. "You claimed that all our weapons combined wouldn't be able to defeat you but look at yourself. You have kunais lodged in your back, arms, legs and abdomen, and you have slash marks in your armor from when the shurikens cut you. You're finished, Kate. Everything you said was nothing but a bluff."

The vampires advanced forward, with their swords out, and ready to stab her. They got closer, and closer, but Kate wasn't worried. She had one final trick up her sleeve. She closed her eyes, and she concentrated on getting all of the electrical current inside her to flow all across her body. When she opened her eyes, the vampires' swords were so close to her that they were touching her armor, and at that moment, she chose to strike.

Instead of stabbing Kate with their swords, the electrical current went straight from Kat's body to them, using her armor, the weapons lodged in her body, their swords, and their armor as a conductor.

Since Kate used all of the current, the vampires received an insane amount of shocks. One by one, they fell to the floor, including Santiago, who was the last to fall. Kate picked up her longsword, and she held it at Santiago's chest.

"You were wrong. None of the weapons you threw at me worked. They made it easier for me to shock you, since they were all metal. I just had to make you think I was too injured to fight, and you believed me. You thought I was done for, and you came closer to finish me off, and when you did, I pulled my ultimate move on you. But don't worry, I still have some energy left for one more shock."

She sent some more current from her body into the sword, and then she stabbed Santiago in the heart with it, so that he got stabbed and shocked at the same time. Santiago coughed up blood, and he closed his eyes. Kate searched his pockets. She found a light, she flicked it on, and she set him on fire. Then, she did the same to the other vampires.

She watched them burn, and that made her feel like she was back in time watching Tanya, Irina and Sasha die.

_When Sasha died, I couldn't do anything, _she thought bitterly. _All I could do was stand on the sidelines and watch while they killed her (and Vasili). It was the same thing when Irina died. And when Tanya died, before I could kill the guy who did it, Santiago came….but now that he's dead, I WILL kill the guy who burned Tanya! I will avenge her death! And as for Irina and Sasha…well…we'll get to that later, after I kill him! _

Kate looked up from the burning bodies, and she tried to scan the room for the sandy blond vampire who murdered Tanya, but all she could see was a white mist.

_What the?...This is definitely some kind of trick! But….it can't be! Bella's mind shield blocks out illusions…so…_

"It's real," a voice said, as if he read her mind. "Everything you see here…the mist…it's all real."

Kate whirled around. "Show yourself!"

There was no reply. Kate tried to tell where the voice came from but she couldn't. She started to run, to see that maybe he'd be here somewhere.

_And maybe I can find my way out of here! _

* * *

><p>Elezar coughed up blood, as he flew through the air. He landed about fifteen feet away from Kyle.<p>

Kyle raised his sword, but he wasn't planning to stab Elezar. He pointed the weapon at Carmen's body where the vampire with sandy blond hair was, and he had a lit lighter in his hands.

"NO!" Elezar shouted. His turned his attention away from Kyle, and he quickly got up. He started to run, as fast as he could (and Kyle chased him), but it was no use. The vampire was just closer to Carmen than he was. By the time he reached her, Carmen's body was already on fire.

"No! No! NOOOOOO!"

Seeing Carmen dead was the worst thing ever. She was the thing he loved the most, he did everything for her. He would do anything to make her happy, even leave the powerful Volturi coven for her, but had all been useless, she was now dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Without another word, he tried to give that vampire a kick to the chest area, but he easily dodged it. He dropped his spear when Kyle kicked him, but it didn't matter, Elezar was going to kill him with his bare hands.

"I won't let you get away with this!" he promised.

"Kyle, take care of him," the blond vampire said. "I have some unfinished business with Kate."

Kyle nodded, and he gave Elezar a slash to the back. Elezar turned around, and Kyle gave him a slash across the face. Elezar fought back. He tried to kick and punch him, but Kyle was too strong. He needed a weapon if he was going to kill this guy. He ran to get his spear, but Kyle knew what he was planning. He had been in enough battles to know what Elezar wanted.

Elezar tried to run, but Kyle blocked him, and before Elezar could dodge or do anything else to defend himself, Kyle sliced his head off. Blood gushed out of his body, and it fell to the floor, while his head rolled around, but it eventually stopped.

* * *

><p>Running was useless. No matter where she went, the mist was always there. Then she felt something at her throat. It didn't feel anything like a cold, metal blade; it felt more like feathers tickling her throat. But then, the mist got tighter and tighter, to the point where Kate was feeling extremely uncomfortable, she tried to scream but no sound came out. The mist around her neck got tighter and tighter until she blacked out.<p>

Then the mist cleared, and Kate's body was lying on the floor. When Garrett saw hat happened, his attention was diverted from the fight with Demtri, and because he was distracted, Demetri managed to give him a kick to the face. Garrett dropped his flagrum, and he flew through the air, and he landed a few yards away from Demetri. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

The sandy haired vampire turned around, and faced him. "Don't hurt her, eh? Then I guess we'll hurt, or should I say kill you. "

Kyle turned his attention to Garrett as well. "Don't try to beat us, it's three against one, so the odds favor us."

He took out some kunais, and he threw them at Garrett, who rolled out of the way. Demetri ran forward, and he swiped his claws at Garrett, who dodged, but he was a bit slow, and Demetri managed to cut off a bit of his hair.

"Next time it will be your head, " Demetri said.

Garrett knew that he needed his flagrum if he was going to win, or survive this battle, and even though Kyle would definitely try to stop him, it was worth a try. Garrett ran for his flagrum, but the mist started to appear.

"Won't you ever listen? " the blond vampire said. "Your struggle to win is pointless. "

And then, the mist appeared around Garrett, and he knew that he had to think fast, or he might end up like Kate or Elezar, so he did the first thing that popped into his head. He leapt straight at the blond vampire. Out of all the things he expected Garrett to do, this was not one of them. He was so taken back by the element of surprise, there was nothing he could do as Garrett jumped on top of him.

He fell to the ground, and the mist disappeared because the guy who made them was down. Garrett didn't even waste a second. He kicked Demetri in the groin, causing him to drop to his knees. He then grabbed the blond vampire's body, and he threw it at Kyle. The body hit him, and both of them flew through the air, and they landed twelve feet away from Garrett. He turned to Demetri, who was muttering all sorts of swear words under his breath. He gave Demetri a kick in the ribs, and he used all his strength when he kicked, but something that nobody was expecting happened.

The fickle force known as luck was on Garrett's side. That wasn't just a normal kick. His kick hit Demetri in the part of the ribs that was directly above his heart. Because his kick was so hard, Demetri's ribs broke, and the broken parts collapsed onto his heart, causing massive hemorrhage.

Demetri didn't get up, and Garrett (who didn't know what he had done) thought this was the perfect time to search Demetri's pockets for a lighter. He found one, flicked it on, and he lit Demetri's body on fire.

* * *

><p>"That's it! " exclaimed Aro, slamming his fists against the keyboard. "We've already lost Felix, Jane, Tony, Matt, Lilith, Chelsea, Afton, Santiago, and loads of others! Who's going to die next, Kyle? Alec?...You know what? Don't answer that."<p>

"So we're joining the battle? " asked Marcus.

"You two go first, " Aro replied. "There's something I have to do first. I'll join you guys later. "

**Oh man, Aro, Marcus and Caius are going to join the fight. This is going to be awesome!**


	43. Chapter 43: Marcus and Caius

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was so late, I was VERY busy with real life, plus I was working on some other one-shot fanfics which may/may not be posted here, and I was working on another story for a writing contest.) **

Kyle and the sandy blond vampire were lying on the floor. After being thrown by Garrett, the blond vampire had landed on top Kyle.

"Ugh…." groaned Kyle. "Get off me!"

The blond did what he said, and Kyle got up as well. "Well…that hurt…now then, let's kick his ass!"

The blond vampire threw some kunais at Garrett, and while he did that, Kyle ran behind him, and he threw more kunais. The weapons flew towards Garrett, who tried to dodge, and while he was attempting to avoid the weapons, the mist started to form.

Garrett managed to avoid most of the kunais, but some of them scratched him. _Damn it! I'll…._

His thoughts trailed off as he noticed the mist around him. His eyes widened, and he looked around him, but all he could see was the mist. _This isn't good…whatever happened to Kate…it's gonna happen to me as well! _

_The thing is, while she was trapped in here, I was outside (of the mist) and I couldn't see what was happening inside…and when it cleared, she was on the ground! _

He gulped. He was going to end up just Kate…_No! I can't be discouraged by that! Whatever happens, I have to fight! _

Just like Kate, he started to run, hoping that maybe he could get out, and once he was out, he might be able to see what was going on. But just like Kate, it was hopeless. The mist remained thick as ever, no matter where he went, the mist was always there.

Just then, he felt something coil around his entire body, except for his neck and face, and then he felt like he was being squeezed.

The mist rope around him got tighter and tighter, to the point where Garrett felt like his insides were being squeezed out, like toothpaste from a tube. Garrett screamed, but his cry was being heard on deaf ears. It didn't make any difference, and the mist continued to squeeze him.

_Oh no! Kate! _He realized. _One moment, she was surrounded by mist…and the next thing I knew, she was on the ground…I now know what happened in between! She must've been squeezed like this too! I have to avoid the same fate! I have to…_

He struggled against the mist, but nothing interesting happened. The mist kept squeezing, and Garret kept screaming. The mist around him started to clear, but the ones that was coiled around remained intact. The disappearing mist revealed two Volturi vampires smirking at him. (While Garrett was trapped in the mist, Kyle had made his way back to the blond vampire, and now they were standing side by side.)

"He's all yours, Kyle" the blond vampire said.

Kyle gave Garrett a smile, but it only made Garrett more determined to wipe it off his face. He took out a kunai, and he threw it at Garrett. The kunai hit him in the neck, but to Garrett's surprise, he didn't cough up blood or feel his vision turn to black. On the contrary, there was no blood or any other symptom to indicate he had been hit.

Kyle walked forward. "Killing Demetri was a mistake. Now, you're about to pay for that with your own life." _Can't believe we lost our tracker…I suppose there's always Alistair…but Demetri was the best…_

He pulled the kunai out of Garrett's neck. Blood gushed out, and as the blood poured, Garrett was feeling weaker and weaker until he lost consciousness. The mist around his body disappeared, and his body fell to the floor. Kyle took out a lighter, and he lit Garrett on fire.

While Garrett burned, the red-haired vampire thrusted his trident at him, and Carlisle dodged. The vampire leapt back, and he threw some shurikens at him, but Carlisle sliced them in half before they could hit him. And while Carlisle was distracted with the shurikens, one of the armored vampires cast out a fishing net at him.

Carlisle got caught in it, but he used the blade he had picked up to cut through it, and just as soon as the hole he cut was big enough, the red-haired vampire thrusted his trident, aiming for his head. Carlisle ducked, and he crawled out of the hole he had cut, while the redhead vampire pulled his trident out.

Another armored vampire took out a net, but before he could fling it at him, Carlisle flapped his wings, and he was in the air. H was about ten feet in the air, when he realized his mistake.

_I'm so far in from Alice's body, _he thought. _She's just lying there…she's so vulnerable…if any vampire came near her, they could…_

He looked around, and he saw Bella and Edward locked in battle. _Neither of them can help her right now. Anyone can come and take her, and…._

Just as his shitty luck would have it, an armored vampire approached Alice. He took her by the arms, and he started to drag her body across the floor. Carlisle could see he was heading for the double doors.

"No!" he exclaimed. "Alice! I'm coming!"

He dove down like a falcon, and he was heading for the vampire with Alice, but the red-haired vampire quickly stepped in between him and Alice's body, and he had his trident out, with the three sharp prongs pointed at Carlisle.

"I don't think so," he said. "Alice belongs to us.

"Alice is a person!" Carlisle replied, with his sword ready to kill. "She doesn't belong to anyone!"

"Whatever," the vampire said, as Carlisle approached. "Extend!"

The three prongs extended, just as Carlisle got really close. Since he was diving down at top speed, he couldn't change direction to avoid the prongs, but he refused to give up. He swung his own sword at the trident, hoping that he could cut off the prongs before the they hit him. Unfortunately for him, the blade just scratched the trident.

"You've lost this battle," the red-haired vampire said. "This was planned from the start. We couldn't steal the body while you were next to her, so we made you fly away, and once you were far enough, we snatched the body. You're fighting a losing battle here. Alice is going to work for us, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

He thrusted the trident forward, and with the extended prongs (and because he was just so close), he didn't miss. The trident went through Carlisle's chest, and he coughed up blood.

His sword dropped to the floor with a loud clang, and his eyelids started to droop.

"Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! See this Cullens? See your leader here? He's defeated! And he's supposed to be the strongest one in the coven! Well, if we can defeat him, then we'll have no problem with weakings like the rest of you!"

Both Edward and Bella turned their attention away from the battle for one moment to see Carlisle's lifeless, not-moving body.

"NOOOO!"

"CARLISLE! CARLISLE!"

The red-haired vampire laughed evilly, as he pulled his trident out, and Carlisle's body fell to the floor with an even louder thud. Even though he had just been stabbed with a trident, he was still conscious, and he could still hear the sounds of Bella and Edward, shouting and fighting.

_I can't…I WON"T go down like this! I've got a family here…I have to…protect them! They're my family! _

He recalled the days where he was first transformed. Back then, he wasn't very controlled, and he had to stay away from most humans. He would walk across the streets of London at night, always thinking about the family he lacked and wanted. He used to be so jealous whenever he saw a happy family together, wishing that he could have something like that.

_I used to think I was a monster…that I could never love…that I would destroy anyone close to me because of my thirst for blood…and if I created any more vampires they would either be savage killers or fighting their nature, like me…Back then I told myself I couldn't condemn anyone to this life…I eventually got so lonely that I do anything for a companion, I desperately wanted to change somebody…but I couldn't…I didn't think anyone deserved this…_

_But then I met Edward and I knew that it was either turning him into a vampire, or death…so I picked the former over the latter…At the time, I thought I was doing what's best for him…but now I know, I also did that out of loneliness. _

_It was the same for Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. By the time I met Jasper and Alice…I had changed completely…I knew that I was wrong. I could turn people into vampires, and they wouldn't be bloodthirsty killers, or fight against their true nature…And I realized even though I was a vampire, my heart was still…human. I was still reasonable…and I never let lost control…_

_Esme…Rosalie…Emmett…Everyone…because of them I wasn't lonely anymore…because of them I had a reason to live!...I…I love them! They're my family, and I won't let them die! I…I wasn't able to save Esme, Rosalie, Jasper or the rest…and I'll hate myself forever for not protecting them like a father should, but I won't let you hurt the rest! _

To everyone's surprise, Carlisle got up, even though he shouldn't be moving right now. He picked up his sword, and he pointed it at the red-haired vampire.

"What? My trident just through you!" he said. "You shouldn't even be standing, let alone moving!"

Carlisle smiled. "Heh…you may have incapacitated me…but you will never destroy my determination! No matter how many times you strike me down…I will get back up, to protect my family!"

"Aww…how sweet," the red-haired vampire responded sarcastically. "Don't make me puke. Look all around you, most of your family members have lost against the Volturi…the remaining ones will fie as well. Give up, you'll never beat us."

"Shut up!" Carlisle said. He threw his sword at the vampire, and while the enemy was dodging it, he sneaked up behind him, and he kicked the red-haired vampire.

"You're wrong," he said, and he ran over to the vampire as he tried to get up (after being kicked.)

Edward and Bella were _extremely _glad to see Carlisle alive and well. Both of them fought like crazy. Edward was in the air, fighting Heidi, and two other vampires.

_Forget what Alice said, _he thought. _One of those vampires have the ability to drain your energy with physical contact, and Heidi…well, she's like an evil version of Rosalie! Heidi is somewhat of a challenge…but if the first guy drains my energy, I'm screwed! I can only avoid him by staying in the air. _

Heidi flung her kusarigama at him, and Edward got out of the way. He then looked around, and he saw some kunais on the ground. He dove down, picked them up, and while he was doing that, he could sense Heidi and the other vampire, running after him. Heidi swung her kusarigama again, but he dodged. Then he flapped his wings, and he lifted off from the ground. Once he was in the air, he threw the weapons at Heidi and the other guy.

While he was doing that, Bella was fighting Alec, and the other three vampires. Like her husband, she was also in the air. Alec had been throwing smoke bombs at her. His normal ability didn't work, so he had use smoke bombs to get that 'you can't use sight or smell' effect. Flying was the only way for her to escape the smoke.

The other three vampires were strong too. One of them could teleport short distances, so hitting him with a weapon was very hard, another one was immune to slash attacks. Once his body was cut to several pieces, he could still control them (she found that out the hard way when she tried to cut him to pieces), and the third one turned out to be Renata. She found that out when she nearly stabbed Alec, but instead of him being impaled, a white circle shield appeared over him, and her sword couldn't pierce it.

"You're done for," Alec yelled. "You killed my sister, and now I'm going to avenge her! You won't be-

"Jane got what she deserved!" Bella snapped, pointing her sword (which she picked up at one point) at him. "She was cruel, evil, she tried to kill me, and she tortured Renesmee to death! And you! You were in on this entire plan to kill us! All of you were involved! You ruined everything, and now you'll pay!"

She death glared at Renata. _Fucking bitch. Last time, she was so weak, I thought I would have no trouble killing her, but now, she's like a completely different person! And as long as she's alive, I won't be able to kill the rest of them!...But no matter how strong she is, I'm transformed, and…I WILL beat her! _

Bella dove down at top speed, like a meteor. _If I'm quick enough to stab her before she puts up her shield, then she's finished, and then I can kill Alec and the rest of them! _

She focused her energy on going faster, and in the blink of an eye, she landed on the ground, in front of Renata, who was so surprised, all she could do was gasp. Without a moment of hesitation, Bella swung her sword at Renata's neck, effectively cutting off her head. Renata's body fell to the ground, as blood poured out from the neck.

"Your shield is gone!" Bella shouted. "You're not so 'invincible' now are you?"

She then went for her next target-the vampire who was immune to slash attacks. But fighting him wasn't so easy. One of his hands was at her left, holding a sword, and it was trying to stab her, the other hand was at her right (along with its torso), and it was throwing shurikens at her. She was mostly focused on protecting herself from the sword, so the shurikens hit her.

_Damn it, if there was one way of stopping him…_Bella thought. _If only I can stop him from controlling the…_

She glanced around the room, until she saw the vampire's head, and she ran for it while one of the hands continued to throw the weapons at her. When she was close enough, she threw the sword at the head, the sword went right through it, and the body parts stopped moving.

_Your brain controls your body movement, _Bella thought, as she proceeded to attack Alec. _As soon as I damaged your brain, it wasn't able to control body parts anymore, therefore stopping them from attacking me. _

"Two down, two more to go!"

Meanwhile, Edward was still in the air, and the blade part of Heidi's kusarigama got lodged in his leg. He started to pull on the chain (that was connected to the blade), and Heidi started to pull too.

Both pulled as hard as they could, and the chain snapped. Edward grabbed the part that was closer to him. He then pulled out the blade from his leg. He swooped down, and when he got close to Heidi, he swung the weapon at her neck. She leapt back, but she wasn't quick enough, and a cut appeared on her neck. Blood poured out of it, and she dropped to her knees, but before Edward could do anything else, the double door opened again, and Marcus and Caius ran in.

"You've killed enough Volturi vampires!" Caius yelled, and he rushed to Bella, while Marcus rushed to Edward. "Both of you will die, right here, right now!"

**That's all for now! **


	44. Chapter 44: Aro's Secret

**(Author's Note: Yeah, I know. This is late..As usual, I suck at meeting deadlines, because real life is just so demanding! When I'm not working, there's usually some other mundane, everyday task that must be completed! Anyways, here's chapter 44. Enjoy.) **

"Heh heh heh…it's over Cullens!" Caius said. "You've fought well, but guess what? We're better than you! We're going to kill you all!"

"No you won't!" cried Edward. But he knew how strong they were, and how hard they were to beat. These guys were wearing armor lined with gold, they had years of combat experience, they've seen everything, and they were combat masters.

Caius smirked. "Alec, Heidi, everyone else except Ryan…you're to stop fighting and go back to the castle."

"What?! Why?!" asked Alec.

"Aro's orders," Caius responded. "He doesn't want any more members of the Volturi dead. We've already lost loads of people, and we can't lose any more. All of you have strong abilities that will be of no use to us if you're dead."

"What about my sister's death?" protested Alec. "I need to avenge her! And why does he get to stay?"

"Aro has specified that Ryan can stay here until further notice," Caius said. "And I'll just fight Bella, and beat her until she's too move to move (but still conscious), and I'll bring her to you. After that, you can do whatever you want to her-torture her, beat her up, I don't care."

"You sadist!" yelled Edward. "You fucking sadist!"

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment," Caius said with an evil smile. "And this is where you die, Cullens!"

The other vampires headed for the double doors, and some of them tried to give their nets to the red-haired vampire fighting Carlisle, but he didn't he accept them, for he believed he could beat Carlisle without the nets Out of all the Volturi guard, he was the only one staying. Marcus ran to Edward, and Caius ran to Bella.

"Heh…Aro's letting me stay, so I can take you down!" Ryan said.

"Don't get too overconfident!" Carlisle replied. "I've been alive for centuries, I've spent more time training, I've mastered more techniques, I'm an amazing strategist, and I've got loads of experience! I won't let a kid like you beat me!"

"Whatever you say…old man!" Ryan said coolly.

Carlisle gritted his fangs. _I need to think of a strategy to beat him…I can't just improvise here!...What should I do?...What should I do?! _

Edward and Marcus fought. Both of them were on the ground, and Marcus had his sword pointed at Edward. He thrusted the sword forward to stab him, but Edward leapt back, and he swung the kusarigama at Marcus, and he made sure that the curved blade was around Marcus' blade. He then pulled on the chain.

Marcus saw that Edward was trying to disarm him. He took out some kunais, and he threw them at Edward's forehead, forcing him to dodge (even though Edward knew it was coming, he still had to duck, if he wanted to avoid brain damage).

While Edward was occupied with that, Marcus took out another kunai, and he severed the chain (that was connected to the kusarigama blade). He then threw the blade at Edward, making him dodge again.

_This guy's really strong! _Edward thought. _He's totally deadly! I can tell that he's emotionless because of Didyme's death…but that makes him more dangerous! He doesn't really care for life in general…he can be as reckless as he wants!...Damn it! If I want to win, I'm gonna have to give my all!_

Carlisle was now using his super side to run, and he was directly in front of Ryan, who had his trident ready. He tried to slash him in the chest, but Ryan parried the blow with his trident.

"Getting desperate now are you?" he said. "Ha ha ha! Just admit it, Carlisle! You're fighting a losing battle here! All of you are!"

"Shut up!" Carlisle yelled. He leapt back, and he flapped his wings, which made him fly.

"Oh, are you retreating?" Ryan said. You think being in the air will protect you? Well you're wrong! I'll still be able to kill you, no matter where you are!"

_I fucking hate this guy! _Carlisle thought. _He thinks he's so awesome! He's got such a giant ego! I'd LOVE to beat him, and make him know his place! Plus, he's always making fun of me, and he thinks I'm a weak old man…and…wait, that's it! I got it! _

Ryan placed his trident on the ground. He took out some more kunais and shurikens, and he threw them at Carlisle, who tried to slice them while they were mid-air. While he did that, Ryan threw more weapons at him. Carlisle managed to cut some of them in half before they hit him, but there were too many weapons, he was hit.

"Still think you can beat me?" Ryan asked. Without waiting for an answer, he threw some more weapons at Carlisle, who tried to stop them but he couldn't. His sword felt heavier than it should, and he felt tired, but he would not give up.

The weapons hit him. They were in his arms, legs, and abdomen. "No….I…won't...give up…" he said weakly. But those were just words, his body wouldn't cooperate. He dropped his sword, and he started to fall headfirst through the air.

Ryan grinned evilly, and he threw his trident at Carlisle's chest.

_Heh…gotcha…_Carlisle thought. He flew out the way (of the incoming trident), and he flew after it at top speed. He managed to grab it.

"Fool ya, didn't I?" he said, feeling satisfied when he saw Ryan's angry expression. "I made you believe that I was too injured to fight, which wasn't too hard, and you threw your trident to finish me off. You fool…you threw away your most powerful weapon, and now I have it! I can use it against you!"

Ryan threw some kuanis and shurikens at Carlisle, but he easily deflected them with the prongs of the trident. Then, he dove down, with the trident pointed at Ryan, who threw more weapons at him, but Carlisle kept deflecting them. Throwing weapons at him only slowed him down, it didn't stop him from coming towards him.

"Looks like you could use a lesson in humility!" Carlisle said, as he thrusted the trident into Ryan's chest. "You're always going around telling people you're the best, but look at where that's gotten you! If you weren't so goddamn egotistical, you wouldn't be in this state right now!"

Ryan coughed up blood. He thought of what he did a while ago that could've really changed the outcome of this battle.

* * *

><p>"Take this, Ryan" one of the armored vampires said, as he handed him a net. "When used with your trident, you'll be unbeatable."<p>

The other vampires did the same, they handed him their nets. "Take it, we won't be using them."

"Don't insult me," Ryan said. "I'm already unbeatable. Keep those nets. I don't need them, I can beat Carlisle on my own."

* * *

><p><em>I'm such a fucking idiot! <em>Ryan thought. _Instead of throwing that trident, I could've used a net on him while he was falling (after he dropped his sword), and once he hit the ground, I could've stabbed him. I could've killed him!...I'm so retarded!_

Carlisle pulled the trident out of Ryan's body, and then, he kicked Ryan in the chest (in the same place were he was stabbed), making him fall to the floor.

"Rest in peace, you son of a bitch" Carlisle said, as Ryan closed his eyes. He then searched his body, and found a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

Like his father, Edward was in the air. Marcus was throwing kunais and shurikens at him, but because of his mind-reading, Edward was able to dodge them. Marcus then placed his sword onto the ground, he took out some kunais, and he held them in both hands. He threw them at the same time, his left hand aimed for Edward's chest, and his right hand aimed for his abdomen.

_Let's see you dodge them all! _He thought. _No matter how good you are, at least one is bound to hit you!_

Edward did his best to avoid the weapons, and while he did that, Marcus took out something else.

_Oh no! _Edward thought. _He's got a super smoke bomb! I gotta get away! _

His mind knew what he had to do, but his body couldn't cooperate because he was still avoiding the kunais. Marcus threw the smoke bomb at him, it hit the floor, and even though he was in the air directly above it, the smoke covered a large area, and it surrounded him.

He coughed, as the smoke got into his lungs. _Ugh….I gotta get out of here! I gotta…hey, I can still read his thoughts…and he's thinking about Didyme…wow, he really misses her….he's still thinking about her mysterious death…and he'll do anything to get her back….But even though his mind isn't completely focused on the battle, he's still super-strong!..._

Edward flew out of the smoke cloud, and he landed on the ground, but the moment he landed, he was greeted by a bunch of kunais flying towards him. But that wasn't the worst part. He then sensed something very, very bad.

_Oh shit! It's Marcus! He's planning to….oh fuck! This is terrible! _

Before he could so anything to defend himself, someone pushed him into the incoming kunais, although he was able to move his arms in front of his chest to protect his vital organs from getting hit. The kunais landed on him, and he turned around to see Marcus looking emotionless as ever.

"That's a nice ability you have," he said. "But too bad it's not very useful unless you can keep up with my moments. You might be aware of what I'm going to do next, but unless your physical body can keep up, it's useless. You're not as special as you think, Edward. What a shame…if you were as special as your sister, Alice you'd be joining us instead of standing here and getting killed."

"Shut up!" Edward shouted angrily. He ran away from Marcus, and he grabbed a sword that was on the ground. Then, he ran to Marcus, and he swung the sword at him, but Marcus parried the blow, like it was nothing. Edward then aimed for Marcus' neck, but Marcus blocked that too. Marcus tried to slash Edward in the knee, but Edward leapt back.

He then ran forward at top speed, but Marcus threw some kunais at him, he sliced them while they were mid-air with his sword, and when he was done, he saw that Marcus had leapt into the air.

_I don't care what you say, my ability is awesome! _He thought. _And I know what you're thinking of at the moment, you're thinking of…Didyme?...Hey, what about your battle plans?...I can't detect them in your mind! _

Marcus landed, and before he hit the ground, he swung the sword at Edward's neck, and Edward tried to get out of the way. Then, blood splattered onto the ground, and onto Edward's clothes.

"Hmm…" said Marcus, when he saw Edward holding his bleeding shoulder. "Impressive. You managed to avoid that at the last second…I was really expecting that blow to cut off your head…oh well. I suppose I'll…."

His voice trailed off when the door opened, and Aro walked in. His face contorted with rage when he saw what happened to Ryan: his body was being burned, and Carlisle was standing beside him, smoking and watching the whole thing.

_Goddamn it! _He thought. _I thought for sure that Ryan…oh, it doesn't matter. I'm going to take matters into my own hands this time!...But at least the fight with Edward is going well. I'm so glad I killed Didyme to keep him. If I hadn't…ugh! Who knows what those two would be doing? _

"Hey, Marcus!" Edward shouted. I got some news for you, ARO KILLED DIDYME!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" screamed Marcus. "YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT TO PSYCH ME OU!"

"It's true!" Edward yelled. "I heard his thoughts!"

He turned his head to Aro. "C'mon, tell the truth! Did you kill Didyme?"

A shadow seemed to cross Aro's face, before he spoke. "Yes…yes, I did…"

**Ok, it ends here, on a cliff-hanger! Chapter 45 will be out ASAP! **


	45. Chapter 45: Blown to Bits

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was so late; I was busy with real life. Enjoy chapter 45.) **

"No! That's not true!" cried Marcus. "That's impossible!"

"I killed her, Marcus" Aro said. "I killed Didyme."

"But I saw her die!" Marcus said. "I saw it with my own eyes! She was hit with Greek fire! I was the intended target, but she jumped in front of me at the last second!"

"I planned it all," Aro said. "And it was just too easy…"

* * *

><p>"So while you four are walking down the street, we'll rush out, and we throw Greek fire at him?" the figure in the black cloak said.<p>

"Yes," Aro replied.

Both of them were in a dark alley, and they were the only ones there. Nobody else would ever find them, or even expect to find them (especially Aro) in a dark, dirty alley with empty cardboard boxes, black garbage bags, rotten apple cores, and crumpled paper everywhere.

"So when do I get paid?" the cloaked figure asked. He was sitting down beside a black garbage bag. The hood of his cloak was covering his face, except for his nose and mouth.

"As soon as you finish the job," Aro said. "When you see us, throw the Greek fire at Marcus. Knowing Didyme, she would jump in front of him, and get burned. Marcus will never suspect a thing; he'll think that her death was an 'accident.' "

"And what if she doesn't jump? What if she just lets him die?" the cloaked figure asked.

"That won't happen," Aro responded confidently. "I know her very well. Didyme loves Aro too much to just let him doe like that. She'd rather die for him than live the rest of her life knowing that she could've done something to prevent his death but didn't."

"And then I get paid?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Marcus, Aro, Caius and Didyme were out. They were walking in the streets of Monaco. Aro had told them that there was a group of rebel vampires who wanted to reveal themselves to the human world. The four vampires were going to personally deal with them, Aro thought all of them should be killed (except for the ones who would be useful to him, of course), but Didyme (annoying as always) thought negotiating with them was a better idea.<p>

Aro was walking behind of Marcus and Didyme (who were holding hands) with Caius beside him. Aro could hear every word of Marcus and Didyme's conversation about leaving the Volturi, living on their own, and maybe start their own coven. Little did they know, this was going to be Didyme's last day alive.

Suddenly, a vampire with a black cloak ran to them, and he threw Greek fire at Marcus, who was caught in the element of surprise. He was too stunned to do anything.

"Nooooo! Marcus!" cried Didyme. Just like Aro predicted, she jumped in front of Marcus, and instead of the fire hitting him, it hit her, and her body instantly caught on fire. She screamed, but nobody could help her. If they even touched her, they would burn as well.

Marcus' eyes were wide in shock. One minute, he was talking to her about living out the rest of their lives, the next minute she was on fire and screaming for help.

In all the commotion, the vampire who attacked them ran off, but Aro and Caius chased him, while Marcus stared in shock as Didyme burned to death.

* * *

><p>"You planned all that?" Marcus asked, clenching his fists. "You planned to kill off your own sister?! Why?"<p>

Aro scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? You were so in love with my foolish sister, you forgot what was really important. You were so lovesick that all you cared about was spending the rest of your life with her, you didn't even care about the important stuff like training newborns, recruiting vampires, killing the people that opposed us, and managing the Volturi Guard. Love made you weak, Marcus. It made you do some stupid things you'd never otherwise do. I had to stop that, so I killed her."

"So let me get this straight," said Marcus, whose fists were clenched so hard that his nails were digging into his palms. "You thought I was getting 'weaker' so you organized a plan to kill your own sister and made it look like an accident so I wouldn't leave or turn against you."

"Oh, stop making such a big deal out of it," Aro said. "She was distracting you from what you were meant to do. Love makes you weak, Marcus. Love is like cancer, it spreads, and it makes you do stupid things, that's why I've never loved anyone, not even Didyme or Sulpicia."

It was true. Sulpicia and Athenodora were only there for the public eye to see that Aro and Caius were stable, normal guys who were doing a great of running the world, instead of the evil tyrants they really were. The wives were only present at public events, and all the times they hugged and kissed in public was really just acting. The rest of the time, the wives were locked in the tower, with guards watching them at all times, and they were underfed, so they wouldn't have the strength to break free, and kick Aro's ass for what he had done to them.

Marcus' mind flashed back to that day, where he lost the only one he ever loved.

* * *

><p>When Aro and Caius came back, they told him they killed the vampire that attacked them, but it didn't matter. Nothing would ever bring Didyme back. Marcus was kneeling beside Didyme's body (who was so badly burned, they would need dental records to identify her).<p>

"Maybe you should go back to the castle," suggested Aro. "You've been through a terrible shock, I don't think you're in the right condition to deal with a group of rebels."

He was right, so Marcus took Didyme's body, and he left. When he got back to the Volturi castle, he buried the body, and he grieved. When Aro and Caius returned a few days later, he hardly paid any attention as they told him about how they killed the rebel coven. Didyme was dead, nothing else mattered to him….

* * *

><p>"…There was no rebel coven," Marcus said, his voice shaking with anger. "You made that up, so we'd all be there when that hitman you hired came, and you made it all seem like it was an assassination, when it was actually all planned out so I wouldn't suspect you."<p>

"Correct," Aro said. "It was all planned out. I hired a hitman, and I made sure that he would throw the Greek fire at you, so you would look like the target, and knowing Didyme and her weak, loving nature, she would leap in front to save you, and she did. It was a success. The whole thing looked like a failed assassination, and you never suspected a thing, until I told you."

"You didn't want me to turn on you," Marcus said. "I'm valuable to you, or should I say, my power is valuable to you. So why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you have outlived your usefulness," Aro responded casually. "Your ability was useful to me, but today, I will gain some new members with better abilities, and I will have my old friend, Carlisle back, as the leader. I don't need you anymore, so I thought you had the right to know the truth about Didyme be-

"Now that I know, I'm going to avenge Didyme!" interrupted Marcus. "You ruined my chance for happiness, you killed your sister, you lied to me, and you used me….I'm so angry! You'd better run, Aro! You won't like me when I'm angry!"

Aro didn't need Edward's power to tell him what Marcus was going to do. Before Marcus could run to him and attack, he took out what looked like a silvery ping pong ball, and he threw it at Marcus.

What happened next went by so quickly that none of them had a chance to react. The object landed between Marcus and Edward, and it instantly exploded. Vampire body parts flew in every direction. Bella dropped her sword when she saw Edward's body parts fly across the room, and Carlisle's jaw dropped (the cigarette fell out of his mouth, but he didn't pick it up).

"OH MY GOD, YOU…YOU BLEW UP EDWARD! I…I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU THAT, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Bella flapped her wings, and she took off into the air, she was going to make Aro pay for what he did to Edward, but Caius put his sword away. He leapt into the air as well, and he grabbed onto her right ankle.

"Sorry Bella, but _I_ am your opponent!" he said, and he started to throw kunais at Bella's wings. Since they were so close, the kunais hit her, and they were lodged in her wings.

Bella growled in annoyance, and she tried to shake him off, but he held on, and he continued to throw kunais at her.

_Damn it, this wasn't supposed to be like this! _Bella thought, as she tried to fly, but couldn't, because the two of them were just too heavy, her wings couldn't support both of their weight. _After Edward changed me, we were supposed to be wandering off, into our small but perfect piece of forever, I was supposed to be living my dream where I was a beautiful immortal vampire living in a mansion with my loving family, I was supposed to be watching Renesmee grow up, and fall in love with Jacob (the way I fell for Edward), but….but instead I had to watch her get tortured and die. _

_And I was supposed to be spending the rest of my life loving Edward, but instead of that, I watched him get blown up…and….and just like that time with Renesmee….there was nothing I could do except watch…._

Caius threw more weapons at her, and they landed in her wings. Bella gritted her fangs, she bent down, and she tried to force Caius to let go (but scratching his hands), but he ignored the pain and held on.

_Wish I hadn't dropped my sword earlier, _she thought. _Then I could cut off his hand…_

Caius threw a few more kunais at her, and they hit her. This was the last straw, Bella's wings received too much damage from the kunais; they could no longer support flight. Both of them crashed to the floor. Caius let go, and Bella tried to run to Aro, but Caius grabbed on to the back of her shirt collar.

"I told you Bella, _I_ am your opponent," he said, taking out a kunai. "Now then, allow me to stab you with this sharp, pointy knife."

"Damn it, Caius! Let me go!" Bella said, and she kicked him, but it didn't seem to have much of an effect. Caius shoved the weapon into her shoulder.

While Bella and Caius fought, Aro approached Carlisle, who had collapsed to his knees when he saw his favourite son get blown to bits. His eyes were wide in shock, and his right hand was clamped over his mouth.

"I was right, Carlisle" Aro said. "Back when we were talking in this same room, you know when I asked Carmen and Elezar to escort you here, I told you that your family is doomed. They'll die one by one, and for them, there's no way out of this. But you won't share their fate Carlisle. You _will_ join me. We're friends, and I don't want to hurt you, but don't get me wrong. I willdo _whatever_ it takes to get what I want. If you try to resist me, I will have no choice but to force you, and it's not going to be pretty. I'll say this one more time, Carlisle. Join me, and (along with Caius), we will rule the vampire world!"

**That's all for now! **


	46. Chapter 46: A Battle Between Leaders

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was so late. I really apologize for not meeting my deadlines, but I was extremely busy with real life, and I had other work to do, which demanded 100% focus, so I was forced to put fanfiction on hold, even though I didn't want to. Here's chapter 46. Enjoy.) **

"No!…Ed…Edward…."

Carlisle's voice was barely above a whisper; his eyes were widened in shock. Edward and Marcus' (burned) body parts were scattered across the room. There were blood and organs everywhere. The body parts were unrecognizable, Carlisle couldn't tell which parts belonged to Marcus and which belonged to Edward, the damage was just that bad. Carlisle saw a hand lying on the ground with blood coming out of the wrist area, half of the top part of somebody's head, and an eyeball which had been blasted out of its socket rolling around.

He couldn't believe it. Edward was one of the strongest fighters in the family, going out so suddenly like that…it seemed unreal. One moment he was fight Marcus, the next moment, he was dead. It happened so suddenly, and it really shocked Carlisle.

While he was still thinking about Edward's sudden death, Aro approached him, he grabbed Carlisle by the throat, and he lifted him above ground.

"Join me," he said. "It will be so much better than fighting for your soon-to-be-dead family."

But Carlisle's mind was somewhere else. Edward's death reminded him of the way he felt when Esme died. The feelings of loss and sadness came back to him, just like Esme's death, Edward's death hit him hard.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Aro said, tightening his grip around Carlisle's throat. That snapped him back to reality, and he bared his fangs at Aro.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again," Aro said. "Join me, Carlisle. You will be so much more useful than Marcus."

Carlisle death glared at Aro (which looked extra scary with his glowing eyes, it would've made a normal human run in the opposite direction). "I'll _never _join you!"

Aro smirked. "That's too bad. This is an offer you can't refuse. You will join me whether you like it or not. If you agree to it now, it will make things so much easer. If not, then I will have no choice, but to force you. You're a smart guy, Carlisle, so please make the right decision."

"Oh, I will" Carlisle responded through clenched fangs. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU! You're completely evil, you only want me because of my powers, once I'm no longer useful, you'll dispose of me, just like you did with Marcus, you ordered your minions to kill my family, and you want to turn the vampire world into a total dictatorship! I'll never work with someone like you!"

"Hmph."

He tightened his grip again, and Carlisle cringed from the pain. He felt like his throat was being crushed, he knew he had to do something…but what? When he saw Edward getting blasted, he was so surprised that he dropped his trident, and fell to his knees.

_And now I'm left without a weapon, _he thought bitterly. _He's got his fingers around my throat…and I can't make him let go! _

"Don't even think about it Carlisle," Aro said. "Resistance is futile."

His grip got tighter and tighter until Carlisle's vision turned black, and once he had no more thoughts about resisting, he dropped him onto the cold, hard floor. Aro then walked to Caius.

Carlisle cried out when his head hit the ground. He felt better, now that Aro was no longer holding him by the throat. His vision got clearer, he must have blacked out for a moment because of the lack of oxygen going to his brain.

He quickly ran to get his trident, and once he had it, he rushed at Aro, who could sense someone coming, he turned around, and he drew his sword. When Carlisle got really close, Aro took out some kunais, and he threw them at Carlisle, who held his trident in an upright position. The kunais hit the trident, but it bounced off.

Carlisle spread out his wings, but Aro knew what he was planning. He picked up a sword from the floor (that another vampire had dropped when he died), and he threw it at Carlisle, who blocked the incoming sword. But then he noticed that Aro was no longer in front of him, and at the same time, he sensed someone behind him, he turned around, and he saw Aro with his sword ready to kill. Aro swung his sword, but Carlisle parried the attack with his trident.

"I'm through playing around!" Aro said. "I'm going to end this fight right here, and right now!"

"Same here!" Carlisle said.

Aro took out some shurikens, and he threw them at Carlisle, and they hit him because of the close distance.

_I need a plan! _Carlisle thought. _If I continue to fight like this, he'll defeat me! Think, Carlisle, think!_

Both vampires leapt back, and a second later, both of them tried to kill the other with his weapon. Carlisle thrusted his trident at Aro, who held his sword upright to block it. Carlisle then remembered what happened in that fight with Ryan, when he tried to cut the trident in half, and failed.

_This thing must be made of some kind of pretty strong metal _he thought. _Maybe it's strong enough to shatter his sword, if I can do that, I can kill him! Hopefully, Bella will finish off Caius while I'm killing Aro!_

Carlisle concentrated his strength to his hands, so that he could shatter Aro's sword. But no matter how hard he tried, the sword would not shatter.

"Sorry, Carlisle" Aro said. "That won't work. "My sword is made of the same material as that trident; you can't break it that easily!"

Carlisle leapt back. He looked around the room, and he saw a battleaxe (with blood on the blade) next to him, it had belonged to a fallen vampire. Carlisle picked it up, and he threw it at Aro's head. Aro ducked, but he was one second too late, and he ended up with a small cut on his cheek.

Carlisle smirked. "Looks like I damaged you. And if I can cut you, then I can definitely kill you!"

"You can try!" Aro responded. He then rushed at Carlisle, and he tried to slash him in the chest, but just like all the previous times, Carlisle parried the attack. Aro then threw some kunais at Carlisle, and they hit him.

Aro didn't hesitate to make his next move. He threw a smoke bomb at Carlisle, and they were both surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Carlisle knew what Aro had planned, he tried to run out of the way, and he tried to damage Aro with his trident but it was just too confusing in the smoke. Weapons were being thrown at every direction, and he kept on getting slashed with Aro's sword.

The wounds were fairly deep, and he coughed up blood, but Carlisle silently swore that he wouldn't lose to this guy. He spread out his wings, flapped them, and he was lifted off into the air.

When Aro realized that Carlisle wasn't in the cloud of smoke with him, he immediately ran out, and he saw Carlisle in the air.

"Flying won't protect you!" he yelled. "I _will_ take you down!"

_And I know the perfect way to do that. _

Aro ran towards Bella, who was locked in combat with Caius. He ran behind her, with his sword out, ready to stab.

Carlisle gritted his fangs when he saw this. Aro…it was so typical of him to go after his loved ones in order to lure him down. But it worked. After having so many of his family members die, there was no way in hell that he was going to stand by and watch Aro hurt Bella, he would rather be lured than live with the guilt that he could have done something to stop Aro from hurting Bella.

He dove down like a falcon at top speed, and he landed in front of Aro. He was feeling very angry at the moment. Everyone in his beloved family was dead, except for Alice (but she wasn't about to live the good life while working for the Volturi), including some of the Denali 'extended family.' And now he was about to kill Bella, the only one remaining.

_She never even did anything to deserve this crap! _He thought. _She should be living a 'happily ever after' with Edward, Renesmee, and everyone else, but instead she gets this! All because of him!_

In his rage, Carlisle used the trident to knock Aro's sword out of his hands. Then, he placed his trident on the ground, and he started to jab Aro in the arms and chest area with his index and middle finger.

Even though it was just a couple of jabs, Aro felt pain in his arms and chest. A few seconds later, he coughed up blood.

"All right, that's it!" Aro said angrily. He tried to punch Carlisle, but his arm wouldn't move.

"Let me explain," Carlisle said with a smirk. "I'm a doctor; I know the vampire body like the back of my hand. I can control the body, and bend it to my will when I hit somebody's pressure points; I did that to you just now. By hitting the correct pressure points, I've paralyzed your arms. You can't move them anymore, so you can't use a weapon. I've also hit you in the chest, giving you some internal injuries. And now, Aro I'm going to introduce you to a world of pain!"

He grabbed Aro by the collar, flapped his wings, and they took off. Flying with Aro wasn't easy. It was extremely heavy, Carlisle's wings had trouble supporting the weight, but he was determined to make this work. He channelled all of his strength into his wings, so that they would lift them as high as possible. It took a while, and Carlisle was pretty tired afterwards, but eventually they were as high as the ceiling.

And that was when Carlisle dropped Aro to the ground. Aro hit the floor with a thud. His entire body swelled with pain, and he was sure that some of his bones broke in the fall.

_But I won't give up! _He thought. _Even if I can't move my arms…_

He struggled to get up, every move made him wince, but he still managed it.

_I don't care what it cost costs me personally, as long as I'm not burned, I'll recover…But I will get Carlisle!_

He saw a sword next to him, and he picked it up with his mouth. Carlisle flew down, and he picked up a sword (which had belonged to a fallen vampire) too.

_Can't believe he can still move! _Carlisle thought. _But then again, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise…he is the leader of the Volturi after all…_

_But I'm so tired…all the fighting really wore me out…soon, my transformation will end…and when it does I'm doomed! I have to kill Aro before that happens!_

Carlisle and Aro both rushed at each other. Their swords clashed. One of the swords fell a few feet away from them with a clatter, and a second later, there was a splatter of blood.

Carlisle's body fell to the ground. He knew that this battle was over, and the odds were definitely not in his favor. He closed his eyes, as he lost his consciousness, and the last thing he heard was "Remember this, Carlisle. Don't ever fuck with me." from Aro.

**That's all for now. We're getting close to the end…really, really close. **


	47. Chapter 47: The Last Fight

**(Author's Note: Sorry this is so late, I was just so busy, I didn't have much time to write because of real life getting in the way. Enjoy chapter 47.) **

Aro started panting. He looked at Carlisle's body on the floor. Blood was still flowing out of his mouth, and out of his chest, where Aro had slashed him. Aro tried again to move his arms, but they were still paralyzed.

_Well…this is annoying, _he thought. _But I'll be okay. I'll just have Carlisle heal me later. I haven't fought like that in a while. Normally when I fight, I can kill my opponent in a few seconds, but Carlisle wasn't the average vampire. I had to put some actual effort into the fight…I haven't done that in years….and I must say, it's nice to have a real fight…_

As he glanced at the body, he smiled deviously. _And my victory came with a fine prize. After all those years, I will finally have Carlisle back, and he will be so much more useful than Marcus. Knowing him, he would have conducted some sort of research, being the curious type and all; he'll be armed with new information, like how to get those bat wings. Oh man, if I could get those wings, I'd be even more powerful! _

"You're next, Bella" Caius said, pointing at Carlisle's body. "But your fate will worse than his. I've already told Alec that he can have you. I don't know what he'd do to you, but he definitely won't let you live."

"No!..." replied Bella. "I won't let that happen!"

She sounded braver than she felt. She was losing hope, everybody else was either dead, captured, or incapacitated, she was getting weary, and she was fighting a leader of the Volturi, who was stronger, more experienced, and he had received more training than she ever had in her entire life. Even if a miracle happened, her existence would be meaningless. Her entire family was dead, even of she went back to Forks, it would never be the same.

Things were _not _looking good for her.

"Just give up," Caius said, as if he knew what she was thinking. "We're the Volturi, the strongest coven on the planet, you'll never beat us."

Bella was filled with dread. She had a bad feeling that he was right, she was fighting a losing battle here.

Caius smiled evilly. He couldn't read minds like Aro, but judging by her facial expression, he knew what was going on in her head.

"If it's all so hopeless, just give up," he said.

Bella's eyes grew wide, and she thought she might have been trembling. _He's right…_she thought. _I'm trapped inside a castle, with no way to escape, the Volturi leaders are trying to kill me, no one can help me, and I'm so worn out from all the fighting….so is this it?...I'm going to die? _

Caius drew his sword. "I might not be the one to kill you, but I'm still very satisfied with this. I've wanted to do this to you for a long time. You can scream all you want, you'll make me very happy by doing so."

_I'm really gonna die! _Bella thought. _Not by his hand, but by Alec's...he wasn't happy about Jane's death…and he wants to avenge her by killing me!...I don't…I don't even want to think about what he'd do to me! But he's definitely not going to let me die quickly and painlessly!_

A bead of sweat ran down her forehead, as Caius walked over to her, with his sword pointed at her. Bella squeezed her eyes shut.

_After he runs me through with that sword, he'll bring me over to Alec….and it'll all go downhill from there. If I'm really going to die, then I want the last thing I remember to be something nice, not something evil like Caius, or something painful like whatever Alec has in store for me. _

She thought of all the good times she spent with Edward, including all those times they spent in their special meadow, the times when she sat beside him, and watched him play the piano, and the time he kneeled down and proposed to her. But her thoughts weren't just limited to Edward, she also remembered the good times with the other Cullens, like the time she gave that 'more than my own life' locket to Renesmee, the times she, Rosalie and Alice dressed Nessie up for a baby album, the time she beat Emmett in an arm-wrestling match, the times she went hunting with Jasper and everyone else, and the time Esme welcomed her to the Cullen mansion for the first time.

Eventually her memories expanded to training with Carlisle, and everyone else for this vampire war, and she thought of something that stuck in her mind.

* * *

><p>Bella was panting. She sat down, and she leaned back against a tree. Ever since Edward changed her, she felt pretty good; she never really felt sick or tired, until now.<p>

Every muscle in her body was sore, sweat was running down her face, and there was dirt all over her clothes.

"Again!" ordered Carlisle. "Get up! Get up, and try again!"

"Can't I take a break?" Bella asked. "I'm really tired!"

"Not until you get this right!" Carlisle said. "You have to get this right, or else you'll never survive a fight with the Volturi!"

"Fine, I'll try again," Bella said, not sounding too pleased.

Normally, Carlisle was a nice, easygoing guy, who never demanded too much from anyone, but when it came to training, he was a complete perfectionist, who only wants the best of the best, even if they all had to go through hell to be transformed.

"I'll try to attack you again, and you'll have to transform in order to defend yourself, just like before."

Carlisle rushed at her, but she leapt into the air, and onto the branches of the tree. Carlisle motioned for her to attack, and she jumped down, and she tried to kick him, but he jumped into the air, and he tried to punch her.

Bella blocked his fist with her palm, but Carlisle wasn't done yet. He concentrated all his strength into his fist, so he could overcome her. Bella concentrated all her strength into her palm to counter him, and at the same time she imagined changing, but instead of transforming, nothing interesting happened, and Bella felt even more tired than before.

"That's it!" she said. "I give up! This is impossible!"

"Bella," Carlisle started. "I know how hard it is for you. Back when you were a human, everything was pretty easy for you, you never really worked, but you did very well in school. You had natural talent, so work was something you rarely did. But eventually, there will be a time where natural talent is not enough, and you have to really practise to be good at something. This is one of those times, I know how frustrated you are Bella, you just expect the transformation to automatically work. It will, but it takes loads of practise and hard work, which is something you're unfamiliar with, but you will get it Bella. You can't give up. Now take a break, after that, we'll work on transformations again."

Bella thought about what he said, and she realized that he was really right. She couldn't remember the last time she really worked hard for something, things just came easily to her, and she didn't really like the feeling of pushing herself to the limit, but she wasn't going to give up, she was going to give it her all to transform.

And she did. Bella went through hell, she pushed herself harder than ever, and when she wasn't hunting, she was training, even on those days where it was really stormy. She was almost always covered with sweat and dirt during her training sessions. She also pushed herself to the point where she collapsed from exhaustion, but eventually, she mastered the transformation.

* * *

><p>Bella opened her eyes. <em>I won't give up…<em>she decided. _I won't let Caius beat me, so Alec can torture me to death! Everyone else is down; I'm the only one who can defeat the Volturi! If I'm defeated, then these guys win, and everything we've done to prepare ourselves for this would have been for nothing! I'll fight till my last breath!_

Caius thrusted the sword at her, but Bella leapt back, she grabbed a quiver (with some arrows in it), slung it over her back, and she grabbed a bow. She loaded the bow with arrows, and she fired them at Caius. The arrows just bounced off his armor, and he ran towards her.

Bella quickly put the bow down, she grabbed a spear, and she threw it at Caius' head. He ducked.

"Seriously, this is a joke," Caius said. " You'll never beat me. I'll defeat you, and bring you to Alec sooner or later, and it might as well be now!"

"I won't give up!" Bella responded. "I will continue to fight!"

"Whatever," Caius said. "You're fighting a losing battle here."

He rushed at her, and at the same time, she grabbed a sword, and she rushed at him. Their weapons met and clashed. Bella and Caius duelled. Bella tried to slash him in his vital parts, but he kept blocking her. He was on the attack, and she was forced to play defence. She was trying her best, but Caius was just a better swordsman, she could barely keep up.

_This isn't good, _Bella thought. _He's so good at this! I have to try something else or I'm done! _

A second after that, Caius knocked the sword out of her hands, leaving her unarmed.

"You're finished!" He declared. Caius swung the sword at her neck, but Bella leapt back, she took some arrows out of the quiver, and she threw them at him, like needles.

Just like last time, they bounced off his armor, and a second later, she landed on the ground.

"Hey!" she said out loud. Caius was no longer in front of her, like he was a second ago. "What the-

A stabbing pain in her back interrupted her. She then saw the bloody blade that was coming out of her chest. She gasped, and coughed up blood.

"Hmph…I told you that you were fighting a losing battle," Caius said. He pushed the blade deeper into her heart. "Goodbye, Bella."

He then pulled the sword out, and Bella fell to the floor. _I….won't…give up! I…I said I would fight till my last breath…and I will! _

She took out more arrows from the quiver, and she threw them at Caius, as he walked away (to get Alec). The arrows were lodged in his hand, which was not protected by armor.

Caius turned around, and he saw Bella struggle to her feet. He gritted his fangs, and he pulled out the arrows. "You were stabbed, you shouldn't even be standing!"

Bella smiled, even though there was blood flowing out of her mouth. "You can strike me down as many times as you want, but I will always get up, so I can kill you!"

"Not this time!" Caius said. He ran towards her, and he was so quick that she didn't even have any time to react. He gave her several deep slashes to her arms, legs, and abdomen.

When he was done, he leapt back, and he threw several kunais at her. The weapons landed in her body, and Bella coughed up blood.

She pulled them out, and she threw them at him, but they didn't damage him at all. Bella grabbed the weapon that was the closest to her (it was a battle-axe). She ran towards Caius, even though her wounds were making it impossible to think about anything except the pain.

When she got really close, she swung the battle-axe at his neck, but he dodged by crouching, and then he managed to slash her in the stomach. Bella fell to her knees, she coughed up blood again. She felt terrible, not even being injured by James was this bad. Bella tried again to hit him with the battle-axe, but she couldn't raise her hand. Instead her body hit the floor, and she felt like she hasn't slept for days. She was really tired, getting beat up by Caius knocked the wind out of her, she really wanted to just close her eyes, but she forced herself to keep them open.

Her wings disappeared, and her eyes went back to their normal, non-glowing state, with regular rounded pupils.

Caius put away his sword, and he started to kick her. "How stupid can you get? Did you honestly think that you could beat me? No matter how strong you are, I'm stronger than you. I've been training since the time of the Romans, while you're just an arrogant newborn who thinks she can take down the Volturi. You Cullens are finished. Everything you've done is just doomed for failure. We're the Volturi; we can do whatever we want, like sending Lilith to kill your family. If you disagree well, that's too bad. And if you try to defy us, you _will _suffer the consequences. I think I made a fine example out of that with you guys."

The kicks hurt like hell. Bella really wanted to take his sword, and stab him several times with it, but that was impossible. Instead, she was forced to endure his kicks, while listening to his cruel words.

When Caius finished with the kicking, he picked her up by the throat, and he threw her. Bella flew across the room, until she hit the wall. Without another word, Caius took out his sword, and he threw it at her.

The sword hit her in the chest. Bella slowly pulled it out, and she dropped it on the ground. She tried to advance towards Caius, but instead of walking, she fell face first to the floor.

That last attack did her in. She didn't even think she could go on, she lost too much blood, and her vision started to turn black.

_I'm sorry everyone….I couldn't stop them…._

There was a moment of silence as Bella faded into unconsciousness, then Aro started laughing like a maniac.

"I win! I win!" he said. "All the Cullens are down! Bella will soon be dead! Carlisle and Alice will join me, and with them, the Volturi will be stronger than ever! We lost Jane, Felix, Demetri, and loads of others, but I have replacements for them! The Cullens were so stupid! Thinking they could even harm us!..."

He thought of the Battle of Forks, where the Volturi lost (in a very humiliating fashion) against the Cullens, those stupid mutts they call 'shapeshifters' and the other covens.

"But I always knew it would end like this!" continued Aro. "The Cullens pissed us off by winning, so we dealt with them! They tried to defy us, and look how that ended! Well, you know what they say 'don't ever fuck with the Volturi!' Ha ha ha! That applies to the other covens too! We'll go after them next! And once they're dead, no one will oppose us! We will have total control of the world!"


	48. Epilogue

**(Author's Note: And here's the epilogue. Enjoy.) **

Carlisle was in one of the castle's study rooms, with Caius (who was sitting on an armchair, writing something down in his notebook). He looked out the window. He saw the taxi stop by the castle, and a guy wearing jeans and a blue-green hoodie (with the hood up) stepped out.

"Looks like the messenger is back," a familiar voice said.

Carlisle turned around, and saw Aro. He was so quiet, that Carlisle didn't even hear him come in.

"I have a feeling that his mission went well," Aro said with a smile. "Alice showed me."

Carlisle didn't respond, but at the mention of her name made him think of what happened to her. Ever since the Volturi got a hold of her, was kept in the dungeons (where Jane tortured Bella) in chains, and she was constantly being tortured, especially at mealtimes when Carlisle was forced to shove a plastic tube down her throat, and pour blood into it. He was only allowed to give her a small amount at a time, so she wouldn't get too strong and escape.

But it didn't just stop there, he was also forced (by Aro) to clap and cheer while he watched Alec torture Bella to death. She had her fingernails ripped out, her eyes stabbed with needles, all her fangs yanked out, her tongue pulled out with pliers, and was skinned alive before Alec burned her.

Thinking of all those things, he couldn't believe that he used to actually be friends with Aro.

"Let's meet him, and see how it went," Caius said.

Carlisle and Caius followed him out of the room. They made their way towards the lobby, where the vampire in the hoodie stood, waiting for them.

"Well…how did it go, Leon?" Aro asked.

"I made contact with them," the vampire known as Leon said. "It wasn't easy, but I managed to track them down. I told them about our situation, what you have in plan, and what they would get if it succeeded. It took some effort, but they eventually agreed."

Aro smiled. "Good, good…I've always wanted them as our allies. The Ota coven is an extremely powerful group, but at the same time, they're also very reclusive. All of their members are trained to kill, and they made some of the best fighting techniques that are well known today. Even some of our fighting techniques is based on theirs, like using kunais and shurikens but compared to them, ours is just a pale imitation."

"Ha ha ha!" Our enemies won't know what hit them!" Caius said. "With the Ota coven as our allies, none of them stand a chance against us!"

Aro nodded. During the war with the Cullens, they lost Jane, Chelsea, Felix, and so many others. They gained Carlisle, Alice, Kate, and Elezar, but they still needed replacements. Kyle and Elezar were out to recruit new members, Alistair (their old tracker) was back, and with his falcons, he managed to track down the coven, and Leon negotiated with them to form an Alliance. With them on their side, killing the opposing covens seemed like a guaranteed victory.

"Well…I can't wait to see our enemies dead," Caius said.

"Same here," agreed Aro, and he placed his index finger on Carlisle's forehead. "You?"

_Same here, _Carlisle thought.

"Good," Aro replied, and he removed his finger.

_I lied, _Carlisle thought. _There is no way in hell that I'm ever going to help you. You killed my entire family, you enslaved Alice, Kate and Elezar, and now you're planning to kill the covens I worked with, so you can take over the world, and rule it with an iron fist. That is just SO wrong…I can't just stand by and watch it all happen, knowing that I could have stopped you. Even though it sounds impossible, I won't give up. I will find a way, and I will get all the covens to fight against you, like last time, and I will save Alice, Kate, and Elezar, even though I'd probably get executed for that. I'd rather die doing the right thing, than live and work for a bastard like you! As long as I'm alive Aro, I will keep fighting against you…I won't give up…and I believe that I can succeed…No matter how insignificant it seems...good will eventually triumph over evil...eventually, I will take you down! Just you wait Aro...someday you will regret this..._


End file.
